Yu-Gi-Oh! G-Xros
by AnimeEmperor
Summary: It's bine about 10 years since Jaden and his friends graduated from Duel Academy. Now a young duelist applies to Duel Academy with never before seen cards and never before seen summons, and he's bringing with him a whole pack of new adventures. Ounce the world meets Yujo Tagaini, nothing will ever be the same. GOING TO BE REWRITTEN
1. Chapter 1

Turn 1: The New King of Summoning

Running down the street walk like his life depended on it was a boy with blue eyes and white hair with streaks of silver that spiked out to the back and the sides of his head. He wore jeans, a black t-shirt, and a white jacket. On his left arm was what looked like the base of a white duel disk. Around his neck was a necklace with a hexagon on it. It had six orbs of yellow, purple, green, red, blue, and orange at each of the corners and a white one at the center. The name of this boy was 17-year-old Yujo Tagaini.

"Ok, I got my team, I got my gear, and I've got about fifteen minutes till the exams start. Oh well, since I'm not a student yet, they can't through me in detention yet."

 **(In the Exam Building)**

" _Once again, all Duel Academy entries who have already passed their duel entrance exams, please proceed to registration,_ " said a voice over the speakers. " _For those who have failed, better luck next year._ "

 **(Outside)**

"Well ladies, that's it," said a man at the table. "Mark all the no shows, no shows."

"WAIT!" They stopped moving and turned to see Yujo stop in front of them gasping for air. "You guys can count Yujo Tagaini as present."

 **(Inside)**

In the bleachers, a boy about Yujo's age with brown eyes and orange hair was watching the duel going on and was surprised to see Yujo appear right next to him out of nowhere.

"Wow. Look at 'em go!" Yujo laughed.

In one corner was a boy about Yujo's age and with green hair and emerald eyes. He had 3200 LP and Slate Warrior (L4/A,1900) on his field with two facedowns. The Proctor had 1500 LP and on his field were Gear Golem the Moving Fortress (L4/D,2200) and Big Shield Gardna (L4/D,2600).

"Alright, new guy," said the Procter, "multiple choice: you got two monsters staring you down. Do you A: through in the towel? B: beg for mercy? Or C: run home to mommy?"

"I choose D: none of the above. I play the Trap, **Ring of Destruction**!"

"Say what?!"

"Sorry pal, but know we're both taking damage equal to Slate Warrior's ATK! Or at least you will. I'm play the Spell, **Ring of Defense**! Now I won't be taking any damage!"

The Ring of Destruction appeared around Slate Warrior and destroyed it. The explosion engulfed the Procter and the rest of his Life Points while the Ring of Defense protected the green haired boy from it.

"Clever move, greeny. Welcome to Duel Academy."

"Thanks, man."

"Wow. That guy's pretty good, don't ya think, Hawk?" said a boy in glasses wherein a blue coat to a 17-year-old guy with flaming red hair.

"Rumer has it he's some kind of wild man," said another one with brown hair covering his eyes.

"He's a punk," said Hawk. "We went to Duel Prep School for 3 years. We're ready for the Academy. These kids don't know what they're getting yet. But they'll learn. The hard way."

"Wow. That guy destroyed 'em," said Yujo.

"Yeah," said the boy with orange hair. "Kent Hariken. He's got some serious skill but rumor says that he's some kind of wild man and just barely passed the written exams."

"Wow. Same here."

"Ditto. My name's Chip by the way. Nice to meet you. I've got a little problem with test anxiety. I don't have a clue how I won my match."

"So, you're in. Awesome! I'll be next ounce I win mine."

"Wait, you haven't gone yet."

"Na, just got here."

"Then you might be in trouble. I think was supposed to be the last one."

"HUH?!"

In the bleachers were some of the teachers from the Academy were sitting was a tall older man in blue and long bleached blond hair tied in a ponytail and a younger woman with long blond hair also wearing blue. A man in a tux walked up to the blond man as they were getting up.

"I'm sorry to interrupt," said the man in the tux, "but one last applicant has appeared to take his exams, Dr. Crowler."

"Then tell the truant that they'll just have to come back next year."

"Oh, come one, Crowler," said the women. "We've got time for one more. Let's give the kid a shot. They were just a little late is all."

"Late is rude!" Crowler would have continued if his phone hadn't begun to wring. "Hello…? Ah, Chancellor Sheppard…Huh? Special student…? One moment. This truant, by any chance, does he have blue eyes and white and silver hair?"

"That's the one," said the man in the tux.

"Yes, he's here…What? But why…Yes…Yes, very well sir. Farewell. Apparently, Chancellor Sheppard wants me to duel this boy personally for these exams."

"What? Why would he ask that?" asked the blond young women next to him.

"Your guess is as good as mine, Alexis. He says that we'll find his deck to be most interesting."

In the bleachers, Kent took a seat in front of Chip and Yujo.

"Awesome duel, Kent," said Yujo. "Though I can't say the idea of destroying your own monster like that sits well with me."

"Yeah, not with me either. Normally I use it one my opponent's monsters, but desperate times."

" _Yujo Tagaini, please report to Exam Field 4._ "

"Game time. Wish me luck you two."

"He seems pretty confident," said Chip as Yujo walked off. "I wonder how good he is."

"For his sake, it better be pretty good," said Kent. "Look who he's dueling."

As Yujo entered the duel field, he looked across to see Crowler.

"Alright, test time. So, son, your name?"

"Yujo. Yujo Tagaini."

"Well, Yujo Tagaini, I'm Dr. Crowler. One of the top teachers here at Duel Academy."

"Pleasure to meet you sir."

"Duel vest, on," said Crowler as he activated his duel vest. Crowler stared in surprise at the site of Yujo's duel disk. (It was a white duel disk from ARC-V with a silver hologram.) "That's a rather interesting duel disk you have there."

"Thanks. It's pretty popular where I'm from. Alright, teach. Game time!"

"LET'S DUEL!"

 **Yujo: 4000**

 **Crowler: 4000**

"Here goes," said Yujo as he drew his card. "First off, I think I'll use **Unimon Daku, the Dark** and **Unimon Sukochi, the Scorch** to set the Pendulum Scale!"

"The what?" asked Crowler.

He was answered as Yujo set his cards on his duel disk. Two pillars of light appeared. Floating up high in the one to Yujo's left was a cross between a wolf and a lion that was made of fire. Under it was a glowing 8. Floating up high in the one to Yujo's right was a fiend with a black body and wore a black hooded cloak that covered its face. Its red eyes and black horns were visible though. Under it was a glowing 1.

"Guess Sheppard wasn't kidding when he said this kid's deck was interesting," said Alexis.

"What is this? What are those numbers."

"Those are there Pendulum Scales. With this I can know Pendulum Summon."

"Pendulum Summon?"

"I'd give you a full demonstration, but for now you'll just have to wait. Because I'm summoning **Unimon Mizu, the Water** in DEF (L4/D,1700)." Mizu was a woman with water for hair. She wore a long blue gown with white trimmings.

"Now I'll activate her special effect, which lets me add a Unimon Ritual Spell or monster from my deck to my hand."

"A Ritual Card?" asked a girl in the stands with sapphire eyes and wavy blue hair that reached the small of her back. She was 17 and standing with two guys of the same age. One has blond hair that reached his shoulders. The other had purple hair that covered his right eye. All three were wearing blue.

"Looks like there's more to this guy's deck then meets the eye," said the blond.

"This should be interesting," said the guy with the purple hair.

"Well that's all for now. Your move teach."

"Yes, very good," said Crowler as he drew his card. _Alright, Yujo. Sheppard wanted me to duel you with my own personal deck, and I'm beginning to see why. However, you still have to win to get into Duel Academy, so for your sake I hope your dueling skills can match your odd deck._ "Alright, for this first move, I think I'll start nice and easy. I choose to summon the monster, **The Trojan Horse** (L4/A,1600). Next, I'll play the Spell Card, **Double Summon**!"

"Oh boy," said Kent.

"What is it?" asked Chip.

"Double Summon lets him Normal Summon again this turn. And that horses effect is gonna make that dangerous."

"A combo like that couldn't be in one of the test decks," said Obelisk Goon 1. "Crowler must be using his own."

"Then this is over," said Obelisk Goon 2. "No new student can beat the deck of an expert like Dr. Crowler."

"Yeah, it's impossible. Don't ya think, Hawk?"

"Yeah, what do you think Hawk?"

"I think I'm gonna enjoy seeing Crowler mop the floor with our white-haired friend down there," said Hawk. "I only wish he treated every other second rate duelists that applied to this academy the same way."

"What a jerk," said the girl with blue hair. "He's bullying some amateur with his best cards."

"Don't go calling him an amateur yet, Mia," said the blond.

"Yeah. He hasn't used those Pendulum things yet," said the one with purple hair. "I for one am eager to see them in action."

"Ready for your next lesson?" asked Crowler.

"Heck yeah! I can't remember the last time learning in action was this much fun!"

That puzzled Crowler. _That's odd. This kid seems strangely familiar._ "Thanks to my Horse's special effect, when sacrificing monsters to summon a Level 7 or higher EARTH monster, it counts as two sacrifices. So, I'll sacrifice him to summon **Ancient Gear Golem** (L8/A,3000)!" Everyone stared in amazement as the mechanical golem appeared.

"There it is!" said Mia. "Crowler's legendary rare card!"

"And something tells me we're about to find out what makes it so legendary," said the blond.

"Now now," said Crowler, "I hope you're not too scared of my Ancient Gear Golem."

"You kidding?! This rocks! Thanks, teach!"

Everyone gasped in amazement at Yujo.

"Either Yujo's brave or he's nuts!" said Chip.

"Guess which one I vote for?" said Kent.

"He's staring that thing down without a care in the world," said the blond in amazement.

"At least he's showing some backbone, Ray," said Mia.

"There won't be much left to show after this," the purple haired one added.

Crowler laughed before making his move. "Golem attack! Mechanized Malay!" Golem through its fist at Mizu, who was destroyed into pixels at impact.

"Aw man," said Chip. "Yujo's monster didn't stand a chance. Her defense points were way too low. This isn't going good so far."

"Just wait," said Kent. "It's about to get worse. That Golem's got a piercing effect."

"What? But that means...Yujo's Life Points are gonna take a hit!"

 **Yujo: 2700**

 **Crowler: 4000**

As Yujo got hit, it seemed as if he was crying.

"Don't feel bad," said Crowler. "This is the top dueling school in the country. Some people just aren't cut...out...for…" He stopped as he realized Yujo wasn't crying, but laughing.

"Oh man. If this is what it's like every day at this school, then I really wanna come now."

This made Crowler's eyes widen. _His attitude...So that's why the Chancellor wanted me to duel him. This Yujo character, he's just like..._ him _._

 _He's bine acting just like him since he came in here,_ thought Alexis with wide eyes.

"My draw. Awesome. Now remember when I told you about those Pendulum Summons?"

"Are you about to show us?"

"You bet. Swing forth pendulum! And carve the arc of victory!" A giant pendulum appeared in the air and swung between Daku and Sukochi. "You see teach, when a Pendulum monster is destroyed, instead of going to the grave they go face up to the Extra Deck. And Pendulum Summoning allows me so summon multiple monsters all at the same time from my hand or face up in my Extra Deck who are Level 2 through 7 right now with the current scale!"

"Say what?!"

"And with that, I'm bringing Mizu back from my Extra Deck (L4/D,1700) and summoning **Unimon Chikyu, the Earth** from my hand (L4/D,2000)!" A portal opened up where the Pendulum was swinging and out of it came Mizu. Along with a monster whose body was made of boulders.

"So, he can just keep on bringing her back no matter how many times she's destroyed!" said Mai in surprise.

"And that's not all," said the one with purple hair. "This means if he could, he could've summoned two or more Level 7 monsters from his hand at once."

"That's not all Shade," said Ray. "With the right scale, maybe even five Level 11 monsters. This Pendulum Summoning is pretty powerful."

"Very interesting, Yujo," said Crowler. "However, neither of those monsters can save you right now, so I take it there's more?"

"Of course there is. But first, I'm gonna play Mizu's effect to add another Ritual card to my hand. Now I play the Spell **Unimon Ritual**!" The spell showed a picture of Mizu praying with three silhouettes behind her. One a sea serpent, the other a machine, and behind them was a big dragon. "With this, I'll toss the card I just got to Ritual Summon **Unimon Kori, the Ice** (L6/A,2300)!"

Appearing on Yujo's field was a large sea serpent with ice horns and ice spikes on its back.

"I apologize, but that mighty ritual beast of yours isn't strong enough to take on my golem."

"Not yet he isn't, but just wait until after I Xyz Summon!"

"Say what?" Kent, Chip, Mia, Hawk, and Alexis gasped together.

"What Summon?" asked Crowler.

"Xyz Summon. You do it by overlaying monsters with the same Level to summon an Xyz monster from your Extra Deck who doesn't have a Level but a Rank equal to the overlaid monsters. Watch. I overlay my Level 4 Mizu and Chikyu!" Mizu turned into blue energy while Chikyu turned into orange energy. Both energies flew into the air. "With these two monsters, I build the overlay network!" A black hole like portal appeared and the two energies flew in. "I Xyz Summon the Rank 4 **Unimon Mokuzai, the Wood** (R4/A,2000/O2)!" Out of the portal came a large golem made of plants and wood. Flying around the creature were two orange lights.

"Awesome!" cried Chip. "Oh, but wait. Crowler's monster's still too powerful to beat."

"Not for long I'm guessing," said Kent.

"Well now, Yujo. I admit it is impressive. However, it's still not strong enough to take on my golem. Are you done yet?"

"Not yet. I activate Mokuzai's special effect! By using one overlay unit, your Golem's ATK gets cut in half!"

"Wait! Time out!"

"Draining Vines!" One of the orange light flew into Mokuzai's chest. His arms grew out and vines tangled over the golem and began to drain it of power.

"Oh, and by the way, all those drained points go straight to Mokuzai!"

Ancient Gear Golem: ATK 1500

Unimon Mokuzai, the Wood: ATK 3500

"Now Mokuzai! Attack that golem with Fist of the Forest!" Mokuzai clobbered the golem with one punch. Everyone stared in surprise as the giant machine burst into pieces.

"This can't be!" said Crowler.

 **Yugo: 2700**

 **Crowler: 2000**

"I'm not done! Kori, win this duel for us with Frozen Fury!" Kori let out a burst of ice and snow from its mouth that wiped out the rest of Crowler's Life Points

 **Yugo: 2700**

 **Crowler: 0**

The crowd cheered as the unexpected victory.

"That's that," said Yujo as his monsters disappeared. "Guess I pass, huh teach?"

Hawk stared in total shock. "It must be dumb luck. No way Crowler could lose to some flunky."

"That guys got a future here," said Mia. "Wow."

Ray and Shade merely stood there smiling.

"Alright Yujo!" cheered Chip.

"Nice," said Kent. "I could use some competition."

Yujo just stood there smiling at the crowd.


	2. Chapter 2

**If you can, please review.**

Might change chapters a bit in future.

Turn 2: Welcome to Duel Academy

The new students were flying over the waters in a helicopter as they went to Duel Academy.

" _Attention, new Duel Academy students,_ " said the piolet, " _if you look outside your windows, you'll see your new home away from home. Now now, I know you're acceded but don't shout. Quite a sight, eh? Now then, fasten your seatbelts and set your seats back to an upright position. We're going in to land. Next stop, Academy Island._ "

After the intro video at the academy, everyone got into their respected dorm uniforms. Yujo and Chip were red while Kent was yellow. Chip didn't find the Slifer Red dorm to be very livable but Yujo seemed to like it. After settling down, Chip found himself chasing after Yujo into the school.

"Wait up, Yujo! Where are you going?"

"There's some kind of dueling action going on in here. It's in here. I'm positive."

"How can you be so sure? Do you have some kind of sixth sense for dueling?"

"I've bine told I have something like that."

"You sure we should be in here?" asked Chip as he followed Yujo into a big room.

"Wow." Yujo gasped as he looked around to find themselves in a huge arena. "This is a pretty nice dueling arena."

"Yeah, no kidding. It seems completely state of the art. I bet it'll be amazing to duel in a place like this."

"Well let's find out, shall we?"

"Do you think we're even aloud?"

"Course we are. We're students so there's no problem, right?"

"Wrong," came a new voice. The two turned to see two Obelisks. One with glasses and one with brown hair that covered his eyes. "This is the Blue Obelisks campus."

"And you Slifer Red rejects aren't welcomed here, got that?" brown hair added. "Check out the crest." The two turned to see a crest that looked like the head of Obelisk the Tormentor above the passage way they came from.

"This arena's our turf," said glasses.

"Sorry," said Chip. "We were just looking around. But we'll leave now, right Yujo?"

"Na, we don't have as long as one of you agrees to duel me."

"Hey wait," said glasses, "you're that kid."

"Hawk, that applicant that beet Crowler's here. The one with the freaky summoning's. Check it out."

Yujo and Chip turned to see an Obelisk Blue their age with fiery red hair and crimson eyes.

"Hey there. Name's Yujo Tagaini. And you?"

"His name's Hawk Nensho," said glasses, "and he was the number 1 duelist back a Duel Prep School. So best make sure you pay the proper respects, got it?"

"Yeah, he's gonna be the future King of Games! The best duelist in the world!"

"Well, that's an admirable thing to aim for," said Yujo.

"You're not objecting?" asked Hawk. "Isn't that what you want?"

"Me? Na. I've got a different goal in mind."

"Then why pick up a deck?"

"Let's just say where I'm from, it's pretty important."

"Well, you did beat Crowler, and that legendary rare monster of his. I suppose it takes some skill to pull that off."

"Thank you."

"Or was it luck? I say we find out."

"Sounds fun to me."

"This sure is a motley crew," said a female voice. They turned to see a girl their age with blue hair.

"Wow," said Chip. "Who is that?"

"Hey, Mia," said Hawk. "Did you come to see me mop the floor with my new friend, Yujo here?"

"As much as I'd love to see you and Yujo duel it out, Hawk, I'm here to remind you about the welcome dinner. You're late."

"Oh yeah. Come boys." With that, Hawk and his two goons took their leave.

"Sorry if Hawk rubbed you the wrong way. Don't' worry, not all Obelisks are like that. He's just a jerk. Especially with Slifers."

"Na, it's cool. Those types don't bother me at all."

"Well, just so you know, the Slifer welcome dinner is gonna start soon to."

"Well then, let's move our tales, Chip."

"Hey wait up!"

Yujo and Chip took off running but Yujo stopped for a moment.

"Oh wait. What was your name again?"

"Mia Kozui. And yours?"

"Yujo Tagaini. Letters!" The two began running again.

 **(Later that night, at the Slifer Red Dorm)**

"Man, that was some good food," said Yujo as he sat down. He and Chip were roommates. "That cooking was different from what I'm usually us to. So is this room. Gotta say, I'm liking the change."

"So Yujo, the way you talk about your home. You some foreigner?"

"Yeah, you could say that." Yujo then received a video message on his DPA (I don't know what it's called). Looked at it to see it was from Hawk.

" _Hey, Slifer Slacker. Tonight, at midnight, it's on._ "

"Sweat. Guess I'll get to duel at that arena after all."

Yujo and Chip were soon walking down the dark halls of the Academy.

"I'm not so sure this is a good idea, Yujo," said Chip.

"Good or bad, when someone challenges you to a duel, honor demands you step up."

"Didn't take you for the honor type."

"Well that, and there's just no resisting the fun," Yujo added with a laugh which made Chip sigh as the two walked into the lit Obelisk arena. Hawk and his goons were already there.

"Well, well, well," said Hawk with a smirk, "he shows."

"You're crazy if you thought I would miss this."

The two took their positions on opposite sides of the field.

"Time to see if you beating Crowler was a fluke or a fact."

"I'll be happy to show you that it's a fact."

"Game time, Hawk."

"DUEL!"

 **Yujo: 4000**

 **Hawk: 4000**

"Alright, slacker," said Hawk as he drew his card, "for my first move, I'll summon **Reborn Zombie** in DEF (L4/D,1600). And I'll also place one card facedown."

"That's a nice start to a duel," said Yujo, "but now the fun begins. I draw. Awesome, I play the Continuous spell, **Eternal Allies**!" The spell showed six different hands stacked on top of each other. "Now once per turn, I can add a Unimon from my deck to my hand. And now I'll summon her. **Unimon Mizu, the Water** in DEF (L4/D,1700)! And thanks to her ability, I get to add a Ritual card from my deck to my hand. Now I'll activate the Spell, **Unimon Ritual**! So, I'll toss a card from my hand so that I can Ritual Summon **Unimon Misuto, the Mist** (L6/A,2000)!"

Misuto was a large purple machine. It had no head and a round body with large arms and legs. On its back were six pistons with steam coming out of them. Three more were on each arm and another three on the backs of each of his legs. On his body, next to his round shoulders were two large acute yellow triangles with the short sides facing the arms that must have been his eyes.

"How's that for a start?"

"I was hoping you'd do something like that."

"Why's that?"

"I activate my facedown! **Pegasus/Spell C** , do your stuff!"

"What's that card do?" asked Chip.

"I had a feeling I'd find you guys here." Chip turned to see who it was.

"Mia?"

"Pegasus/Spell C is one nasty Spell. It allows you to take control of one of your opponent's monsters, free of charge."

"Say what?! Oh no!"

"Come on over, Misuto!"

A glowing eye appeared on Misuto's head seamed to drag him by it over to Hawk's field.

"Misuto!"

Misuto turned to face Yujo to show that its eyes were now glowing.

"Now that's something you just don't do," said Yujo as he took two cards from his hand. "Don't Misuto, I'll get ya back, pal. I'm gonna use **Unimon Daku, the Dark** and **Unimon Kaze, the Wind** to set the Pendulum Scale!"

Daku appeared in a pillar of light to Yujo's right. To his left was a harpy with green shoulder length hair, green wings, and human legs. She wore a white sleeveless shirt with green trimmings, a white skirt, and green strapped sandals. Under was a glowing 12.

"Now get this, I'm gonna use Kaze's pendulum ability."

"It's what?"

"Get this, an awesome fact about Pendulum monsters. They're like monsters and Continues spells all in one. They have monster effects that only activate when they're in a monster zone and a pendulum ability that only activate when they're in the Pendulum zone."

"So, they're like two cards in one!" gasped Mia.

"Exactly. And I'm using Kaze's pendulum ability to move Daku from the Pendulum zone to a monster zone." The pillar of light surrounding Daku disappeared and he dropped down to the field.

"What was the point of that, slacker?"

"So that I can get Daku on the field. Now I activate his monster ability to use him and a Unimon from my field to Fusion Summon without Polymerization."

"Say what?!"

"He's fusing now?!" gasped Chip.

"I fuse Daku and Mizu!" Daku jumped up into the air as his body bellow his head disappeared. His cloak blew outward as the background of it became that of a vortex (the background of Arc-V for Fusion). A vortex that Mizu jumped into and Daku soon collapsed into. "I Fusion summon **Unimon Chikara, the Force** (L6/A,2200)!"

Appearing on Yujo's field was a woman whose skin was white as bone. Her eyes were dead moss green, as was her hair which was tied up in a ponytail. She wore what must have bine a black fancy battle dress with green outlines.

"Now get this zombie's ability, ounce a turn, I can send a card on your field back to its owner's hand! Chikara, let's take back Misuto with Blow Away Breath!"

Chikara sucked in a large amount of air before blowing letting is all lose, which blew Misuto up into the air and right back into Yujo's hand.

"Welcome back, buddy. Now Chikara, attack that Reborn Zombie with Banshee Scream Storm!" Chikara let loose a terrible scream which shattered from it. "And I'll end this turn with a facedown. That's it."

"Bout time. That was a lucky move, slacker. Now then, I summon **Chthonian Soldier** in ATK (L4/A,1200)! And I'll think I'll boost him with an **Axe of Despair** (L4/A,1200-2200) and a **Black Pendant** (L4/A,2200-2700)!" The soldier's sword was replaced with an axe and a pendant appeared around his neck. "Now demolish that dead had with Wind Storm Slash!" Chthonian Soldier charged at Chikara and slashed her body in two.

 **Yujo: 3500**

 **Hawk: 4000**

"Are you starting to know your place here at the Academy yet?" asked Hawk. "Maybe you were somebody back home, but here in the big leagues, you're nothing but a pathetic little amateur, Slifer slime. I'll end my turn with a facedown. Make your move, slacker." It suddenly seemed to him that Yujo was crying. "Aw, what's wrong, baby? You crying?" He suddenly realized that Yujo wasn't crying, but laughing.

"This is too fun," he said with a smile.

"What?"

"This what I'm talking about. The action, the clash of different dueling styles and decks, it's all so great."

"What the…"

"Here goes," said Yujo as he drew his card. "Let's see. First, I think I'll use the effect of Eternal Allies to add a Unimon from my deck to my hand. Now I'll use him to set the Pendulum Scale! **Unimon Hikari, the Light**!"

Appearing in Yujo's right pillar was a small white kitten like creature. It had little angle wings on its back, a white wolf tail, and small yellow horns on its head that faced outward. Appearing under it was a 3. Mia screamed at the site of it.

"OH MY GOSH! I JUST WANA SQUEEZE HIM!"

"Yeah, sure, whatever, it's adorable," said Hawk. "But what's it for?"

"I would think that would be obvious. Swing forth, pendulum! Carve the arc of victory!" The pendulum appeared and began to swing between Kaze and Hikari as it opened a portal! "Come forth, my comrades! Mizu (L4/A,1300) and Daku (L4/A,1700)! Now I'll use Mizu's ability to add a Ritual card to my hand."

"What? You gonna bring back your tin can?"

"Not this time. I overlay my Level 4 Mizu and Daku! With these two monsters, I build the overlay network! I Xyz summon **Unimon Bakuhatsu, the Explosion** (R4/A,2200/O2)!"

Bakuhatsu looked like a cyborg with yellow tech armor underneath his black coat. He had on an orange visor and had brown spikey hair. Flying around him were two orbs of light.

"Now I'll activate his ability! By using one overlay unit, I can destroy one card on the field! Psychic Rupture!" Bakuhatsu held out his hand and after a while, Chthonian Soldier exploded into pieces.

"Not so fast, slacker! Thanks to Black Pendent, you're now gonna take 500 points of damage!"

"No, I'm not," said Yujo with a smile. A barrier of light then appeared around them. Yujo pointed up to show that Hikari was glowing. "Thanks to Hikari's pendulum ability, I'm not taking any damage due to effects." Hawk just growled at this. "Now Bakuhatsu, attack him directly! Psychic Explosion!"

"Not so fast! I activate my facedown! **Call of the Haunted**! Rise again, Chthonian Soldier (L4/A,1200)!"

"Well then Bakuhatsu, looks like you get to blow him up again!" Bakuhatsu held out his hand which lead to the soldier getting blow up again.

 **Yujo: 3500**

 **Hawk: 3000**

"Normally, you'd take the same damage I did. But your safe, thanks to that little fur ball up there."

"Yep. Your move."

"Here goes. I play **Pot of Greed**! Now I draw two more cards. Next I play the spell, **Tribute to The Doomed**! Now all I have to do is discard a card and your cyber man goes bye-bye."

"Not so fast! Remember my facedown? It's the Continues Trap, **United Protection**!" The trap displayed Daku, Mizu, Chikyu, Kaze, and two other monsters, one of fire and the other lightning, charging into battle with what looked like a castle behind them. "As long as I got this Trap out, my Unimon can't be destroyed by card effects!" A barrier appeared around Bakuhatsu that protected from the bandages that shout out of Hawk's spell.

"Alright!" cheered Chip.

"You just keep getting more impressive, don't you Yujo?" asked Mia with a smile.

"More like he just keeps getting lucky. I'm gonna place a monster facedown in DEF. That's all. Your freaky monsters won't save you for long, slacker. And you luck will eventually run out."

" _Boy, does he have a lot to learn,_ " came a male voice. Yujo looked to his field at Bakuhatsu.

"Yeah, you've got that right. Hawk doesn't seem to realize just how powerful the bond between me and you guys is."

" _Well then, let's show this punk,_ " said Bakuhatsu with a thumbs up and a smile.

Before Yujo could draw his card though, Mia interrupted when she heard footsteps coming.

"Uh guys? We've got company. It's campus security. If they find us here, we're all seriously busted."

"What?! Busted?!"

"But why?" asked Yujo as the cards on the field disappeared. "We're all students here."

"The rules say no off-hour arena duels. Hawk knows that, but I'm guessing he didn't tell you?"

"Fine then," said Hawk as he took his leave. "We'll settle this another time, slacker."

"Man, one of the things I hate: not being able to finish a duel."

Mia managed to lead Yujo and Chip out without getting caught.

"Thanks a bunch, Mia," said Yujo.

"No problem. I'm just sorry you didn't get to finish you duel with Hawk."

"It's all good. Just give me something to look forward to. See ya." Yujo and Chip then took there leave for their dorm.

Mia smiled as she stared at Yujo. _I think this is gonna be fun._


	3. Chapter 3

Turn 3: A Duel in Love

All the students were gathered in Alexis's class room and Mia was answering one of Crowler's questions about the different types of cards.

"Well done, Mia," said Alexis as she finished. "That was perfect."

"Thank you, Ms. Rhodes," said Mia as she took her seat.

"Now, let's see…Chip Yama."

"Yes ma'am?!" Chip squeaked as he got up.

"Please explain to the class what a Field Spell is."

"Um…A Field Spell is uh…is uh…thing that affects the field?" His attempt led to most of the class laughing at him. "No! Wait! I mean uh…"

"It's alright, Chip," said Alexis with a smile. "Yujo, care to help you friend here?"

"Gladly," Yujo said, standing up next to Chip. "Field Spells are Spell cards that basically affect the rules of the game. They could, for example, change the ATK and DEF of monsters based on type or Attribute."

"Nicely done, Yujo."

"Thanks, buddy," said Chip as they sat down.

"No problem."

"Can't believe a Slifer was able to answer," said Hawk.

"Now Hawk," said Alexis.

"You know, Hawk," said Yujo, "you really shouldn't make fun of us Slifers like that."

"Huh?"

"I mean, I'm a Slifer and I beat Dr. Crowler, who's an Obelisk like you. So, when your making fun of us, you're really only making fun of you Obelisks." That of course got some Slifers and Ras to laugh at Yujo's joke, but caused some of the Obelisks to glare at him. Mia, on the other hand, laughed with them.

 _This kid is just more like Jaden every day,_ thought Alexis with a smile.

 **(Later, in Dr. Crowler's office)**

Crowler was at his desk, writing a letter.

"If what Alexis said is true, then this Yujo boy is more like Jaden then we originally thought. Well, let's see if this letter can't make history repeat itself yet again. It'll just like the time between Jaden and Alexis."

Letter, while the students were having P.E., Crowler snuck into the boy's lock room and put the letter in Yujo's locker.

After a while, Yujo and Chip went back the gym after class.

"Man, that felt good," said Yujo with a sigh.

"Says you," said Chip. "I think I was gonna faint."

"Man, you really need to hit the gym more often," Yugo said as he pulled out his boots. He noticed a letter fall to the floor. "Hm? What's this?" He picked up the letter and began to read. "Since the moment I first saw you, I've bine _in love with you_?"

"Wow, Yujo!" gasped Chip. "You even get love letters?!"

"Meet me tonight at the girl's dorm. Endearingly, _Mia Kozui_?!"

"Mia?! She gave it to you?!"

"I never took for the type to write love letters."

"What are you gonna do?" asked Chip.

"Well, I've never been one to stand people up. So, I guess I'll meet her tonight and talk about it."

 **(Later, that night)**

Yujo was rowing a boat across the lake, heading for the girl's dorm. As he was rowing, the Duel spirit of Daku appeared before him.

" _You're going along with this?_ " he asked.

"I've never bine one to show people up, Daku. You know that?"

" _Yeah,_ " came a female voice. They turned to see Kaze. " _And besides, who doesn't like a good love story?_ "

"Kaze, there isn't going to be a love story."

" _Ah, what?_ "

" _Then why are you going?_ " asked Daku.

"I told you, I'm gonna talk to her about it."

 **(In the girl's bathhouse)**

Mia and two of her friends were sitting in the baths.

"Can you believe what that Yujo kid said to Hawk in class today?" asked a red head with a ponytail. "He's got some nerve to talk to an Obelisk like that. Completely disrespectful. Don't you think, Mia?"

"Actually, I thought he was kind of cool."

"What?! Him?! Cool?!"

"He could be," said a blond with short hair, "if he had the talent at dueling, maybe."

"I think he just might," said Mia. "Still, I won't know till I duel him myself."

 **(Outside, in front of the girl's dorm)**

Yujo was standing outside where he was supposed to meet Mia, but no one was there.

"That's weird. I try not to show someone up and now I'm being shown up? Maybe she's late." He would have kept waiting there if his DPA hadn't start wringing. He looked at it to see he was getting a call from Mia.

" _Hey, Yujo. Listen, I know it's late, but could you come over to the lake tonight? I wanna talk to you about something._ "

"Huh? Uh, Mia. I'm already waiting in front of the girl's dorm where you asked me to meet you in the letter."

" _Huh?_ "

 **(Later, next to the lake)**

"A love letter from Mia?" asked the blond. "You must be joking."

"That's what it said in this love letter says. Told me to meet you at the girl's dorm tonight. Of course, I didn't think you were the type to send love letters."

"Good guess," said Mia. "This isn't even my hand writing."

"But you did ask to come meat you hear now and this is for real. So, what is it?"

"Oh, right. It's nothing, just a challenge for a duel."

"You know, you could've just waited until morning. But hey, what the heck?"

The two got into position with Mia's friends on the sidelines. Unknown to them, Crowler and Alexis were watching from the trees.

"I can't believe you did this," said Alexis. "Though it does explain the love letter incident on the night I first dueled Jaden."

"Let's not think about that right now, shall we?" said Crowler. "Let's just enjoy the duel."

"You ready?"

"Game time, Mia."

"DUEL!"

 **Yujo: 4000**

 **Mia: 4000**

"Alright, let's see," said Mia as she drew her card. "Rise, **Etoile Cyber** (L4/A,1200)! And I'll end my turn with one facedown."

"Time to play," said Yujo. "Here goes." Yujo gasped at the card he drew. "Hey there, partner. Didn't think you'd be coming so soon. I think I'll save you for later, ok? Alright, I'm using **Unimon Mizu, the Water** and **Unimon Kaze, the Wind** to set the Pendulum scale!"

Mizu appeared to Yujo's right with a 2 under her while Kaze appeared to his left with a 12 under her.

"With this I'm now aloud to summon monsters that are Level 3 through 12 all at the same time! Swing forth, pendulum! Carve the arc of victory! Come forth, my comrade! **Unimon Sukochi, the Scorch** (L6/A,2100)!" Mia remembered the flaming beast from when Yujo dueled Crowler. "Now get a load of his special ability. When he's Pendulum summoned, all the monsters you currently have out have their ATK cut in half!"

" _Hope you like the heat!_ " said Sukochi as he let out a scorching heat wave at Etoile Cyber, causing her lose strength (L4/A,1200-600).

"Alright, Sukochi. Time to feast on that monster! Burning Tornado Pounce!"

Sukochi roared as he pounced up and started spinning, creating a burning tornado.

"Don't think so, Yujo. I play the Trap, **Threatening Roar**!"

The orange outline of a beast appeared behind Mia and roared so greatly Sukochi was blown back.

"Sorry, Yujo, but now you can't attack this turn."

" _And I was looking forward to sinking by claws into something to,_ " Sukochi growled.

"Don't worry, buddy. You'll get your chance. I'll my turn with a facedown. Your go."

"Let's see. I summon **Cyber Petit Angel** (L2/A,300)! I think you'll like this one, Yujo. It's like a copy of your Mizu."

" _Of me?_ " Mizu asked.

"When this little fella's summoned, I can add a Cyber Angel or a certain Ritual Spell from my deck to my hand."

"Hey, that is just like Mizu."

"And now I'll play it. **Machine Angle Ritual**! So, I'll sacrifice my Level 4 Etoile Cyber and Level 2 Cyber Petit Angel to Ritual Summon **Cyber Angel Benten** (L6/A,1800)!"

"Uh, seeing as how she's not strong enough, I take it there's more."

"Do you even have to ask? I play the Equip Spell, **Ritual Weapon**!"

"Ritual Weapon?! That's an Equip Spell that can boost the ATK and DEF of any Level 6 or below Ritual monster by 1500!"

"Well what do you know, you do study (L6/A,1800-3300). Now Benten, attack Sukochi with Mystic Arrow Shot!"

It was then that Yujo saw it, when she declared her attack. She tried to hide it, but he saw it. Mia's smile. It changed to being something scary. Like something a predator would have when stalking its prey.

" _Uh, Yujo?!_ " Sukochi said in a panic, snapping Yujo out of it.

"I got ya, pal. I play the Trap, **Negate Attack**!" A barrier a wind appeared that protected Sukochi from the arrow shot. "Sorry, Mia. But now your attack's negated and your Battle Phase is over."

"Oh well, guess I'll just have to end my turn with a facedown."

"You'll get him next, Mia," said the blond.

"Yeah," said the red. "It's obvious when this guy beat Dr. Crowler it was just luck."

"Well, please allow me to prove you wrong. Here goes. This could help sometime. I activate the Continues Spell, **United Summons**!" The card displayed a picture of green, yellow, red, blue, orange, and purple light in the shape of a hexagon in a pillar of light for Pendulum monsters. "Now, ounce per turn, I can take a Unimon Pendulum monster from either my grave or extra deck and place them into the Pendulum zone. Now I'll use Kaze's pendulum ability to move Mizu from the Pendulum Zone to a monster zone." Mizu dropped from the pillar and knelt (L4/D,1700). "Now I'll play her ability to add a Ritual card from my deck to my hand. Now I'll give Sukochi the Equip Spell, **United We Stand**!"

"Uh oh!"

"That's right, Mia! Now Sukochi's gonna gain 800 ATK and DEF for every monster I have out. Including himself!"

" _Now we're talking!_ " Sukochi howled as he gained power. A green aura surrounded him and a blue came from Mizu and joined with Sukochi's (L6/A,2100-3700).

"Now Sukochi, make a meal out of Benten!"

" _Gladly_!" he said as he pounced.

"Hold it, beast! Remember this Trap? **Negate Attack**!" A barrier appeared and blocked Sukochi.

" _This is beginning to grow rather tiresome,_ " said Mizu.

" _I'm with ya there._ "

"Sorry guys. Well, Mia, guess you got us there."

"Oh, trust me, Yujo. When I get you, you'll know it. Like right now. I play the Spell, **Mystical Space Typhoon**!"

"Oh, come on!"

"That's right. Now say goodbye to United We Stand!" A typhoon appeared and destroyed the Spell, causing the glowing aura around Sukochi to disappear (L6/A,3700-2100).

" _Uh oh._ "

"Now Benten, attack with Mystic Arrow Shot!" Yujo saw it again, that smile. Benten shot the arrow and this time it pierced Sukochi, destroying him.

 **Yujo: 2800**

 **Mia: 4000**

" _Sukochi!_ " yelled Kaze.

"Dang!"

"You would've just taken effect damage if your monster had gone to the grave, but looks like you're safe. But you won't be so safe next turn."

"That's not gonna happen, Mia. Believe me."

 _You shouldn't say things like that when you can't deliver them, Yujo,_ thought Mia.

"Well, here goes something. Alright, I think it's about time to rap this up."

"Huh?"

"On my first draw, I drew a card that probably would've guaranteed my victory right then and there. But I didn't wanna bring him out just yet. It would have taken most of the fun out."

"So you've bine holding back?!"

"More like saving an ace in the hole for later. But now it's time to bring him out. First, I'll activate Mizu's ability to add a Ritual card to my hand. Now I'll use Kaze's pendulum ability to move Mizu to the Pendulum zone."

" _Yujo,_ " said Kaze, " _are you gonna…_ "

"Sure am. Swing forth, pendulum! Carve the arc of victory! Come forth, my comrades! Sukochi (L6/A,2100). And now, meet the symbol of my deck, Mia. I summon my faithful partner, **Unimon Ten'no, the Emperor** (L7/A,2500)!"

Appearing from the portal was a monster that could only be described as amazing. Ten'no was a large white dragon with a humanoid-like body. He had six black horns on his head going back and gold eyes. He had a long tail and two large white wings.

"Incredible," was all Mia could say.

"I don't think I've ever seen anything more beautiful…in my whole life," red managed to say.

"I'll say," said the blond.

"Alexis," said Crowler, "that dragon."

"Yeah, it's just like Jaden's Neos. Only a lot more powerful."

" _I was beginning to think you were never going to summon me, Yujo,_ " said Ten'no.

"Don't be silly buddy. I'd never leave you out of the fun."

" _While you two are talking, how about I activate my ability?_ " said Sukochi.

"Good idea, Sukochi. Cut Benten's ATK in half!"

Sukochi let loose another heat wave that drained Benten of power (L6/A,3300-1650).

"Uh oh."

"It gets better, Mia. Ready, Ten'no?"

" _Always!_ "

"Then I activate the Spell, **Unimon Ritual**! And I'll be using it with only Ten'no!"

"Huh?!"

Everyone gasped as the water from the lake seamed to rise and gather around Ten'no, creating a cocoon.

"What's going on?!" asked Mia.

"He's evolving. Now introducing **Unimon Ten'no, the Water Emperor** (L7/A,2500)!"

The water cocoon burst apart, revealing Ten'no in his new form. He was now covered in blue water-themed armor on his upper torso, arms, legs, and head. His horns were replaced with fins on the sides of his heads. His wings were replaced with large fins. He had fins on his forearms and the back of his lower legs. On the end of his tail was what looked like a blue gem in the shape of a drop of water.

"Well this can't be good."

"It's not. For you anyway. I activate his special ability! Now he can destroy one of your Spells or Traps!"

" _So say goodbye to your Ritual Weapon, Benten!_ " Ten'no shot a blast of water out of his hand, which destroyed the weapon (L6/A,1650-150).

"This is bad!"

"It's not over yet. Since it was a Spell that was destroyed, Ten'no gets a boost!" Ten'no roared as his power increased (L7/A,2500-5000).

"5000 ATK?!"

" _And guess who's gonna be on the receiving end of every last one of them?_ " asked Sukochi.

"Here's a hint, Ten'no! Attack Benten with Fist of the Water King!"

" _This is gonna be good,_ " said Kaze.

" _Here it goes,_ " said Mizu.

Ten'no began to gather a large amount of water around his right fist.

" _Mia, you have bine a worthy opponent. I solute your skills and dueling. But now it's time to end this!_ " Ten'no drove his fist towards Benten, destroying her instantly.

 **Yujo: 2800**

 **Mia: 0**

"Mia!" cried red.

"Uh, what just happened?" asked blond.

"And that is that," said Yujo.

"Nice work, Yujo," said Mia with a smile.

"Well, if you ask me," said red, "I still say it was either luck or cheating."

"Well no one asked you," said Mia.

"Huh? Mia."

"Yujo beat me, fair and square. That's all there is to it."

"Na, that's not all," said Yujo. "You've got some series game there. That was a fun duel. And like my family always says, what's the point of dueling if you can't have any fun?"

"Huh?"

"See ya." Yujo waved at them before heading off back to his dorm. As he walked off, Mia smiled.

 _I gotta say, this place is a lot more fun with you around, Yujo._

 _I've never seen Mia act like this before,_ thought red. _I wonder, could she actually be falling for that Slifer?!_

As Yujo walked, Ten'no began to talk to him.

" _That girl was really something._ "

"Yeah. But I gotta ask, Ten'no."

" _Hm?_ "

"You didn't say that you saluted her comrades. You know, her deck. Why is that?"

" _…_ _I could feel it. That deck didn't fit with her soul._ "

"Huh?"

" _It was as if she was trying to cover something up. Trying to be something she wasn't. And that boy Hawk to. It was the same with him._ "

"Really?"

" _Yes, indeed. This should keep things interesting._ "


	4. Chapter 4

Turn 4: Making the Grade

At the Slifer Red dorm, Yujo was sleeping in while Chip was praying to a picture of Slifer the Sky Dragon.

"Please, please, please. Please help me ace my exams today. Or I'll be stuck wearing this red blazer forever. Not that there's anything wrong with red or course. It's great on you Slifer. But I wanna be in Ra Yellow. Please give me a sign you'll help." As if you answer him, there was an intense wringing. "Slifer?! Oh no, it's just the alarm clock. And as usual, Yujo sleeps right through it. How can he be so relaxed when there's so much at stake? Yujo, wake up. If you miss these tests, you'll never advance to the next dorm."

He was responded to as Yujo accidently knocked both him and the alarm clock away.

"Wrong! I play my Trap card!"

"Why can't you ever be dreaming in DEF?!" asked a ticked off Chip as Yujo woke up.

"Sorry, pal. Well, come on. Let's get ready and get our tails in gear!"

"I'm already ready, I'm waiting for you."

After the exams were done, everybody else left except for Yujo, Chip, and Kent. Kent went over to Yujo and Chip as he saw Chip was sleeping from staying up all night.

"So, is your little friend here gonna wake up or not?" asked Kent.

"Not sure. Hey Chip, wakey-wakey."

"Ah!" Chip gasped as he suddenly woke up. He realized that he slept through the entire test. "Aw, I flunked, didn't I? I'm a complete failure."

"Well, if they were grading for mellow drama, you'd get an A easily," said Yujo.

"Hey, where'd everyone go?" asked Chip.

"They already left," answered Kent. "We were waiting on you. Everyone's getting ready for the field test."

 **(Obelisk boy's dorm)**

Hawk was busy making some improvements to his deck.

"Don't know why Crowler gave the ok for me to be Yujo's opponent for the test, but I'm not complaining. That Slifer slack isn't gonna stand a chance ounce he sees what I've got in stored for him."

 **(School dueling gym)**

Yujo was surprised to see his opponent was Hawk.

"I'm dueling Hawk?"

"That's right, Yujo," said Crowler. "Since you have such an interesting deck, I pulled some strings to make sure you got the challenge you wanted and deserved. So congratulations. You'll be dueling one of the top ranked duelists in the school. What an honor. I hope that you're up for the challenge."

"I've got a bad feeling about this," said Chip.

"Good, I'm not the only one," said Kent. "This is obviously a trap. Only and idiot will agree to it."

"I accept," said Yujo.

"Or Yujo," said Kent.

"It's game time, Hawk. Let's finish what we started."

"Indeed," said Crowler. "In front of the whole school to. Where everyone can watch."

"Yeah," said Hawk, "watch me mop the floor with you."

"DUEL!"  
 **Yujo: 4000**

 **Hawk: 4000**

"No excuses this time, Hawk!"

"Bring it, Slifer slacker!"

"Well, I aim to please. Here goes," said Yujo as he drew his card. "I think I'll start with the Spell, **Magical Mallet**! Now I can take any card number of cards from my hand, shuffle them back into my deck, and draw the same amount."

"Yujo got a rare card on the first draw?" asked Chip.

"And a very dangerous one at that," said Kent. "Now he can keep the cards he wants and the ones he doesn't need right now."

"Now I think I'll use **Unimon Mizu, the Water** and **Unimon Kessho, the Crystal** to set the Pendulum scale!"

Mizu appeared in a pillar of light to Yujo's right with a 2 under her. In the one on his left was what looked like a dinosaur. It looked like a t-rex made of diamonds and crystals with large muscled arms and a diamond spikes going down its back. Under it was a glowing 8.

" _About time,_ " said Kessho. " _I was wondering when I'd get a chance to show my stuff._ "

" _Well, now you get your chance,_ " said Mizu.

"You think that's good? Wait till you see this. Swing forth, pendulum! Carve the arc of victory! Come forth, my comrades! I Pendulum summon **Unimon Daku, the Dark** (L4/A,1700) and **Unimon Raitoningu, the Lightning** (L4/A,1600)!"

Along with Daku appeared a teen wearing an opened white vest with yellow trimmings that showed his front and long, baggy yellow pants. He had yellow eyes and spikey electric yellow hair.

" _So, this is Hawk?_ " he asked. " _Not what I expected. But then again, what I expected or not, he'll go boom just the same._ "

" _Quite so,_ " said Daku. " _Do it, Yujo!_ "

"You got it! I'm using Daku's ability to fuce him and Raitoningu!" Daku jumped up and his body disappeared into a vortex and Raitoningu jumped into and followed soon after. "I Fusion Summon **Unimon Shinen, the Abyss** (L6/A,2300)!"

Appearing on Yujo's field was a large black shark with blue scary stipes all over it.

" _I hope he summons something good. I'm hungry._ "

"Hold your teeth for now, big guy. I'll end things with a facedown."

"Don't' think for a second that oversized fish stands a chance against me, Yujo. Or against this!" Hawk then drew his card. "Now, **V-Tiger Jet** , sharpen your claws for ATK (L4/A,1600)!"

"V-Tiger Jet?" _But that's a machine-type monster,_ thought Yujo. _From our last duel, I was under the impression that his deck was that of DARK or zombie-type monsters. Well, Ten'no did say that his deck didn't fit his soul. Maybe this is his real one._

"And there's a lot more where that came from! Check out the magic of **Frontline Base**! It lets me special summon a Level 4 or below Union monster from my hand ounce per turn. And I have just the one. I summon **W-Wing Catapult** in ATK (L4/A,1300)! Gentle-bots, start your engines! Guess what, Yujo? You're not the only one who can Fusion Summon without Polymerization! By banishing V-Tiger Jet and W-Wing Catapult, I can combine them! Alright, the **VW-Tiger Catapult** (L6/A,2000)! But wait, I'm not done yet. He still has his special ability!"

"That can't be good."

"By discarding a card, I can force your fish into DEF (L6/D,1500)! Now, Tiger Catapult! Turn sharky into fish sticks! Heat Seeker Blitz!" VW launched a barrage of missiles at Shinen which destroyed him.

"Crowler?" Alexis and Shepperd asked in union.

"Don't look at me. I didn't even know Hawk had those cards. Honestly!"

"I'll finish up with one card facedown."

"Yeah, you do that. Now then, swing forth, pendulum! Carve the arc of victory! Daku (L4/A,1700) and Raitoningu (L4/A,1600)! And I'll once again use Daku's ability to fuce them to Fusion Summon **Unimon Konton, the Chaos** (L6/A,2100)!"

Konton was a man with long white hair. He wore black spell caster robes with white trimmings.

" _And now for the chaos to begin._ "

"If you say so. I activate Konton's special ability! If you have a monster that was summoned from your Extra deck out, I can send that monster back and separate it into the monsters that were used to summon it!"

"Say what?!"

" _Dividing Discord!_ " Konton used his black magic to cover VW in a vail of darkness that separated him into two (L4/A,1600) (L4/A,1300).

"That's not good."

"And it's about to get worse. Konton! Destroy W-Wing Catapult with Chaos Magic!"

" _Your wish is my command!_ " Konton shot a spiral of light and dark magic at the machine that destroyed it instantly.

 **Yujo: 4000**

 **Hawk: 3200**

"That's a rather deadly card," said Shepperd.

"Yeah, no kidding," said Alexis. "The ability to separate Fusions like that? That's not something you wanna mess with."

"I'll end my turn with that.

"And here I thought Yujo was gonna have trouble with Hawk with that new deck he seems to be using," said Kent.

"You got lucky, Slifer slime. Well here's something that can help both of us. I play **Card of Sanctity**!"

"Awesome! One of my favorites!"

"I take it you know what it does then?"

"Sure do. It lets us both draw till we're both holding six cards in our hands." They both drew five cards.

"Ready for round two, slacker? Because **X-Head Cannon** is (L4/A,1800)! And thanks to Frontline Base, so is **Z-Metal Tank** (L4/A,1500)! Now I'll play **Monster Reborn**! This lets me bring back W-Wing Catapult (L4/A,1300)! And now for my facedown! **Call of the Haunted**! With this, I bring back the monster I discarded with VW's effect. Roar, **Y-Dragon Head** (L4/A,1500)!"

"Five machine-type monsters at ounce?!"

"Not for long! I once again combine V and W to ounce again Fusion Summon VW-Tiger Catapult (L6/A,2000)! Now I'll combine X, Y and Z to Fusion Summon **XYZ-Dragon Cannon** (L8/A,2800)!"

"Oh great!" said Mia. "Now Hawk has two machines out who both have 2000 or greater ATK!"

"But wait, Yujo! There's more!"

"There is?"

"Actually, less. Sure, they say two's better than one, but I must disagree. Because I combine these to machines to Fusion Summon the one and only **VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon** (L8/A,3000)!"

" _I think we're in trouble,_ " said Mizu.

" _Oh gee, what makes you think that?_ " asked Kessho.

"Makes your Konton seam tamed, huh? Or at least, it did." Yujo gasped as Konton vanished.

"Konton?! Where is he?!"

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did I forget to mention VWXYZ's special ability? He allows me to banish one of your cards ounce per turn. And if you think that's impressive, wait till you see his attack. An attack that'll strike your Life Points directly! Heavy Metal Mallis!"

The giant machine unleashed a volley of missiles and lasers that stuck Yujo head on.

 **Yujo: 1000**

 **Hawk: 3200**

"Y _u_ j _o_!" cried Chip, Kent, Mia, Mizu, and Kessho at ounce!

"How's that, Yujo?! Guess you're not as good…as…you…" He stopped talking as he saw Yujo was laughing like crazy.

"Now that's what I'm talking about! It's been a while since I've bine hit like that! Nice one Hawk!"

"Well someone's obviously got a screw loose. I'll end my turn with a facedown."

"Alright, here we go!" Yujo smiled at the card he drew. "You got here just in time. Swing forth, pendulum! Carve the arc of victory! Come forth, my comrade! I Pendulum Summon Raitoningu (L4/A,1600)!"

Everyone was confused as he only summoned Raitoningu.

"Well that's weird," said Chip.

"You're right. I thought he would've summoned out a bunch of more monsters then that. Why only that one?"

" _You drew him, didn't you?_ " asked Raitoningu.

"Yup. You ready?"

" _When you are._ "

"I activate Raitoningu's special ability! I can sacrifice him to summon a Level 5 or higher Unimon from my hand and this summoning counts as a Tribute Summon!"

"You're Tribute summoning now?"

"I summon **Unimon Ten'no, the Emperor** (L7/A,2500)!" Everyone gasped as the thunder-type monster was replaced by the giant white dragon.

"Flying Falcons!" gasped Kent.

"Where did that thing come from?!" gasped Chip.

"Yeah, yeah. It's a real nice site," said Hawk. "But you're overgrown lizard isn't strong enough to beat mine."

" _He'll regret saying that after this duel,_ " said Ten'no.

"Let's show. I activate one of Ten'no's abilities! Since he was Tribute summoned, I can send him off to the grave to evolve him!"

Everyone gasped as a storm of thunder and lightning clouds gathered and Ten'no flew up into it.

"I summon **Unimon Ten'no, the Lightning Emperor** (L7/A,2500)!"

There was a clash of thunder and lightning as Ten'no descended in his new form. He was covered in yellow lightning-themed armor on his upper torso, arms, legs, and head. His six black horns were replaced with four yellow jagged ones. His wings were replaced with two wings that were entirely made of lightning. He had three jagged spikes on his forearms and the back of his lower legs. On the end of his tail was a yellow gem in the shape of a lightning bolt.

"That's different then what he used against me," said Mia in surprise. "Does this mean that Ten'no can take different forms for different summoning's?"

"Ok, so he's got a new look. It's still not enough. Are you done?"

"Of course I'm not. I activate his special ability! Ounce per turn, I can destroy on of your Level 5 or higher monsters!"

"Say what?!"

" _Time to rain down judgment!_ " Ten'no pointed his right finger to the sky which caused the skies to light up with lightning. He brought his hand down which led to Hawk's giant machine being structed by lightning and destroyed.

"No! My monster! Lucky punk."

"And there's more! Until the end of this turn, Ten'no's gonna gain all the ATK of that destroyed monster!" Ten'no roared as he gained power (L7/A,2500-5500).

"5500?!"

" _And you're about to feel them,_ " said Mizu.

" _This is gonna be good!_ " Kessho said excitingly.

"Ten'no! Attack Hawk directly with Fist of the Lightning King!"

"Not so fast, slacker! Remember my facedown? Go, **Mirror Force**!"

"Oh no!" gasped Kent, Chip, and Mia.

"Sorry, slacker. Now your big bad dragon goes bye-bye."

"That's what you think. I play the Trap card, **Trap Jammer**!"

"What?!"

"The facedown I had since round one. Now the activation of your Trap is negated and it's destroyed!"

Hawk could only watch as his last line of defense was destroyed and Ten'no gathered lightning around his right fist.

" _Hawk, you have bine the greatest challenge we have had since coming to Duel Academy and you have put up a much better fight then last time,_ " said Ten'no. " _I salute your skills as a duelist. But your deck still does not match with your soul. You still seem to be trying to be something you're not. And that is why you will lose!_ "

Ten'no drove his fist into Hawk, wiping out the rest of his Life Points.

 **Yujo: 1000**

 **Hawk: 0**

After a moment of silence, the crowed exploded into cheers and applause.

"Yujo did it!" Chip.

"And not only did he do it, but he did it with style to," said Kent.

"That's that," said Yujo. "Unless you wanna duel again sometime."

"Oh, believe me, slacker," said Hawk, "we will."

"Way to go, Yujo!" came Chip's voice. Yujo turned to see him and Kent.

"That was well played, Yujo," came Shepperd's voice over the announcers. "Only once before in the history of our revered academy has a Slifer ever dueled and Obelisk during these exams. And just like the Slifer before, you won. And you know what? Every day, you remind me more and more or him."

"I do?"

"Yes indeed. It is with great pride that I promote you to Ra Yellow. Good job."

Everyone cheered in agreement.

"Ra Yellow?" asked Chip before he talked Yujo into a hug. "You're the best, Yujo."

"I try to."

"Great job, Yujo," said Kent as he offered his hand. "Allow me to be the first to welcome you to the Ra Yellow Dorm."

"Thanks, Kent," said Yujo before grapping the hand of his now fellow Ra.

 **Sorry this is so late. I'm gonna try to post a new chapter every day.**

 **Now, review answers.**

 **Halter:** 1; Yujo can swim. 2; he does like to eat. 3; you'll just have to wait and find out.

See you tomorrow people.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everybody. Normally I'd just skip right to the chapter, but I have a review to answer from Flare Phoenix first. Keep in mind pal, that the people of wright the stories they wright because they want to, not to get other people's approval. It's supposed to be for fun. So even if you say I should just scrap this, I plan to go with it to the end. Also, I did come up with my own ideas, I was just using GX as a sort of outline until then. And also, I'm not the only one that's done that. A prime example being one of my favorite stories "Two sides of the Gentle Darkness" by DarkZorua100. As for Yujo, that's who his character's supposed to be. Someone who is just like Jaden but a little bit different with a mysterious past. As for his deck, I wanted to make a unique deck that had all the forms of summoning. Also, keep in mind, this is my first fanfic. But remember, this is all just for fun. Not for approval. Even if other people who read it say they hate it, that shouldn't stop someone from writing what they want to write.**

 **Now that I got that off my chest, what's say we get this chapter going, shall we?**

Turn 5: Secrets Revealed Part 1

Yujo, wearing his new Ra Yellow blazer, was outside at night staring up at the moon.

"I wonder how things are going back home."

"You would wonder," said a voice. He turned to see a boy with blond hair and another with purple hair that covered his right eye.

"Ray. Shade. I haven't seen much of you guys."

"Well, we aren't exactly in the same dorm," said Shade. "So anyway, what do think of the outside world so far?"

"It's pretty different from home. I haven't seen a single Duel Spirit other than then ours since coming here. I mean, besides that big scary mass of negative energy beneath us."

"So, you haven't told your new friends I take it?" asked Ray.

"What do you think? It's not exactly something that can come up in standard conversation. We'll keep things as they are for now, alright?"

"Alright," said Ray, "but what about the negative energy?"

"We'll start dealing with it tomorrow night. I've heard about this place called the abandoned dorm where students use to go missing. We'll go study and gather some information it to send a report back home."

Ray and Shade gave a slight bow before answering. "As you wish."

Little did the Ra and two Obelisks know, something with glowing reptilian yellow eyes was watching them from the cover of bushes and trees.

Yujo along with Ray and Shade were out and their way to what others called the abandoned dorm.

"You sure about this, Yujo?" asked Ray.

"Ray, it's Yujo," said Shade.

"Huh, good point."

"Ok, I'll pretend that wasn't offensive," said Yujo.

"Yujo, need I remind you that coming here could get us expelled?" asked Ray. "I, for one, am in no hurry to leave."

"Look, we're just going to gather information on the negative emotions on this place to send a report back. We'll be in and out."

"Now where have I heard that before?" asked Shade.

After a while of walking, they eventually found their destination.

"So, this is the abandoned dorm?" asked Yujo.

"Well, this place gives off all kinds of creepy," said Shade.

"Scared of the dark, Shade?" asked Ray with a smirk. "I wouldn't think it possible."

"Ha-ha-ha. Funny."

Before they could go inside though, the dorm began to be surrounded by a dark aura.

"What the?"

"It's reacting," said Ray.

"Ok," said Shade, "but to what?"

As if to answer him, some of the dark energy surrounding the dorm seemed to leave it and go over their heads. They turned to see a reptilian shape in the shadows that the dark energy was focused into.

"What? A Duel Demon?" asked Yujo.

Ray and Shade protectively got in front of Yujo as they brought out and activated a yellow and purple duel disk that were exactly like Yujo's.

"Halt! By order of the law!" shouted Ray.

"Come out quietly and slowly with your hands, tentacles, and/or others over your head!" shouted Shade.

"How about you catch me instead?" asked the demon. It suddenly vanished right out of their sight.

"What the?! Where'd he go?!" asked Yujo.

As if to answer him, over the announcers, a large draconic roar was let loose that was so loud it literally woke up everyone on the island.

"Ow! My ears!" cried Chip.

"Someone hit the snooze bomb," groaned Kent covered his ears.

"Ugh, what the heckady heck was that?" asked Mia.

"I swear if this is some kind of trick, someone's getting punched," complained Hawk.

" _Attention, lower life forms,_ " came the voice of the demon that Yujo and the others ran into, " _this is Duel Academy's new guest speaking. Thank you all so much for having me over by the way. In case you were wondering, that was my roar you all heard. I'm an old acquaintance of Yujo Tagaini. I'm here to challenge him to a duel and I would oh so much appreciate it if you all were to be there to see it. If you want to, please come to the Obelisk Arena in 15 minutes. I do hope you all can make it. Until then."_

As the message ended, Yujo, Ray, and Shade all just stood there.

"I have a very bad feeling about this," said Yujo.

"Well don't we all?" asked Shade with sarcasm.

"No, he's right," said Ray. "If this Duel Demon wanted to duel Yujo, why didn't ho do wo when he had the chance?"

"Well, we can stand here thinking about it," said Yujo, "or we can get out answers at where he plans to meet us."

 **(15 minutes later)**

When the three of them got there, they found that the bleachers were already filled to the brim with what must have bine every student in the school.

"Wow, talk about a full house," said Shade.

"Well, I think I can speak for everyone when I say that we're all quite curious about his," said Shepperd's voice. The three turned their heads to see him with Crowler, Alexis, Chip, Kent, and Mia.

"Oh boy," said Yujo.

"Ray? Shade?" said Mia in surprise. "What are you guys doing with Yujo? And those duel disks?"

"Oh, Mia," said Ray. "It's, um…"

"It's kind of a long story," said Shade.

"And what a story it is," came a voice.

That was when it happened. A large pillar of fire erupted in the center of the arena. Everyone screamed because they could tell by the heat that it was real and not a hologram. As the fire disappeared, it revealed the creature Yujo and the others ran into in all its glory.

It took the form of an 8-foot-tall red dragon with a humanoid body and no wings. It had fins on the side of its head and was covered in black armor. On its arms was a black duel disk that was the same as Yujo's.

"Zhenma!" said Yujo.

"It's bine quite some time, little man," said the creature named Zhenma as it gave a mocking bow.

"Yujo, you know that thing?!" gasped Kent.

"Oh, that's right," said Zhenma, "you haven't told them yet."

"There's a reason for that, you know?!" said Ray.

"Well then, allow me to enlighten them! Gather around, children. Old Zhenma's going to tell you all a story about a very special place. Only this isn't some made up fantasy world like your parents would tell you before you went to bed. Oh no, this is a about a place that is very much real."

"Oh boy," said Ray, "this is gonna be a head ache in the morning."

"Now then, I take it that some of you know of Duel Spirits, yes? For those of you who don't, they are the monsters you all summon in your duels. Believe it or not, these monsters you summon aren't really holograms. When you summon a monster in a duel, you call over that very monster from their very world, the Duel Spirit world. Well get this, for off, there is a place. A kingdom where the border between this world and the Duel Spirit world are at its thinnest. So thin, that humans and Duel Spirits are capable of freely crossing over between the two worlds. It is known as the Kingdom of United Souls. It is a place where humans and Duel Spirits can live together in peaceful harmony outside of duels. Heck, they can even settle down together and start families. I've seen the half-human half-Duel Spirit offspring born from such things!"

"Wow. There's a place like that?" asked Chip for everyone. Everyone was getting pretty absorbed into this.

"Yeah, but it's got its down sides," said Yujo.

"How would you know that?" asked Crowler.

"Well he does live there," said Zhenma. "So it would be rather unacceptable for him to not know of Duel Demons like me. Isn't that right, Yujo? Oh, please forgive me. I should pay my proper respects and call you by your full title. What I meant to say was Prince Yujo! Crowned prince and son of the current king and next one inline for the position of king of the Kingdom of United Souls!"

Everyone stared at Yujo in complete and total shock with wide eyes and dropped mouths.

"PRINCE?!"

"Oh, yeah," said Yujo with a sheepish grin. "I'm next in line for the throne. Did I forget to mention that?"

"Wait, hold on," said Alexis. "Duel Demons?"

"Those are what we call dark Duel Spirits," said Ray. "Unfortunately, not all Duel Spirits are nice and friendly."

"The ones that aren't are Duel Demons," said Shade. "They are born from gathered sources of dark and negative energy. They view humans as nothing more than lower life forms meant to be crushed beneath their feet."

"You say it as though we're wrong," said Zhenma. "Honestly, I really see no use in you humans at all. So weak and powerless without your decks. How could you worthless pests be anything more?" Of course, that earned him some boos and insults from the crowd.

"And the reason you two know of this is probably because you two are also from this kingdom?" asked Alexis.

"Oh, they more than just live there," said Zhenma. "Those two are members of his personal Six Guardian Knights!"

"Knights?!" everyone asked in union.

"It's a tradition for the royal family," said Ray. "The crowned ruler and heir are required to have six duelists to be his personal body guards to act as his personal body guards so that the one they protect may grow up into someone worthy of being called the ruler of the kingdom."

"Ok, that's enough with the revealing," said Yujo. "What do you want, Zhenma?"

"Weren't you listening? I'm here to duel you."

"He does realize that he didn't have to gather the entire school hear just for that right?" asked Crowler.

"It's more than just that," said Shade. "Now everyone in the school knows our secret. The existence of the kingdom is supposed to be just that. A secret."

"Secret revealed or not," said Yujo, "that doesn't stop the fact that this demon's going down." Yujo ran over to the arena and got on. "If you wanna duel Zhenma, you've got one. Tell everyone to stay back, Shepperd. There are no holograms in a duel with a Duel Demon."

"You don't have to tell us twice," said Shepperd as he and the others backed up a bit.

"It's game time." Yujo then activated the solid silver disk hologram.

"The time for games is over, your highness," said Zhenma. A red fire themed disk hologram appeared from his black duel disk. "And don't forget, when you lose in a duel like this, you'll lose more than just your Life Points."

"I'm afraid to know what that means," said Mia.

"DUEL!"

 **Yujo: 4000**

 **Zhenma: 4000**

"Non-royals first," said Zhenma as he drew his card. "I summon **Purgatory Priestess** in ATK (L3/A,900)!" Appearing on his field was a fiery demonic woman with black skin, red burned hair, and red priestess gowns.

"I've never seen that card before," said Chip.

"Not surprising," said Kent. "With Yujo's deck and this big revealing, I think we're going to be seeing a lot more of these kinds of cards from this guy."

"Now for her ability. As long as she's out, all my Purgatory monsters will gain an extra 1000 ATK and DEF (L3/A,900-1900)."

"That's not good," said Mia.

"Now I activate the Field Spell, **Purgatory Battlefield**!" There was a flash of light and everyone found themselves in a burning battle torn wasteland.

"Well, isn't this a cheery place," said Yujo.

"And it doesn't just change to background. Now, whenever a FIRE monster of ours is destroyed, we get to put a Level 4 or below monster from our deck straight to our hand. I think I'll end my turn with two facedowns."

"My draw then." _Not one of my best hands, but if I play my cards right, I should be fine._ "I'll start by playing the Continuous Spell, **Eternal Allies**! Now I can add a Level 4 or below Unimon from my deck to my hand ounce per turn. And I'll use that effect right now. Now, I'll summon out **Unimon Hikari, the Light** in DEF (L2/D,0). I'll play two facedowns and end my turn."

"Too bad you won't have a chance to use them," said Zhenma as he drew his card. "I summon **Purgatory Knight** in ATK (L4/A,1900)!"

On Zhenma's field was now a knight with armor made of volcanic rock and wielded a flaming sword.

"Now you have two of my servants to deal with. And thanks to my Priestess, my knight gets stronger (L4/A,1900-2900)!"

"2900 ATK?!"

"That's right! And now to put them all to use. Purgatory Knight! Attack with Flaming Sword Flash!"

Purgatory Knight leaped foreword and slashed Hikari in two. After that, Yujo was covered in a faint light.

"What?"

"Sorry pal, but now Hikari's special ability activates. First I don't take any more damage for the rest of the turn. And now, I can take any Unimon that's Level 4 or below and add it to my hand."

"Well then, it appears you're safe for this turn. But you won't be so lucky next turn."

"We'll see. Here goes. First, I'll use the effects of Eternal Allies to add a Unimon to my hand. Now I'll use **Unimon Chikyu, the Earth** and **Unimon Kaze, the Wind** to set the Pendulum Scale!" Kaze appeared at Yujo's left with a 12 under her while Chikyu was at his right with a 1 underneath. "Now, I'm allowed to summon monsters that are Level 2 through 11 all at the same time! Swing forth, pendulum! Carve the arc of victory! Come forth, my comrades! I return Hikari (L2/D,0) and summon **Unimon Kasai, the Fire** (L4/A,1700)!"

On Yujo's field was now a teen with fire fore hair and flaming eyes. He wore an open red vest and white shorts.

" _It's about time. You took a little long to summon me._ "

"Sorry pal." They stopped chatting as they heard gasps from the crowd.

"Wow, did you here that?!"

"I think so!"

"No way! His monster talked!"

" _Wait, they can hear us?_ " asked Kaze.

" _It must be due to Zhenma's presents,_ " said Chikyu.

"Well that makes things easier. Now then, I activate Kasai's special ability! Now I can summon a Unimon from my hand by decreasing its Level by two. I summon **Unimon Daku, the Dark** (L4-2/A,1700)!"

Kasai held out his hands to create a pillar of fire. It disappeared to reveal Daku.

" _Going for that, huh?_ " he asked.

" _Looks like, old buddy,_ " said Kasai.

"What are they talking about?" asked Mia.

"Not sure," said Kent. "I've never seen that Kasai guy before."

"Uh, Ray? Shade?" asked Chip. "Care to explain to the rest of us?"

"Just wait and see," said Shade with a smile. "You're gonna like this."

"Sorry Zhenma," said Yujo, "but Kasai's a Tuner monster!"

"A what?" everyone asked.

"Watch! I Tune my Level 4 Kasai with my Level 2 Daku!"

" _You ready, Daku?!_ " Kasai roared passionately before his body began to glow and turned into 4 little orbs of light. The orbs burst into 4 green rings.

" _Indeed, I am, Kasai!_ " The four rings surrounded Daku in a straight line. As they descended upon him, Daku's body became nothing but a translucent shape of himself with an orange glowing outline, with two orbs glowing in his body.

"Now, watch as the spirits of fire and darkness come together to bring forth a worrier with a heart as noble and pure as a volcano is destructive!" Yujo chanted as the two orbs realigned themselves in a perfect straight line as a pillar of flowing light passed through the rings and covered the entire area with its shine. "I Synchro Summon **Unimon Yogan, the Lava** (L6/A,2300)!"

Emerging from the light came a warrior wearing read armor, gauntlets, boots, and helmet. He wore white pants and a white longed sleeved shirt. Resting on his shoulder was a large sword with a 6-foot long blade made of volcanic rock.

" _I am here to serve, my prince,_ " he said. After that, everyone cheered at the sight of the new summoning.

"Wow, anybody gonna tell us what that was?" asked Kent.

"To summon a Synchro monster, you need to send one Tuner monster and one or more non-Tuner monsters from your field to the graveyard in order to call out a Synchro monster from the Extra deck whose Level equals the combined Levels of the sent monsters," explained Ray. "Yujo just had to send his Level 4 Kasai Tuner monster and Level 2 Daku in order to Synchro Summon the Level 6 Yogan."

"And the best thing is, is that the monsters he used were Pendulum monsters," said Shade. "So, he can just bring them back next turn."

"Now I'll activate the Equip Spell, **United We Stand**!"

"What?!"

"Oh yeah! Now Yogan is gonna gain an extra 800 ATK and DEF for every monster on my field!"

" _Lend me your power, Hikari!_ " A yellow aura flew from Hikari and joined with Yogan's red aura (L6/A,2300-3900).

"Uh oh."

"Now Yogan! Attack that Priestess with Volcanic Sword Slash!"

"Not so fast! I play the Continues Trap, **Ever Burning Purgatory**!" The Trap revealed a picture of his knight surrounded by a pillar of fire. "Now, as long as this Trap is out, all my Purgatory monsters can't be destroyed by battle!"

" _That may be so,_ " said Yogan as he lifted his sword, " _but it will not save your Life Points!_ "

"That's were my other facedown comes in! The Trap, **Half or Nothing**! Now you must choose between continuing your attack or ending your Battle Phase. Of course, if you choose to continue, the ATK of all the monsters you have out will but cut in half till the end of the Battle Phase. So? Which is it?"

"Hm. Guess I'll just have to press on. Go, Yogan!"

" _As you wish, my prince_ (L6/A,3900-1950) _!_ "

Yogan swung his sword down on the Priestess which caused it to scream in pain.

 **Yujo: 4000**

 **Zhenma: 3950**

"Oh, and by the way Zhenma? Yogan can attack two times a turn!"

"Two attacks?!"

" _I'm afraid so!_ " said Yogan as he stuck the Priestess again.

 **Yujo: 4000**

 **Zhenma: 3900**

"I'll end things at that."

"Aw, Crying Condors," cursed Kent. "He almost had him. He could've knocked out more than half of that creeps Life Points with that." Everyone was then somewhat surprised when they heard Yujo laughing.

"Man! I thought I had you! Oh well. That'll teach me." His monsters couldn't help but smile at this.

" _Ha. My prince, even in moments like this, you still have fun when you duel, no matter what,_ " said Yugan. " _It makes me proud to serve you._ "

 _Proud to serve him?!_ Thought Hawk. _How can he say that when that Slifer is laughing in a situation like this?! If that joker doesn't win this, then this may end up being his last duel ever!_


	6. Chapter 6

Turn 6: Secrets Revealed Part 2

 **Yujo: 4000**

 **Zhenma: 3900**

Yujo stood on one side of the battle torn wasteland with Yogan and Hikari and two facedowns along with Eternal Allies. On Zhenma's side was his Priestess and Knight.

"Your fate is set," said Zhenma. "Soon, my Purgatory deck will finish off all your monsters. And then you."

"If I had a card for every time a Duel Demon told me that, I'd have more decks then I'd know what to do with. Your go, Zhenma."

"Very well. First I play **Pot of Greed** to draw two more cards. Perfect. I activate the Spell, **Mystical Space Typhoon**!"

"Oh, come on!"

"That's right. Now your United We Stand shall fall!" A typhoon appeared on and blew away the aura surrounding Yogan (L6/3900-2300). "Now my knight! Attack with Flaming Sword Flash!"

"Not so fast! I'm playing Chikyu's pendulum ability!"

" _Ounce per turn, up here, I can negate one of your attacks!_ " A large boulder erupted from the ground and saved Yogan.

"A well played move. Unfortunately for you, like your worrier, mine can attack twice per turn! Go, Knight!" Knight swung its sword again destroying the boulder this time before leaping at Yogan.

"Oh boy! I play my facedown! **Negate Attack**!" A barrier appeared before Yogan that blocked the knights attack.

"He's still standing?!"

" _So long as the prince may fight_ ," Yogan answered.

"Here we go," said Yujo as he drew his card. "First I'll use the effect of Eternal Allies to add a Unimon to my hand. Now, swing forth, pendulum! Carve the arc of victory! Come forth, my comrades! **Unimon Kasai, the Fire** (L4/A,1700), **Unimon Daku, the Dark** (L4/A,1700) and **Unimon Mizu, the Water** (L4/D,1700)! Now I'll activate Daku's ability to fuce him and Kasai!"

" _Your turn, Daku!_ "

" _Let's go!_ "

"I Fusion Summon **Unimon Chikara, the Force** (L6/A,2300)!"

" _Salutations and greetings._ "

"Now I'll use Mizu'a ability to add a Ritual card from my deck to my hand. Now I'll play it! **Unimon Ritual**! So I'll send off Mizu and Hikari to Ritual Summon **Unimon Kori, the Ice** (L6/A,2200)!"

" _Hope you're ready for a blizzard, lizard._ "

Everyone cheered for Yujo's monsters.

"Way to go, Yujo!" cheered Chip.

"Ritual, Fusion, and even Synchro," said Kent.

"Even so, don't forget that my **Ever Burning Purgatory** keeps my Purgatory monsters from being destroyed by battle."

"I know, I know. And that's why I summoned Chikara. Ounce per turn, her ability can send a card on the field back to its owner's hand."

"What?!"

"Chikara, send that Trap back with Blow Away Breath!"

" _Glady,_ " she said before taking in a deep breath. She blew it all out and blew the Trap card back to Zhenma's hand.

"Now, Chikara! Attack his Priestess with Banshee Scream Storm!"

" _Have a hear of this song,_ " she said before screaming and destroying the Priestess.

 **Yugo: 4000**

 **Zhenma: 3600**

"And without your Priestess, your Knight's going to lose a few points (L4/A,2900-1900)."

"Maybe, but don't forget, thanks to my Field Spell, since you just destroyed a FIRE monster, I get to add a Level 4 or below monster from my deck to my hand."

"Well, it's about to gain some company. Now, Kori! Attack with Frozen Fury!"

" _Time for the deep freeze!_ " Kori let loose a blizzard of snow and ice that froze the knight solid before it shattered.

 **Yujo: 4000**

 **Zhenma: 3200**

"I don't think so. The card I added to my hand was Purgatory Guardian. And thanks to its ability, I can discard it to save my Knight." Zhenma discarded his card and the Knight returned to the field.

"Well he won't be around for long. Yogan! Attack that knight with Volcanic Sword Slash!"

" _Merely point the way, my lord, and I will leave a path of scorched earth for you!_ " Yogan lifted his large sword and slashed the Knight in two.

 **Yujo: 4000**

 **Zhenma: 2800**

"And don't forget, Yogan can attack twice a turn!" Yogan charged forward and slashed hard on Yogan.

 **Yujo: 4000**

 **Zhenma: 500**

The students went wiled for Yujo's move.

"Alright! He wiped out more than half that creeps Life Points in a single turn!"

"He's the future king of his home! No wonder he's so good."

"Well, all hail the prince, baby! Woo!"

"Don't forget, because you destroyed another FIRE monster, I get to add another one to my hand."

"I know, but I think me and my team can handle it. After all, thanks to Kori's special ability, you have to set all your Spells before playing them. So do your worst."

"You want my worst? Be careful what you wish for, little prince, you might just get it!" Zhenma drew his sixth card. "Now then, since you have monsters on your field while I have none, I can summon my **Purgatory Commander** (L5/A,2100)!"

The Commander had volcanic rock armor with fire at the top and he wielded a flaming trident while riding a black horse with a flaming mane, tail, and eyes.

"And since that was a special summon, I can now summon the Tuner monster, **Purgatory Nurse Maid** (L3/A,1200)!"

The maid was another fiend women with red skin and dressed in a red nurse outfit.

"Tuner monster?!" gasped Chip.

"Does that mean what I think it does?" asked Mia.

"I'm afraid it does," said Ray.

"I tune my Level 3 Nurse Maid with my Level 5 Commander!"

The Nurse Maid glowed and turned into three little orbs of light which each burst into a green ring. The three rings surrounded the Commander whose body became translucent with an orange glowing outline, with five orbs glowing in its body.

"And now, these two fiends of flame will come together to bring forth a creature who teaches all who face it to fear fire!" The five orbs realigned themselves in a perfect, straight line as a pillar of flowing light passed through the ring and covered the entire area with its shine. "I Synchro Summon…myself! **Demon General, Purgatory Zhenma** (L8/A,2500)!" As the light vanished, it was revealed that Yogan moved from the duelist zone to the field.

"Wait, did he just summon himself?!" asked Kent.

"I did, and as long as I'm out, you can't activate any pendulum abilities during my turn."

" _That means I can't stop him!_ " gasped Chikyu.

"Quite so. Also, since Nurse Maid was sent to the graveyard by being used as Synchro material I regain 1000 Life Points."

 **Yujo: 4000**

 **Zhenma: 1500**

"And know I'll attack your zombie girl! Demon Dragon Blast!"

Zhenma blasted a burst of fire from his mouth that destroyed Chikara.

 **Yujo: 3700**

 **Zhenma: 1500**

"Chikara!"

"And I'm not done! Since I just destroyed one of your monsters, you know lose Life Points equal to that monsters Level times 200! Fire Rainstorm!" A rainfall of fireballs came crashing down on Yujo.

 **Yujo: 2500**

 **Zhenma: 1500**

"Yujo!" cried Chip and Mia.

"That one looked like it hurt," said Kent.

"And I'll end my turn with a facedown. You fool," said Zhenma. "You think you can lead a kingdom with skills like that? Pathetic."

" _How dare!_ " Yogan protested.

" _You take that back, Demon!_ " said Kori.

"Why should I? Look at him. What kind of king could some like him possibly be?"

"The right kind," said Yujo. That got everyone's attention as they looked at Yujo.

"What?" asked Zhenma.

"You heard me. It's related to what father always told me. To a king, his people are his most prized possession. Because without his people, a king is nothing. While this may be true, the king is the most important person of all. He keeps the peace, and stands as a symbol of strength for his people. In societies with royalty, the king is determined by bloodline rather than personality. As a result, there is the danger of the country being governed by weak, selfish fools who only know the rich comforts in life. He could end up being the weakest man there is, when the country could be led better by a farmhand who knows the difficulties and sorrows in life, and has grown wise from his own experiences. That's why, ever since I was little, I did everything I could to get out of the castle with my parents help so that I could explore the kingdom and get to know its people and their sorrows and pain."

Everyone stared in silence and aw while Yujo's monsters smiled at him with Ray and Shade as he continued complete honesty in his voice and solid determination in his eyes.

"My goal and dream is to become everything a king should be. Strong, kind, and gentle for all those who need me. No matter the situation, a king must never stop moving forward, because he must always stand strong for those who depend on my strength. You're asking me what kind of king I plan to become, Zhenma?! Well there's your answer!"

"Yujo…" was all Mia could say.

"Ounce again, old friend," said Ray, "you make me proud to be one of your knights."

"It's my draw!" Yujo smiled at the card he drew. "Now, swing forth, pendulum! Carve the arc of victory! Come forth, my partner! **Unimon Ten'no, the Emperor** (L7/A,2500)!"

Everyone cheered as the dragon made his appearance.

" _Well done and said, Yujo,_ " said Ten'no. " _Now come, let's show this fool our power!_ "

"Just what I was thinking! I use Kaze's pendulum ability to move Chikyu to the field (L4/D,2000)!"

"Well don't think for a second you can still win this. Remember this? My Trap card, Ever Burning Purgatory! Now I can't be destroyed by battle. So now what?"

"This! I activate one of Ten'no's special abilities! Ounce per turn, he can turn an EARTH monster on the field into Level 7!"

" _And I think it's clear to all that the target it Chikyu!_ " said Ten'no as Chikyu was covered in a light (L4-7/D,2000).

"Wait! Two Level 7 monsters?!"

"That's right! That means this! I overlay my Level 7 Ten'no and Chikyu!"

Ten'no turned into yellow energy in the shape of a dragon while Chikyu turned into orange energy that spiraled around Ten'no. The yellow dragon shaped energy with the orange energy spiraling around it flew into the air.

"With these two monsters, I build the overlay network!"

A black hole like portal appeared and the two energies flew in.

"I Xyz summon **Unimon Ten'no, the Earth Emperor** (R7/A,2500/O2)!"

Out of the portal came Ten'no in his new form he was covered in brown earth-themed armor with orange outlines on his upper torso, arms, legs, and head. His six black horns were replaced with a crown made of brown stones. His wings were replaced with three large stone spikes for each, each one large then the last going up. He had three stone spikes on his forearms and the back of his lower legs. On the end of his tail was an orange gem in the shape of a mountain.

"And now for his special ability! By using one overlay unit, you lose 300 ATK times your own level!"

"What?! No!"

" _I'm afraid so! Shrapnel Shower!_ " Ten'no let loose a storm of sharp stones that weakened Zhenma (L8/A,2500-100).

"And of course, all the points you just lost go straight to him!" Ten'no roared as he gained power (R7/A,2500-4900/O1).

"4900 ATK?!"

"And now to put them to use! Say it with my you guys." Yogan, Kori and Kaze all nodded with smiles.

"T _e_ n _'_ n _o_! A _t_ t _a_ c _k_ Z _h_ e _n_ m _a_ _w_ i _t_ h _F_ i _s_ t _o_ f _t_ h _e_ E _a_ r _t_ h _K_ i _n_ g!" Ten'no responded by gathering energy into his right fist with caused it to glow orange.

" _Zhenma, you have fought well. I solute your skill, dueling, and comrades. But you have attempted to bring harm to Yujo, and that act all but unforgivable!_ " Ten'no proclaimed as he drove his fist towards Zhenma, destroying the rest of his Life Points.

 **Yujo: 2500**

 **Zhenma: 0**

Everyone cheered for Yujo victory as Ten'no held his fist up.

"He did it!" cheered Chip.

"Well of course he did," said Shade, "he's Yujo."

The cheering stopped as they heard Zhenma laughing on the flood.

"What's so funny?" asked Yujo.

"You fool. I've already reached my goal," he said which confused everyone. "Our entire duel, even before, the moment you walked in here, it was all recorded. I had it set to go viral on the internet the moment one of us lost." Everyone went wide eyed at that. "I may have lost the duel, but I still won. Because now, before long, the entire world will know of the kingdom's existence."

" _You fool!_ " cried Ten'no. " _Do you have any idea what you've done?!_ " Before anything else could be said though, a pillar of fire appeared around Zhenma. When it stopped, he wasn't there anymore.

" _Gone,_ " was all Ten'no said before disappearing.

"Oh, man," said Yujo. "How the heck am I supposed to tell my parents about this?"

"I'm sure you'll find something out," said Shepperd. "But before that, there are other matters to attend to."

"Huh?"

"There is the matter of me talking with you three boys about why you were out past lights out."

"Aw scrap."

 **Mary Christmas, my brothers and sisters.**

 **Now, Yujo's speech about how a king should be, I got that from one of my favorites. "The Lost Dragon Slayer" by darkfire1220. You rock man. See you all tomorrow.**


	7. Chapter 7

Turn 7: Fiends and Unusual Punishment

Yujo, Ray, and Shade were standing in front of Shepperd after Yujo finished telling them.

"I see," said Shepperd. "So, you went to the abandon dorm to send a report on it back to your family. But a report on what exactly?"

"The negative energy gathered there," answered Yujo. "Duel Demons like Zhenma from last night can siphon off negative energy to become stronger."

"And with the things that've happened there," said Alexis, "that place must be loaded with the stuff."

"Maybe, but that doesn't dismiss the fact that you three went to the dorm even though you knew going there could get you expelled. Even if it was for work, I'm afraid there are no exceptions. Not even for royalty, Yujo."

"Can't help but feel happy about that. I prefer no special treatment. But I must ask this one thing, sir. If you're going to punish us, then please punish me alone."

"What?!" asked Ray in shock.

"No way, Yujo!" Shade protested. "We're just as guilty as you are."

"No, I'm the one who said we should go. You guys shouldn't have to pay for my decisions."

"Well then, Yujo," said Shepperd, "if that's how you feel, then I'll respect your request."

"Please no. You can't," said Ray.

Before anyone else could say anything, they all heard a tapping coming from the window behind Shepperd, Alexis and Crowler. They all looked and gasped as they saw something they honestly couldn't believe. The monster known as Dark Blade riding the Pitch-Dark Dragon. Dark Blade the Dragon Knight.

"Dark Blade? Pitch-Dark Dragon? What are you guys doing here?" asked Yujo in shock.

Dark Blade pointed at the window, requesting it to be opened. Crowler did as asked and Dark Blade jumped off the dragon and into the office.

"Thank you, sir," he said. "Pitch-Dark, you go off to land and rest somewhere. I'll call you when we're done here."

"Till then," said all the dragon said before flying off. Dark Blade walked over to Yujo and got down on one knee.

"A pleasure to see you again, Prince Yujo. And to you two as well, Lords Ray and Shade."

"It's good to see you to, but what are you doing here?" Yujo asked again.

"Ah yes. Well, as I'm sure you know by now, everyone in the kingdom saw that video of your duel with the Demon that went worldwide. Wonderful job as always, by the way."

"Wait, everyone already saw it?" asked Shade.

"Yes indeed."

"Well that at least saves me from having to tell my parents about it."

"Which brings up the reason of why I'm here. Mr. Shepperd, their royal majesties, the king and queen, wishes to have an audience with you."

"My parents?"

"Well then, let's not keep them waiting," said Shepperd.

Dark Blade nodded before taking out a crystal and throwing it into the air behind them towards the door. The crystal seemed to shatter in in midair before gathering together and growing into a crystal TV that just hovered there. An image of two people began to appear.

One was a man with silver hair with green trimmings. He had on a long white shirt and blue pants. Flowing over his back was a long red cape with white fur trimmings. On his head was a golden crown that was topped with five gold statues of cards.

The other was a woman with long black hair with white trimmings. She had on a long blue gown and a red cape. She wore a golden crown that was topped with three cards.

" _A pleasure to meet you, Mr. Shepperd. I'm am King Yuzar. This is my wife, Queen Reyjoy._ "

"Uh, hey Mom. Hey Dad," Yujo said with a sheepish grin.

" _Hello, dear,_ " Reyjoy said with a smile.

"Your majesties," said Shepperd, "to what do I owe the pleasure of speaking with you two?"

" _It concerns the incident from last night,_ " Yuzar answered. " _I take it that after the duel, you found that the damage done to the area from the cards was very much real, yes?_ "

"Ah, yes. But if I may, since I have the chance, I'd like to go over something with you regarding your son and his two knights here."

" _And what would that be?_ "

Shepperd told them what the boys were did and what it meant.

" _I see,_ " said Yuzar with his eyes closed and his arms crossed.

" _Oh, Chancellor,_ " said Reyjoy, " _surly, you can make an exception this one time. The boys were merely just doing their job._ "

"I'm sorry, your majesty, but Yujo said it himself; no special treatment."

" _No surplice the he'd say something like that,_ " sighed the queen. " _But still…_ "

" _Chancellor Shepperd, I'd like to make you an offer,_ " said Yuzar as he opened his eyes.

"An offer?"

" _Two of your school's best students vs Yujo and one of his knights in a tag duel. If Yujo wins, the boys get to stay. If they lose, then the punishment will be given._ "

"That seems fair enough," said Alexis.

"Yes, I like it," said Crowler.

"Very well, your highness," said Shepperd, "we have ourselves a deal."

"Thanks guys," said Yujo. "But if I may say something?" Everyone gave Yujo their attention. "There's someone else I'd like as my tag partner. Ray and Shade are the only members of my Six Guardian Knights right now, and I've bine think that with the right deck and training, he'll make an excellent addition to my Knights."

"Well, now I'm interested," said Shade. "Who'd you have in mind?"

 **(In Chancellor's office after a while)**

"ME?!" said Chip in shock.

"That's right, Chip," said Chancellor. "Look, I realize the stakes are high, but the team up has bine set. Yujo has asked for you to be his partner and I'm sure that you'll do fine."

"Come on, Yujo!" cried Chip. "You've gotta chose someone else! Ray or Shade will be much better choices then me! If I'm your partner, then you guys are gonna get expelled for sure!"

"Chip, relax," said Yujo with a smile. "I've seen some parts of you that you yourself may not even be aware of right now. Look, Chip, you and I are gonna go in there, duel our best and come out as winners. Know why? Because Ray and Shade here are gonna help work out all our kinks right now. Now, go and grab your deck, pal. Because your next opponent is Shade here."

"Wait a minute! I'm dueling Shade?!"

"Sure are kid," said Shade with a smile. "Don't worry, I'll try not to beat you too badly."

 **(In duel arena)**

Shade and Chip were on opposite sides of the arena getting their decks ready. The news about the duel had already spread throughout the academy, so a crowd had gathered to watch them.

"Alright, you guys," said Ray, "remember, this is just practice for the upcoming tag team match, so at least _try_ to go a _little_ easy on the kid, Shade."

"I make no promises," said Shade with a smirk which caused Chip to flinch.

"I expected as much from Shade," said Yujo in the bleachers with Kent sitting next to him.

"This is probably a good thing," came a female voice. The two turned to see Mia sitting down next to Yujo's other side.

"Mia," said Kent. "What exactly do you mean by that?"

"It means that according to the agreement Yujo's dad made with the Chancellor, the opponents aren't going to be push overs. They'll be some of the school's best. Both you and Chip are going to have to be at your very best, Yujo. Because if not you, Ray, and Shade will all be expelled.

"Get ready, little man," said Shade as a purple hologram came out of his purple duel disk.

"Uh…ok."

 **Shade: 4000**

 **Chip: 4000**

"Here I come, Chip," said Shade as he drew his card. "Let's see. I think I'll start things off by summoning **Steelswarm Sting** in ATK (L4/A,1850)!"

Everyone there stared at the black monster that looked like a giant wasp with arms and legs.

"So, Shade uses an Insect deck?" asked Mia in slight surprise.

"Nope. I know they may look like bugs, but the Steelswarm monsters are definitely fiends," said Yujo.

"Next I'll play the Continues Spell, **Spell Absorption**. Now, every time a Spell is played, I gain 500 Life Points. And I'll wrap things up with a facedown.

" _Your go, kid,_ " said Sting.

"Alright. Let's see." Chip took a look at his cards. "I summon **Patroid** in DEF (L4/D,1200). That's all for this turn."

"Huh? What? You're not gonna play Patroid's effect?" asked Shade.

"Huh?"

" _What? Did you forget or something?_ " asked Sting. " _Patroid can take a look at one of your opponent's facedowns ounce per turn._ "

"Aw man."

"Wow, Chip walked right into that one," said Kent.

"This isn't a good sign," said Mia. "There's no way you and Chip will stand a chance in the tag match if Chip plays like this."

"Come on, Mia," said Yujo. "Try to stay positive."

"Great. I should've known I'd screw up sooner rather than later," said Chip.

"Hey relax, Chip," said Shade. "Don't crack on me yet. You just made one little mistake, that's all."

"Yeah, coming to this school. We all know I'm no good."

" _Wow, slow down there, kid. Shade didn't mean anything like that._ "

"Sorry, Sting. I know you guys are just trying to help. It's just that…"

"Na, you're right. We shouldn't but in. You and I are opponents right now. So, I'm gonna face you like a duelist from the Kingdom of United Souls would face any opponent. With pride, honor, and respect! Here we go, Sting!" said Shade as he drew his card.

" _Right behind you!_ "

"Good to know. And I think we'll even better right now if I summon **Steelswarm Gatekeeper** in DEF (L4/D,1900)! Now go and attack that Patroid with Soldier Steel Stinger!"

Sting flew across the field and impaled Patroid with his stinger, destroying him. The explosion knocked Chip onto his butt.

"And I'll finish things with a facedown. That's it for my turn."

"Can I crack now?" asked Chip. "I just got nailed on both of our turns. I can't win."

" _Of course you can, kid,_ " said Sting.

" _You just need to start believing in yourself,_ " said Gatekeeper.

"They're right, you know?" said Shade. "Never give up. I mean, duh. That's the first thing they teach you in dueling school. And we people from the Kingdom of United Souls should know, we start dueling from the age of 4."

"You've bin dueling since you were 4?" Mia asked Yujo.

"Yeah, it's kind of required."

 _They're right,_ thought Chip. _I shouldn't give up the match so soon. Especially since I'm not just dueling for me, but for Yujo as well. And the best thing I can do for him right now…is to take down one of his knight!_ Chip then looked at Shade and his fiends with a look of determination and conviction that caught their attention.

 _Wow. That look,_ thought Shade as he began to smile. _I think I'm beginning to see what Yujo sees in this kid._

 _Looks like the kid's ready to play,_ thought Ray. _Now the question is, how will he play?_

"Alright. First, I activate the Spell card, **Pot of Greed**! With it's magic, I can draw two more cards."

"Don't forget, since you just played a Spell, Spell Absorption gives me 500 Life Points."

 **Shade: 4500**

 **Chip: 4000**

"Maybe, but now I activate the Spell, **Power Bond**!"

"Wow! Power Bond?!"

"That's right. It's like Polymerization, but better! Now I can summon any machine-type Fusion monster I want. So, I'm fusing **Steamroid** and **Gyroid** from my hand in order to Fusion Summon **Steam Gyroid** (L6/A,2200)! But that's not all! Thanks to Power Bond, he's original ATK are doubled (L6/A,2200-4400)!"

"4400?!" gasped Shade as Spell Absorption gave him more points.

 **Shade: 5000**

 **Chip: 4000**

"Now, Steam Gyroid! It's time to go loco-motive! Attack Sting! Train Twister!"

Steam Gyroid created a tornado that destroyed Sting.

 **Shade: 2450**

 **Chip: 4000**

"Man, you got good there. But now Sting's ability activates. When he's sent from my field to the graveyard, one of your Ritual, Fusion, or Synchro monsters is destroyed!"

A ghost version of Sting appeared behind Steam Gyroid with his stinger ready.

"I don't think so! Now normally, at the end of the turn I used Power Bond, I take damage equal to Steam Gyroid's original ATK. But that won't be a problem after this. I play the Spell, **De-Fusion**!"

"Oh boy!"

"That's right! Now my Fusion monster separates into the two monsters that originated him. Steamroid (L4/A,1800) and Gyroid (L4/A,1000)! And since my Fusion monster is gone, Sting's ability doesn't activate."

"Nice move, Chip," said Shade. "Course, another Spell means another 500 Life Points for me."

 **Shade: 2950**

 **Chip: 4000**

"That won't help you for long. Steamroid! Attack his Gatekeeper!"

"What? You do realize that Steamroid's 100 points short, right?"

"Now who's forgetting about special abilities! When Steamroid attacks, he gains an extra 500 ATK (L4/A,1800-2300)!"

" _Uh oh,_ " was all Gatekeeper could say before Steamroid ran him over.

"Wow, since when did Chip get so good?" asked Kent.

"Beats me," said Mia. "Hey, Yujo. Is this what you were talking about?"

"Yup, this is it," said Yujo with a smile.

"Now, Gyroid! Attack Shade directly!"

"Not this time, pal! I play my facedown! The Trap, **Infestation Ripples**! Now I can pay 500 Life Points to bring back a Level 4 or below Steelswarm back from my graveyard! So, come on back, Steelswarm Sting (L4/A,1850)!"

 **Shade: 2450**

 **Chip: 4000**

"Well, I'm not done yet. I play the Spell, **Polymerization**! And I'll use it to ounce again fuce Steamroid and Gyroid to create Steam Gyroid (L6/A,2200)!"

 **Shade: 2950**

 **Chip: 4000**

"So, Shade, you had enough yet?" Chip was taken back a little as he saw that both Shade and Sting were laughing.

"Had enough? Are you kidding? This is getting good! This is what I call fun."

" _Yeah! I can't remember the last time someone played Fusion that well._ "

"Fun?" asked Chip.

"Well duh. It's a game," said Shade. "Never giving up is rule number 2 back in the kingdom. Rule number 1: never forget that it's a game, so never forget to have fun dueling, no matter what. And boy is this fun."

" _And besides, you know the saying: no pain, no gain. And with what we're packing, you stand to gain a lot._ "

"Now, before you end your turn, I'm gonna play my facedown! The Continues Trap, **Solemn Wishes**! Now every time I draw some cards, I gain 500 Life Points. So first the draw, and now the boost."

 **Shade: 3450**

 **Chip: 4000**

"Now then, I sacrifice Sting so that I can Tribute Summon **Steelswarm Mantis** (L5/A,2200)! And don't forget Sting's ability. Now that he's gone, your fusion is destroyed."

A ghost version of Sting appeared behind the machine and successfully stung it in the back, destroying it.

"Oh man. That leaves me defenseless."

" _And it's about to get worse, thanks to my ability,_ " said Mantis. " _Since it was a Steelswarm that was sacrificed to summon me, by paying 1000 Life Points, Shade can now bring back a Steelswarm from the graveyard._ "

 **Shade: 2450**

 **Chip: 4000**

"Welcome back, Steelswarm Sting (L4/A,1850)!"

"That's the power of the Steelswarm deck," said Yujo. "It's filled with monsters with effects that let you summon multiple times a turn to Tribute summon, effects that activate when they leave the field, or effects that activate when they're Tribute summoned."

"Still, Chip put up a good fight," said Rey.

"Now, Mantis! Attack Chip directly with Steel Scissor Slash!"

Mantis flew forward and slashed at Chip.

 **Shade: 2450**

 **Chip: 1800**

"And now, Sting! End this with Soldier Steel Stinger!"

Sting flew over and stung Chip, whipping out the rest of his Life Points.

 **Shade: 2450**

 **Chip: 0**

"And that's that," said Shade. "That was awesome, Chip."

"I don't know, Shade. I don't think I put up much of a fight."

"What the heck are you talking about? You summoned Steam Gyroid twice in one turn and successfully played Power Bond without taking any damage due to its effect. Not many people can pull that off. I'm beginning to see why Yujo chose you to be his partner."

"You think so?"

"Heck yeah. With the right training and help, we can turn you into a lean mean dueling machine."

"You just need the right deck to match your soul," said Ray as he walked up.

"Match my soul? What do you mean?"

"That's our next lesson, Chip," called Yujo from the bleachers. Everyone looked at him as he got their attention. "Next up, you'll be seeing me and Ray go at it."


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry this is late. My family was driving back home to Virginia from New York after the holidays. That's like a 6-hour drive. That's why this is so rushed. I'm gonna try to post two chapters today to make up for it.**

Turn 8: The Light of Synchro

Chip and Shade got into the bleachers as Yujo and Ray got to the field.

"I don't get it," said Chip. "What do you guys mean when you say that I need a deck that fits my soul?"

"I gotta ask myself," said Kent.

"Yeah, what does that mean?" Mia added.

"It's not something that can be answered that easily," said Shade. "Let's just say for now that Yujo's practically a Unimon himself." That didn't answer their question, but they left it at that and turned back to the prince and his knight.

"It's bine a while since we last dueled," said Yujo.

"You won last time," said Ray, "but don't think it'll be that easy this time."

"I'd be disappointed if it was. Game time, Ray."

"LET'S DUEL!"

 **Yujo: 4000**

 **Ray: 4000**

"I'll go first," said Yujo as he drew a card. "Nice. I'll start by placing **Unimon Chikyu, the Earth** in the Pendulum zone."

Chikyu appeared in a pillar light to Yujo's right with a 1 under him.

"He's only putting in one in the Pendulum zone instead of two?" asked Mia.

"It must be for his ability," said Kent. "Remember? In the Pendulum zone, he can negate one attack per turn."

"Now I'll summon **Unimon Raitoningu, the Lightning** (L4/A,1600)! I'm not done. Ready, Raitoningu?"

" _Fire away._ "

"I activate Raitoningu's special ability! I can sacrifice him to summon a Level 5 or higher Unimon from my hand. Also, this counts as a Tribute Summon. So I Tribute Summon **Unimon Arashi, the Storm** (L6/A,2400)!"

Arashi was a large blue wasp that was as big as a truck with what appeared to be dragon fly wings.

" _Finally, my turn,_ " he said.

"I'll end my turn with two facedowns. Your move, Ray."

"Alright. Let's see. I'll summon **Vylon Stigma** in DEF (L4/D,1000)."

Everyone stared at the metallic yellow and black creature that appeared.

"So, is this some kind of machine deck?" asked Chip.

"Not quite," said Shade. "Ray's deck consists of machines and fairy's in general. But it's more focused on Equips Spells."

"Now I'll equip him with **Vylon Filament**." A pair of gold futuristic lances appeared on Filament's arms. "I'll end my turn with that. Sorry, Stigma."

" _It's all good, Ray._ "

"My move then. Now, Arashi! Attack Filament with Storm Stinger!"

" _Open wide!_ " Arashi shot a blue laser out of his stinger that destroyed Stigma.

"I activate Vylon Filament's ability. Now, I can add a Vylon Spell from my deck to my hand."

"Well, that's all for now."

"Here goes. I summon **Vylon Prism** in DEF (L4/D,1500). Now I'll equip him with **Vylon Material**." A single futuristic lance appeared on Prism's arm. "Then I'll place one facedown and end my turn."

" _Will this work?_ " asked Prism quietly.

"Well, it's all we can do for now."

"My draw. Now Arashi! Let loose your Storm Stinger!"

" _My favorite,_ " said Arashi as he destroyed Prism.

"I activate Material's ability. And just like before, I can now put a Vylon Spell from my deck in my hand.

"That's all."

"Ray doesn't seem to be putting up much of a fight," said Kent.

"This tends to happen when you're stuck with a bad hand I'm guessing," said Shade.

"My draw. Now then, time for a counter attack. I activate my facedown! The Continuous Trap, **Call of the Haunted**! Now I can bring back Vylon Prism(L4/A,1500). Now I'll summon **Vylon Hept** from my hand (L4/A,1800)."

" _Well, what do you know? It did work,_ " said Hept.

"You sound surprised. Now, I'll equip Hept with **Vylon Component**." A ring appeared around Hept's arm with two spikes pointing out towards his hand. "Better watch out, Yujo. Because Prism's a Tuner monster!"

"Tuner monster?" asked Chip.

"And we all know what that means," said Shade.

"I tune my Level 4 Prism with my Level 4 Hept!"

Prism's body glowed and turned into 4 little orbs of light. The orbs burst into 4 green rings that surrounded Hept in a straight line. As they descended upon him, Hept's body became translucent with an orange glowing outline, with four orbs glowing in his body.

"Now, these two beings of light will come together to create a being that shines even brighter!"

The four orbs realigned themselves in a perfect straight line as a pillar of flowing light passed through the rings and covered the entire area with its shine. As the light faded, everyone looked up at the giant white and gold monster.

"I Synchro Summon **Vylon Epsilon** (L8/A,2800)!"

" _And just like before,_ " said Epsilon, " _since Vylon Component was sent from the field to the graveyard, Ray can put another Vylon Spell in his hand._ "

"Now I can play Prism's ability. Since he was sent from my field to the graveyard as a monster, I can pay 500 Life Points to equip him to Epsilon."

 **Yujo: 4000**

 **Ray: 3500**

Prism appeared hovering over Epsilon.

"Now that that's done, I can play the Spell, **Vylon Matter**! Now I can take the three Equip Spells that are already in my graveyard and shuffle them back into my deck. Now I can choose one of two abilities to activate. I choose ability number two, to destroy a card on your field. And I choose Chikyu!"

" _Uh oh,_ " was all Chikyu said as he was destroyed by a ray of light from the Spell.

"Now I'll equip Epsilon with Vylon Component!" The wring with spikes appeared on Epsilon's arm. "By the way, I forgot to menschen Epsilon's ability. Cards equipped to him can't be targeted by cards or effects. Now I'll play his other ability. I send Component to the graveyard to destroy one card on your field. So let loose on Arashi, Epsilon!"

" _With pleasure!_ " Epsilon took Component and turned it into a sphere of light that he shot at Arashi.

" _Ah, crud,_ " was all Arashi said before he was destroyed.

"And once again, since Vylon Component was sent from the field to the graveyard, I can add a Vylon Spell from my deck to me hand. And I'll activate it now. **Vylon Element**!"

Three gold aligned rings appeared hovering in midair.

"Now when any Vylon Equip cards of mine are destroyed when it's not the Damage Step, I can summon an equal or lower number of Vylon Tuner monsters from my deck. Now, Epsilon! Attack Yujo directly!" The large gold ring behind Epsilon began to glow with power. "Oh, and by the way Yujo. During the damage step, Prism's gonna give Epsilon an extra 1000 points!"

Prism began to shine a light down onto Epsilon (L8/A,2800-3800).

"Oh, this one's gonna hurt."

"Go! Shining Star Blast!"

Yujo crossed his arms in front of him as he was hit dead on.

 **Yujo: 200**

 **Ray: 3500**

"Yujo!" cried Kent, Mia, and Chip.

"The Vylon deck can be hard to use," said Shade, "but if anyone can use it like a true master, it's Ray."

Everyone soon saw that Yujo was laughing.

"Man! I've bine hit that hard since my last duel with Hawk. Nice one, guys."

" _Why, thank you, your highness,_ " said Epsilon. " _I believe it's your move now._ "

"Right. Here goes. Awesome. I play the Spell, **Card of Sanctity**. You know the drill, we both draw till we're holding six cards." Yujo drew three while Ray drew four. Yujo smiled at the cards he drew.

"It's over, Ray. But first, I'm gonna play my Trap cards. First up, **Standing United**."

The Trap revealed Kasai, Raitoningu, Daku, Chikyu, Mizu, and Kaze all standing together, each with a determined look on their face.

"Now, I regain 1000 Life Points for every Unimon in my graveyard."

A ghost version of Arashi appeared behind Yujo before disappearing as its energy flowed into him.

 **Yujo: 1200**

 **Ray: 3500**

"Now for my other facedown. The Continuous Trap, **Stand Against Cruelty**!"

The Trap showed Kasai, Raitoningu, Daku, Chikyu, Mizu, and Kaze in fighting stances against the dark silhouette of a cruel king.

"Now, ounce per turn, if I control a Unimon, I can negate the activation of one of your Traps. And now, I'm using **Unimon Kaze, the Wind** and **Unimon Ten'no, the Emperor** to set the Pendulum scale!"

"He's using Ten'no in the Pendulum scale?!" gasped Kent.

Ten'no appeared in Yujo's right pillar with a 3 under him while Kaze appeared in the left.

" _It's bine a while since I was up here,_ " said Ten'no.

"I'll say. Hope you're ready, Ray!"

"We've both proven to be one with our decks in both heart and soul, Yujo," Ray said with a smile. "I'm more than ready."

"One in heart and soul?" asked Chip.

"Then swing forth, pendulum! Carve the arc of victory! Come forth, my comrade! Chikyu (L4/A,1300)! Now, with Kaze's ability, I move Ten'no from the Pendulum zone to a monster zone (L7/A,2500). And now for his special ability! An ability that'll turn Chikyu into Level 7!"

A light appeared around Chikyu that caused his Level to increase (L4-7/A,1300).

"Uh oh."

"Uh oh is right! And I'm just getting started! I overlay my Level 7 Ten'no and Chikyu!"

Ten'no turned into yellow energy in the shape of a dragon while Chikyu turned into orange energy that spiraled around Ten'no. The yellow dragon shaped energy with the orange energy spiraling around it flew into the air.

"With these two monsters, I build the overlay network!"

A black hole like portal appeared and the two energies flew in. Out of the portal came Ten'no's Earth form.

"I Xyz summon **Unimon Ten'no, the Earth Emperor** (R7/A,2500/O2)! Now I'll activate his special ability!"

" _By using one overlay unit, you now lose 300 ATK times your own Level. And all those points will go straight to me!_ "

After one of the orange lights flew into Ten'no's chest, he let loose a shower of sharp rocks that weakened Epsilon (L8/2800-400) and strengthened Ten'no (R7/A,2500-4900/O1).

"Now, I know that Prism's ability will allow Epsilon to regain an extra 1000 ATK ounce Ten'no attacks," said Yujo, "but with Ten'no's ATK of 4900…"

"It won't be enough," said Ray as he smiled and looked on with determination.

" _Well played, Ten'no,_ " said Epsilon.

" _You have done well also, Epsilon. And to you as well, Ray. Once again, I salute your skills, dueling, and comrades._ "

"Well Ray, I'd say it's about time we wrap this duel up with a clash of the titans!"

"I couldn't agree more!"

" _Give it all you've got, Epsilon,_ " said Prism as he increased Epsilon's power (L8/A,400-1400).

" _Get him, Ten'no!_ " cheered Kaze.

"You heard the lady, Ten'no! Attack Vylon Epsilon with Fist of the Earth King!"

" _Here I come, Epsilon!_ " cried Ten'no as he brought his orange glowing right fist back.

" _Bring it, Ten'no!_ " Epsilon cried in return as he brought his own fist back.

The two giant monster launched their fists at the other as they collided in a fist bump that caused a massive shock wave across the area. The two smiled at each other before Epsilon's body exploded, knocking Ray down.

 **Yujo: 1200**

 **Ray: 0**

The crowd cheered as the monsters vanished.

"That was awesome!" cried Kent.

"I've never seen a duel like that before," said Mia in amazement.

"Their decks…helped them when they needed it most," said Chip. "Their decks…responded to them."

"Exactly," said Shade. "Yujo, Ray, and I all have grown a special connection with our decks that has caused them to become reflections of our hearts and souls. You used that deck of yours pretty well, but I can tell that those cards don't seem to be responding to you. But don't worry. You'll get the deck that fits you before the tag match is over." _If what Yujo has instore for you works, then you'll get stronger then what you thought possible._


	9. Chapter 9

Turn 9: The Serpent's Smile

A big luxuries boat reached Academy Island. As it docked, a beautiful woman with blond hair and fancy cloths walked off and stared at the academy.

 _Finally made it. I can't believe she'd come all the way here for some stupid game. I won't allow my daughter to waste one more second on something so pointless. Mia's coming home._

 **(With Yujo)**

Yujo was currently laying under the shade of a tree with his hands behind his head.

"Ah, this is what I'm talking about. Green grass. Warm sunshine. My own private-"

"YUJO!" cried Chip's voice.

"Well, so much for private," said Yujo as he sat up and looked at Chip.

"Yujo! We've got trouble!"

"What? You flunked the Monster Effect Test?"

"Actually, I got an A-. Uh, but that's not important right now! Mia's mom is here!"

"Ok. So? What's the trouble?"

"The trouble is that she's here to force Mia to drop out!"

"Say what?! Drop out?!"

Yujo and Chip ran over to the academy until they got to the Chancellor's office. They peeked inside and saw Mia's mom talking with Chancellor Shepperd and Alexis while Dark Blade stood off to the side.

"Can you believe that she of all people is Mia's mom?" asked Chip.

"Well, she is saying she is so…"

"She's famous, you dolt. You have no idea who she is, do you?"

"Other than Mia's mom, no."

"That's Vallery Kozui! The world's most famous actress/singer/super model!"

"For real? Mia's related to someone like her?"

"I mean, don't get me wrong," said Vallery. "It's not that I hate the game or anything, it's just that I don't find it to be something that Mia should be focusing all her time on. She's already 17 and she's still focusing all her time and energy towards some silly card game. She's wasting her time here. It's time for her to get real, give this ridiculous game up, and come home."

That, of course got Dark Blade angry, but he managed to keep his rage in check

"Now, Mrs. Kozui," said Shepperd, "surly you don't really mean that about your daughters interests."

"Having interests is one thing, but dedicating your entire life to it is completely different. That's why I what her to come hope and start following in her mother's footsteps."

"So Mia's leaving to become famous?" asked Chip.

"Not if we can help it," said Yujo. "Come on."

Yujo and Chip ran until they found Mia standing at the lake, staring at it.

"Mia," said Yujo.

"Just leave me alone," she said.

"I think I'd rather talk to you instead." As Mia turned back to look at him, he was taken back to see that she was crying.

"Please. Just leave."

"Well, let's see. My friend is crying and she wants me to leave. You really think I'm gonna leave you alone?"

"Mia, we heard what your mom thinks of dueling," said Chip.

"Yeah. I'm surprised someone like you could be related to someone who thinks so little a dueling."

"I'm not surprised you heard her bad mouthing the game. You wanna know one of the reasons why I chose to use Cyber Angel cards?" That got Yujo's attention. "It's so that I can try to be like them. You saw it, right Yujo? That smile of mine." Yujo did remember. The predatory smile of Mia's when her monsters attacked. "My mother always hated that smile. Saying it didn't belong on someone who was destined to be in the spotlight, like her. After a while, I began to hate it to. That's why I chose the Cyber Angels. I was hoping to get rid of that smile."

"Have you told your mom this?"

"Of course not! Everything to her is just how to get more famous! She rather I become some big hot shot celebrity then do what I love!"

Yujo grit his teeth and balled his hands into fists before gently laying a hand on Mia's shoulder.

"Come on Mia."

"Huh?"

"We're going off to talk with your mom."

 **(Chancellor's Office)**

They were still talking when Yujo and Mia walked into the room.

"Pardon our intrusion, sir," he said.

"Yujo. What brings you here?"

"Oh. So you're the prince the medias bin going on about?" asked Vallery.

"You know of me?"

"Are you joking?" asked Alexis. "All the world is debating on whether or not what they saw was real. The Academy has bine doing everything they can to keep the media off the island. But enough about that, what brings you here."

"Right. I want Mia's dropout to be terminated." Saying that caused Mia look at him in surprise. "Dueling is what Mia loves to do and it's her life. That means she gets to decide what she wants to do with it. And no one, not even her own mother or any of us, have any right to deny her that."

"Well said, Prince Yujo," said Dark Blade.

"That's nice and all," said Vallery, "but be honest here. Do you really think she can make a life for herself out of dueling?"

"Look, I now Mia. I'm her friend. And that means I'll stick with her and her choices no matter what."

"Look, Yujo," said Shepperd, "I respect you sticking up for your friend, but I'm afraid that this is a personal matter. It's not your business."

"That's right," said Vallery, "it's family business."

"But ma'am…"

"Which is why propose a duel between me and Mia."

That surprised everyone.

"A duel?" asked Alexis.

"You must be joking," said Mia. "Mom, I don't even remember you ever even picking up a deck. I've been here dedicating my life to it. You think you can beat me?"

"On the contrary," said Vallery. She surprised her daughter by pulling out a deck. "This may come as a surprise to you, but back in my youth, I did a bit of dueling myself."

"Wait, you duel?!"

"Yes, but over time, I began to realize how insignificant it was when compared to work. You win, you can stay. But if you lose, you come home and begin your training for the celebrity life."

"Sounds fair to me."

"Excellent. Then we'll duel first thing tomorrow morning. How's that sound, Chancellor?"

"So be it. Tomorrow morning, it will be decided. Will Mia stay or go?"

 **(Later that night, next to the lake)**

Mia was once again staring out at the lake.

"You seem to come here a lot, don't you?" came Yujo's voice. She turned to see him.

"I like the water," she said. "It's always calmed me before when I need it to."

"I wanted to talk to you about something. It's about what you said on why you chose Cyber Angle cards."

"I told you, it was so I could get rid of that smile."

"Do you really hate that smile of yours that much?"

"Of course I do. It's only ever caused me trouble. It caused everyone to fear me back when I was a kid, so I hardly had any friends. My mother was constantly trying to change me to get rid of it. I hate that stupid smile. That's why, if I keep using the Cyber Angle's enough, it'll eventually go away! I just now it!"

"You're being an idiot," said Yujo, which got Mia's attention. "Do you really think you can change who you are by using a deck that doesn't match with you?"

"Match me?"

"Ten'no told me. One of the reasons you lost against me was because you were trying to be something you're not. Do you know how much it hurts me to think that one of my friends think so little of themselves? You're one of the best duelists in the school. You should have a deck that matches with you. Not something you're only using just to change yourself."

"Yujo…"

"Besides, I like that smile of yours." That caused Mia's eyes to widen in shock.

"You…You like it?!"

"Well yeah. I mean, so you've got a smile that others would find scary. I don't see the big deal with it. And I think it's kinda cool to." Yujo's face lit up as if he had just thought of something. "Oh, that's right. There's something else I wanna talk to you about." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a pendent that matched his, only it had only one circle, and it was blue and in the center.

"What's this?"

"An offer I'd like to make you."

 **(The next morning)**

They gathered in the Obelisk arena. Vallery was already ready and waiting for her daughter.

"What, now she's showing me up?"

"Not even close," came Mia's voice. They all looked and saw Mia walking into the arena with Yujo behind her. "I'm ready for you, Mom."

"So you say, but I don't see a duel disk on you."

"Oh, she's got one," said Yujo. "Right here." Everyone gasped as Yujo pulled out a blue version of the duel disks him and his knights use.

"Wow. What's with the new duel disk?" asked Chip.

"Hey, Yujo. Any reason you're giving Mia a new fancy duel disk?" asked Kent.

Mia answered for him by pulling out the pendent Yujo gave her. The sight of it caused Ray and Shade to gasp in shock.

"Wait, that pendent!" said Shade.

"Are you sure, Yujo?!" asked Ray.

"What? Is there something special about it?" asked Chip.

"There most certainly is," said Dark Blade.

"That kind of pendent," said Pitch-Dark Dragon, "is what the crowned royals of kingdom give to their Six Guardian Knights."

"Say what?!" gasped everyone.

 _(Flashback)_

"Are you serious?!" asked Mia in shock. "You want me to be one of your knights?!"

"Mia, I've seen how passionate you can be about dueling. And how much you care about people and your friends. And how your able to stand up for what you want and what you believe in. That's exactly the kind of person I want in my knights. And besides, I know I can trust you."

Mia looked genuinely touched as Yujo held out the pendent for her. She was a little hesitant as first, but eventually reached out and took it. As she did, it began to glow blue along with her deck. When it faded, she looked at her deck to see it had changed to something else.

"My deck…these cards…"

"That's one of the effects of these pendants. If they respond to you, when they find you worthy enough, it'll cause your deck to change into something else that'll match your heart and soul. A real deck of comrades for you."

 _(End Flashback)_

"So now you're working as a knight?" asked Vallery.

"It's what I choose to do," said Mia. "But enough about that, right now. I'm here to duel and beat you. I'm looking forward to showing off my new deck." Mia activated her duel disk as a sky blue hologram appeared.

"Well, then don't keep me waiting."

"DUEL!"

 **Mia: 4000**

 **Vallery: 4000**

"I'll go first," said Vallery. "Lovely. I'll summon **Fameroid Singer** in ATK (L3/A,800)."

On Vallery's field was what looked like an android of a popstar singer with long pink hair in pigtails.

"She kind of looks like me, but not as beautiful. Now, thanks to her ability, I can summon another Fameroid from my from my deck. Of course, it has to be Level 4 or below. So I'll summon **Famefroid Actress** (L3/D,900)."

On the field was now an android in a red yukata and her black hair tied up in a ponytail.

"I'll end things with one facedown."

"Looks like your monsters are just like your careers. They don't stay around for long."

"Touché."

"My move. And I'll start by playing the Ritual Spell card, **Gishki Photomirror**!"

A large fiendish looking mirror appeared behind her.

"One of the things I love about the Gishki clan is that they're all about Ritual summons. And their Photomirror here lets me Ritual Summon any one of their Ritual monsters from my hand. And here's the twist about this one. Instead of sacrificing monsters, Photomirror makes me give up Life Points. 200 points times the monsters Level to be exact. So I'll give up 1600 points…"

Blue energy began to drain from Mia and into the giant mirror.

 **Mia: 2400**

 **Vallery: 4000**

"…so that I can Ritual summon **Evigishki Soul Ogre** (L8/A,2800)!"

Out of the mirror walked out a large purple serpent on legs.

" _You pulled off a Ritual summon faster than I thought you could,_ " said the beast. " _I'm impressed._ "

"Well, I have you guys to thank for that. And just so you won't reel lonely on the field, I summon **Gishki Mollusk** (L4/A,1700)!"

" _Oh, you're too kind, Mia,_ " said Mollusk.

"Don't mention it. Now, guys! Let's put this power of ours to use!"

"Not so fast. I reveal my facedown. The Continuous Trap, **Live for the Spotlight**!"

The Trap showed Singer standing in front of a crowd with the spotlights on her.

"Now, as long as I have this card out, my Fameroid's can't be destroyed in battle. And also, all damage I take from battles involving them is halved."

"Not bad. But it won't save you from this! Soul Ogre! Attack that Singer with Spirit Surge!"

" _Feel our power!_ " he said as he shot a surge of water out of his hands at Singer.

 **Mia: 2400**

 **Vallery: 3000**

"Your turn, Mollusk! Go, Twin Scallop Slice!"

" _Open wide!_ " said Mollusk as he charged at Singer and slashed her with his duel swords.

 **Mia: 2400**

 **Vallery: 2550**

"Almost all tied up. But now I'll play the Continuous Spell, **Ritual Cage**."

A glowing hexagon appeared under Soul Ogre.

"Now I won't take any battle damage from attacks that involve my Ritual monsters. And also, they can't be targeted or destroyed by monster effects. That's all for now."

"Guess she's better at being famous then she is at dueling," said Ray.

"Vallery Kozui duels like an amateur," said Chip.

"Don't go saying that yet, guys," said Yujo. "After all, the duel just started."

"I see you're still as aggressive as ever in your dueling, Mia," said Vallery. "And that you still have that horrible smile of yours."

Yujo narrowed his eyes at this.

"Now, during my Standby phase, if my Singer's in ATK, I regain 1000 Life Points."

 **Mia: 2400**

 **Vallery: 3550**

"And next I'll summon **Fameroid Model** (L3/D,1000)."

It was an android with red hair, wearing a designer jacket and black jeans.

"Your deck is just one carrier after another," said Mia.

"Yes. Carriers that you'll be taken part in soon enough."

"I'd rather jump into a garbage can, Mom. Now, Soul Ogre! Attack Singer with Spirit Surge!"

Soul Ogre shot another blast of water at Singer.

 **Mia: 2400**

 **Vallery: 2550**

"Now your turn, Mollusk!"

" _Time for the sequel!_ " said Mollusk as he slashed at Singer.

 **Mia: 2400**

 **Vallery: 2100**

"I'll end things with a facedown."

"My turn then. Perfect. It's time for my counterattack, dearie."

"What are you talking about?"

"First I'll gain 1000 Life Points thanks to Singer."

 **Mia: 2400**

 **Vallery: 3100**

"And now I sacrifice my Singer so that I can summon the real star of the show. **Fameroid Celebrity** (L5/A,2100)!"

The Fameroid looked like a woman with long flowing black hair and wore a red dress.

"Now for her ability. I can now summon a Fameroid from my deck. So say hello to **Fameroid Bodyguard** (L3/A,800)."

An android of a man in black armor and black shades appeared on the field

"Is Mia in trouble?" asked Chip.

"No way," said Yujo. "It's gonna take a whole lot more than some singing and dancing robots to take her down."

Mia smiled as she heard him say that.

"Now, your Ritual Cage may protect your Ritual monster from being targeted by effects, but this one doesn't target. See, as long as my Bodyguard's on the field, all your monsters' ATK are cut in half."

Mia gasped as her monsters got weaker from the aura coming from Bodyguard (L8/A,2800-1400) (L4/A,1700-850).

"Now I'll switch my Fameroid's Actress and Model to ATK (L3/A,900) (L3/A,1000). Now, my Celebrity will attack your Soul Ogre!"

Celebrity shot a beam of light out of her hands that destroyed Soul Ogre.

"Now Model with destroy your Mollusk!"

Model gave a devastating kick to Mollusk.

 **Mia: 2250**

 **Vallery: 3100**

"And now Actress!"

Actress leaped over and delivered a punch to Mia.

 **Mia: 1350**

 **Vallery: 3100**

"And finally Bodyguard!"

Bodyguard charged Mia and rammed her.

 **Mia: 550**

 **Vallery: 3100**

"Mia!" cried Mia's friends.

"I think that's enough hurt for now. Look at the bright side, Mia. When this is over, people all over will know your name and face everywhere."

"Gee, thanks so much."

"If this keeps up, Mia's gonna lose," said Chip.

"And that means she'll have to leave the school and give up dueling," said Kent.

"Not this time," said Mia as she drew. "I activate **Card of Sanctity**. Now we both draw till we're holding six. Now I'll summon **Gishki Natalia** (L4/A,1800-900)."

" _Since your summoning me, I'm guessing you want one of our friends in the graveyard back in your hand, right?_ "

"If you'd be so kind," said Mia as she put a Gishki in her graveyard back in her hand. "And while you're around, why not attack that bodyguard with Mystic Water Blade!"

" _With pleasure._ " Natalia charged forward and slashed the bodyguard in half.

 **Mia: 550**

 **Vallery: 3050**

"And with him gone, my monster's ATK return to normal (L4/A,900-1800). I'll end my turn with two facedowns and since Natalia's a Spirit monster, that means she now returns to my hand." Just as she said, Natalia disappeared on the field as Mia put her card back in her hand.

"What? You think I'm dumb enough to attack you with no monsters on your field? I don't think so," said Vallery as she drew her seventh card. "I'll play the Continuous Spell, **Sacrifice for the Betters**."

The card showed some Fameroid's down on their hands and knees in despair as Celebrity walked towards a bright light with a smile on her face.

"Now I'll summon another Fameroid Singer (L3/A,800). But she won't be around for long, because thanks to my new Spell, I'm sacrificing four of my Fameroid's to deal 400 points of damage to you!"

Mia widened her eyes in shock as she was shot by four beams of light that were once the Fameroid's.

 **Mia: 150**

 **Vallery: 3050**

"Seems like we're almost done. Now we can start deciding with carrier to start you off with."

"I wouldn't chooses the cameraman just yet," said Mia.

"This is bad," said Chip. "She's only got 150 Life Points left."

"No way," said Yujo. "Mia! What are you doing?!"

"Trying to win! What does it look like?!"

"Then duel like the Mia I wanna see!"

"Huh?"

"You heard me. I said I liked that smile of yours, remember? So start showing it."

"Hey, kid," Vallery spoke up, "you're starting to become royal pain in the neck."

"You talking to me, Miss. Movie Star?" asked Yujo.

"You heard me. And how in the world could actually like that smile of hers? It's absolutely horrifying."

"Alright, that's it, lady! Say anything bad about Mia's smile again and I'll show you just how scary I can be!"

That got Mia and everybody in the bleachers with Yujo to look at him in surprise. Yujo noticed this, after realizing what he just said, and began to blush like crazy.

"Uh, what? Come on, I'd do the same for any of you."

"That's cute, kid. But I believe it's Mia's move."

"Glady. And it looks like it'll be the last move."

"What are you talking about?"

"You'll see. But first, I activate the Ritual Spell, **Gishki Aquamirror**!" A different giant mirror appeared behind Mia. "Now I can summon any Gishki Ritual monster I want. And thanks to the ability of Gishki Shadow in my hand, I can sacrifice him for the whole Ritual."

The monster appeared and sunk into the mirror.

"Now I'll bring him back as Evigishki Soul Ogre (L8/A,2800)!" Soul Ogre appeared again as he walked out of the mirror. "Now I'll summon back out Gishki Natalia (L4/A,1800). And just like before, I'll use her ability to add a Gishki monster in my grave back to my hand. Now I'll use Soul Ogre's ability. Now I can discard one Gishki monster to shuffle one of your cards back to your deck. So bid adieu to Live for the Spotlight!"

Vallery gasped as her Trap disappeared.

"I'm not done! I play the Field Spell, **Umiiruka**!"

The next thing everyone knew, they were surrounded by what seamed to be a never ending ocean.

"And thanks to this handy field, all WATER monsters gain an additional 500 ATK (L8/A,2800-3300) (L4/A,1800-2300)!"

"Oh no!"

"Now, Soul Ogre! Go get some pay back on the Celebrity with Spirit Surge!"

" _With pleasure!_ " said Soul Ogre as he shot and destroyed Celebrity with a blast of water.

 **Mia: 150**

 **Vallery: 1850**

"Uh oh. Looks like your Life Points are a little low, Mom. Looks like you're gonna have to cancel those movie premiers you planned for me, because I'll be busy practicing my dueling! Go, Natalia! Finish her off with Mystic Water Blade!"

" _Shows over!_ " said Natalia as she sliced through Vallery.

 **Mia: 150**

 **Vallery: 0**

Everyone cheered as Mia won. Yujo actually ran down to her.

"Way to play, Mia!" he said as he gave a high five.

"Mia," came Vallery's voice. Everyone turned to look at her. "I really need to thank you."

"Huh?"

"Even if I had won, I wouldn't have brought you with me. This duel as just reminded me about how much fun dueling can be. And it seems that you've also managed to make some great and interesting friends here."

"Mom…?"

"So if you really wanna give your all for it, then I wanna see some great grades in your classes, you hear?"

"Yes, ma'am," said Mia as she got a little teary eyed.

"Oh, and by the way."

"Huh?"

"The way you are with Yujo there is pretty nostalgic for me. The way you look at him and how you two act around each other, it's exactly like how it was between me and your father when we were your age."

She began to walk away before even getting an answer, leaving them in silence. It was a little while before Mia and Yujo's faces became as red as strawberries and steam erupted from them like geysers. Everyone started laughing as the two started jabbering things that probably weren't even real words.


	10. Chapter 10

Turn 10: Tag Team Trial Part 1

Yujo and Chip were sitting in front of the campus with Yujo's knights and Kent as they went through their decks.

"How could guys be so calm?" asked Kent.

"What's not to be calm about?" asked Yujo. "It's just another duel, another day. No problem."

"No problem, he says," said Ray.

"Yujo, it's not just another duel," said Mia. "It's a tag duel, and if you lose, you, Ray, and Shade will be on the next bust out of here."

"Duh. That's why we won't lose."

 _He says it like it'll be easy,_ thought Chip.

 **(Later, in the Obelisk duel arena)**

" _The tag duel will begin in just a few moments,_ " said the announcer. " _And remember, these are test conditions. This is a sudden expulsion match. Send in the accused. Yujo Tagaini and his chosen partner, Chip Yama._ "

As their names were called, Hawk kicked the back of the seat in front of him.

"Wow, check out the acoustics in here," said Yujo.

"Yeah," said Chip. "You think they'd let the echo be your tag partner?"

"Chip, for the last time. You're my partner."

"Doesn't hurt to ask, you know?"

"You Slifer slacker," said Hawk. "It should be me taking you out. But I guess as long as someone does it."

" _And now the challengers, Jake and Jack Richards._ "

Two teen twin, one with black hair and the other with brown, walked onto into the arena.

"Sup, you two," said the black haired one, Jake.

"No offence, but my brother and I don't plan on losing," said the brown haired one, Jack.

"I've heard of these guys," said Mia. "They built their decks by studying the Paradox Brothers, who are supposed to be the greatest tag duelists in the world."

"Well, the agreement was some of the Academy's best," said Kent. "Guess we shouldn't be surprised."

"Looks like Duel Academy's about to lose a price and his two knights."

"Duelists, prepare for battle," said Dark Blade as the four duelists too their places. "Now then, before we begin, I have a special announcement to make from the king."

"Huh? What's my dad got to say about this?"

"Oh, you won't believe this, your, majesty. I'll explain the details after the duel, but your father has given the ok for this to be a Field Duel."

"Say what?!"

"A what?" asked Jake and Jack.

"What's a Field Duel?" asked Chip.

Soon after he asked that, everyone looked from a sound they were hearing to see the ceiling opening up outwards to reveal the sky.

"Oh boy. Hey, all you guys in the bleachers?" called Yujo. "Yeah, you might wanna hold onto to something."

The students suddenly noticed guardrails appear on the edges of the bleachers, dividing them into four. They started screaming in surprise and fear as they shot up and started floating in the sky.

"Forgive us!" Dark Blade said from the ground. "It's just that this stadium isn't big enough! We thought you'd might like it better up there! This way, you'll get a clear view of the duel!"

"Uh, Yujo? What's he talking about?"

"Now let's see. The field shall be…Karakuri Showdown Castle!"

The arena under them began to shake before being launched up into the sky, with them on it. When they stopped, the field started to take shape. They then found themselves standing in the courtyard of the Field Spell, Karakuri Showdown Castle.

"Now, no need to be discouraged," said Dark Blade. "This'll be just like any other duel. The only differences is that this whole area will be the dueling field where to can move around freely. And also, your monsters will take on material forms here, so I suggest moving out of the way as much as possible to avoid injuries. Also, there will be no field effects from the castle, unless the actual card is played. It's just for background decoration. You will be returned to the ground as soon as the duel is over."

"Wow, this is nuts," said Mia.

"No kidding. All this for a care game?" asked Kent.

"Yup. Just like home," said Shade as he and Ray smiled.

"Now then, the rules for this tag battle are really quite simple. There is no sharing your strategy, no sharing of advice, and no sharing of any card that is not yet in play. You can however use what's on your partner's field. Understood?"

"Yeah."

"Then duel with pride and honor!" Dark Blade before he jumped onto Pitch-Dark Dragon's back and flew up to observe from the air.

 **Yujo and Chip: 8000**

 **Jake and Jack: 8000**

"Game time," said Yujo as he drew his cards. He looked at Chip and nodded, which Chip returned before facing their opponents.

"Here goes," he said as he drew his card. "First, I'm gonna summon **Gyroid** in ATK (L4/A,1000)."

"You're kidding, right?" asked Jake as he drew. "Summoning something in ATK when it's ATK are that low? Let me show you how it's done. I summon **Jirai Gumo** (L4/A,2200)."

"Nice monster. Now get a load of mine," said Yujo as he drew. "Awesome. I'm gonna summon out **Unimon Kasai, the Fire** in ATK (L4/A,1700)! And his ability lets me summon out **Unimon Daku, the Dark** by decreasing his Level by 2 (L4-2/A,1700)."

" _We all know what happens now,_ " said Kasai.

" _On the first turn,_ " said Daku. " _As expected from Yujo._ "

"I tune my Level 4 Kasai with my Level 2 Daku!"

Kasai roared passionately before his body began to glow and turned into 4 little orbs of light. The orbs burst into 4 green rings which surrounded Daku in a straight line. As they descended upon him, Daku's body become translucent with an orange glowing outline, with two orbs glowing in his body.

"Now watch as the spirits of fire and darkness come together to bring forth a creature whose flames threaten to destroy all those who dare bring harm to its comrades!" The two orbs realigned themselves in a straight line as a pillar of flowing light passed through the rings and covered the entire area with its shine. "I Synchro Summon **Unimon Burezu, the Blaze** (L6/A,2400)!"

Emerging from the light came a large black western-style dragon with flaming eyes and fire spilling out from the sides of his mouth.

" _Now's the time to make them fear,_ " said the dragon.

"Easy, buddy. Let's just end things by placing Chikyu in the Pendulum zone." Just as he said, Chikyu appeared up in a pillar of light with a 1 under him.

"The best defense is a good offense," said Jack as he drew. "I summon **Kaiser Sea Horse** in ATK (L4/A,1700). Now I activate the Spell, **Tribute Doll**. Now I need to sacrifice a monster on the field. You mind, Jake?"

"All yours, Jack."

"Then I'll sacrifice Jirai Gumo," the giant spider vanished from the power of the Spell. "Now I can instantly summon a Level 7 monster from my hand. And I choose **Kazejin** (L7/A,2400)!" Yujo and Chip covered themselves from the strong wind as the green monster showed itself.

"He sacrificed his partner's monster to summon a better one for the team," said Ray. "Now that's tag dueling."

"Could you please try not to sound so impressed?" asked Mia.

"Now I play the Spell, **Dark Designator**. This thing lets me call out the name of any monster I want and if it's anywhere in the decks of you three, it gets added to your hand. Now let's see. At Jake, I call Sanga of the Thunder."

"Yup, right here," said Jake as he added the monster to his hand.

"He added another Level 7 monster to his partner's hand?" asked Yujo.

" _It gets worse,_ " said Burezu. " _Sanga's a LIGHT monster. And thanks to that Sea Horse's trick, he can sacrifice only him to summon out Sanga. They set things up perfectly for next round._ "

"What do you think, Yujo?" asked Chip. "If we just quit right now, you guy's will have some extra time to pack up."

"Buddy, the only thing we're packing is a serious smack down on these guys," Yujo said with a smile. "There's no point in giving up. Especially when the duel has just begun."

"Yeah. You're right. It's my move! And I summon **Steamroid** in ATK (L4/A,1800)! And I'm also playing **Polymerization**! I'll combine Steamroid and Gyroid in order to create **Steam Gyroid** (L6/A,2200)! Now you may have summon out Kazejin on your first turn, but you also left your brother completely defenseless."

" _Uh, kid,_ " said Burezu.

"Now Steam Gyroid! Attack Jake!"

"Hey Jack?"

"Got your back, Jake. Kazejin, defend with Squall Barricade!"

Kazejin got in front a Jake a let loose a strong wind from its mouth that blew Steam Gyroid away. As it hit the ground, Chip had to cover his eyes from the dust cloud.

"What do you think?" asked Jack. "Kazejin just reduced the damage to zero."

"So I goofed?"

"Just a little," said Yujo. "But relax pal. Just keep on rolling."

"Alright. I'll end my turn with one facedown."

"My go then," said Jake as he drew his seventh card. "I'll play the Spell, **Monster Reborn**. Now with this useful Spell, I can bring back Jirai Gumo (L4/A,2200). Now I'll activate this familiar Spell. It's a handy little thing called **Tribute Doll**!"

" _This looks familiar,_ " said Burezu.

"It should, because I'm sacrificing Jirai Gumo to summon a Level 7 monster. Say hello to **Suijin** (L7/A,2500). And I'm not done yet. Mind if I use your serpent there, Jack?"

"What do you think he's there for?"

"Then I sacrifice Kaiser Sea Horse in order to summon **Sanga of the Thunder** (L7/A,2600)!"

"Great. Now they've got three Level 7 monsters our," said Kent. "This isn't looking good."

"What was your first clue?" asked Shade.

"But why settle for just this? I sacrifice Suijin, Kazejin, and Sanga of the Thunder to combine them all! I summon to the field **Gate Guardian** (L11/A,3750)!"

"Oh great," said Kent. "Out of the frying pan of Level 7 and into the wildfire of Level 11."

"And jjust wait till you see him in action! Go and destroy Steam Gyroid! Tidal Surge Blast!"

Gate Guardian let loose a pressurized blast of water, wind, and lighting at Steam Gyroid, who Chip was right behind.

" _Move it, kid!_ " said Burezu as he grabbed Yujo and Chip by the collars of their blazers and lifted them up into the air.

"I activate Chikyu's pendulum ability! Ounce per turn, I can negate an attack!"

" _I'll protect you, Steam Gyroid!_ " said Chikyu as a large boulder sprouted up from the ground, taking the hit for the machine. Steam Gyroid smiled and gave Chikyu what must have bine a thumbs up, which Chikyu happily returned.

" _Dark Blade said to move so you wouldn't get hurt, remember?_ " asked Burezu as he set the two down on a roof of the walls surrounding the courtyard. " _Why do you think Field Dueling gives you all the open space? Get your head in the game, kid. For both the cards and staying alive._ "

"Right. Sorry."

"This isn't a duel," said Kent. "It's target practice for those two. And the target is Chip."

"He's just made a few bad moves is all," said Mia. "He'll come back from it. At least I hope so. Yujo's good, but not enough to win this thing all on his own."

"Well, the bigger they are, the harder they fall," said Yujo with a smile. "Guess we'll just have to take this thing down."

"Oh, I'd love to see you try. So I'll end my turn with a facedown."

"Then let the good times roll," said Yujo as he drew his card. "Alright. I'm gonna switch Buresu to DEF (L6/D,1000)." Instead of kneeling down like normally, Burezu gained a glowing blue aura around himself. "Next I'll activate the Continuous Spell, **United Summons**. Now, ounce per turn, I can put a Unimon that's in my extra deck into the Pendulum zones. It's a start. Your go."

"It's my draw," said Jack. "I'm activating the Equip Spell, **Fairy Meteor Crush** , and I'm giving it to our Guardian. Now when he's got a penetrating ability."

"Not so fast," said Chip. "I play my facedown! **Mystical Space Typhoon**!" Strong winds began to gather. "It lets me destroy one Spell or Trap, and I'm using it on the one you just played!"

"I got your back, Jack!" said Jake. "I play the Trap, **Judgment of Anubis**! Now all I need to do is discard a card, and your Spell is negated and destroyed." Jake discarded his last card before the winds died down. "But that's not all, now one of your monsters are destroyed and you lose Life Points equal to its ATK."

Buerezu then exploded right there, knocking Yujo and Chip onto their buts.

 **Yujo and Chip: 5600**

 **Jake and Jack: 8000**

"Thanks, man," said Jack. "Now then, I summon **Defense Wall** in DEF and end my turn (L4/D,2100). Now here's his nice trick. As long as he's in DEF, he's the only monster of ours your allowed to attack."

"Gate Guardian on offence and Defense Wall on defense," said Ray. "It's almost flawless."

"Ok, are you boys going to be quite or do I have to move to another set of floating bleachers?" asked Mia.

"It's your move, man," said Jack. "What're you waiting for?"

"To be honest, a miracle," said Chip as he drew. "I, uh, summon **Cycroid** in DEF (L3/D,1000). And I'll also switch Steam Gyroid to DEF (L6/D,1600)." _I know it's weak, but it's the best I can do right now._

"You're summoning that thing?" Jake laughed as he drew. "Well, it won't be around for long! Gate Guardian! Attack Cycroid with Tidal Surge Blast!"

"Not so fast!" said Yujo. "Don't forget about Chikyu! He can negate one of your attacks!"

Chip ran for it as the blast destroyed another boulder, saving his monsters.

"That's starting to get annoying," said Jake. "But it won't save you for long.

 **Please remember what I said people, I'm doing this for fun, not for other's approval of my work. If they don't like it, then alright. It's their choice.**


	11. Chapter 11

Turn 11: Tag Team Trial Part 2

 **Yujo and Chip: 5600**

 **Jake and Jack: 8000**

"Alright, let's review," said Ray. "Chip's got Steam Gyroid and Cycroid in DEF. Yujo's got United Summons and Chikyu in the Pendulum zone. Jack's got Defense Wall on defense while Jake's got Gate Guardian on offence while being equipped with Fairy Meteor Crush to deal piercing damage. This is clearly bad."

"Way to state the obvious, Ray," said Shade. "Come on. We need to believe that Yujo's got a strategy."

"Oh, I'm positive that Yujo does. It's Chip I'm worried about. He's walked into every trap, spell, and attack those brothers have played. If it weren't for Chikyu's ability to negate one attack per turn, then they'd be in an even worse position then right now."

"Ok guys," said Mia, "Can we please stop talking before we lose any more confidence in those two winning?"

 _Finally, that stinkin' Ra's getting the beat down he deserves,_ thought Hawk. _I can't wait for when he loses and gets kicked out of Duel Academy._

"Hawk?" asked his Obelisk goon with glasses. "You alright?"

"Well seeing as how that Ra's about to get kicked out of Duel Academy, I feel great."

"You sure you wanna keep going?" asked Jake.

"Giving the partner you've got, I we won't it against you if you wanna start over with someone else," said Jack.

"Don't you listen to them, Chip. Alright?"

"But, they're right."

"No, they're not. I know because you're gonna be the one to take down that Guardian."

"Huh?!"

"It's my go! Perfect. I'm placing **Unimon Kaze, the Wind** to set the Pendulum Scale!"

Kaze appeared in another pillar of light with a 12 beneath her.

"With this, I'm now allowed to summon monsters that are Level 2 through 11 all at the same time! Swing forth, pendulum! Carve the arc of victory! Come forth, my comrades! Kasai (L4/A,1700) and Daku (L4/A,1700)!"

"What? You think one of your Fusion's is gonna save you?" asked Jake.

"Nope. One of these! I overlay my Level 4 Kasai and Daku!" Kasai tuned into red energy while Daku turned into purple energy. Both energies flew into the air. "With these two monsters, I build the overlay network!" A black hole like portal appeared and the two energies flew in. "I Xyz Summon **Unimon Ana, the Cavern** (R4/A,2100/O2)!"

Out of the portal came a serpent like dragon made of stone with no hind legs but had strong arms and horns on its head. Flying around her were two orange lights.

" _You want me to use my ability on Gate Guardian, don't you?_ " Ana asked in a female voice.

"You got it. Thanks to her ability, by using an overlay unit, Ana can force one monster on the field to change modes. Shake that thing into DEF, would you please!"

" _With pleasure!_ "

One of the orange lights flew into Ana's chest before she lifted up her arms and brought them down on the ground, causing the whole place to shake. Everyone struggled to keep their footing as Gate Guardian fell to one knee, a blue aura appearing around him (L11/D,3400).

"Well that was weird," said Ray. "Why didn't he summon Bakuhatsu? He could've destroyed Gate Guardian."

"Well, he said that Chip was going to be the one to destroy him," said Kent. "Maybe he's got some plan."

"I sure hope so," said Mia.

"That's it for me," said Yujo.

"Fine then. My draw," said Jack. "I'll just lay a facedown and that's all. It's up to you, Jake."

"No worries, Jack. I got this."

"Uh, Yujo? I'm beginning to think that there's no point to be even drawing. I should probably just give up. Maybe they'll at least let you have a rematch then."

"Chip, listen to me. One draw."

"Huh?"

"It's one of the biggest lessons of dueling. Just when you think you know how it's gonna end, one draw changes the course of an entire duel."

" _He's right,_ " said Ana. " _There's no such thing as a last draw._ "

"But…"

"No buts. Go on, Chip. It's all up to you."

 _That's what I'm afraid of…No! Yujo's right. One draw can change everything!_ Yujo smiled as he saw a faint orange flow coming from Chip's pocket. "Here goes! Yes! I summon **Drillroid** (L4/A,1600)! And guess what?! When Drillroid fights a monster in DEF, it's instantly destroyed!"

"Say what?!" the two brothers asked in union.

"Now go!" Drillroid began its charge at Gate Guardian.

"I don't think so!" said Jack. "Go, Defense Wall!" Defense Wall got in front of Gate Guardian and was destroyed in its place.

 **Yujo and Chip: 5100**

 **Jake and Jack: 8000**

"Guess those two forgot that Defense Wall intercepts all attacks when it's in DEF," laughed Hawk.

"Nice try," said Jake. "But not good enough."

"Good thing he's not done then," said Yujo.

"Huh?"

"Yup. Now that your Defense Wall's ruble, your Gate Guardian's gonna get it now. I play the Spell card, **Shield Crush**! And just like the name says, it destroys any monster in DEF! Like say, your Gate Guardian!"

A blast shot out of the Spell and destroyed Gate Guardian.

"No way!"

"They got him!"

The crowed went into cheers at this.

"Flying Falcons!" gasped Kent. "You guys saw that to right?"

"Yeah, I think we did," said Shade.

"You know what really amazes me?" asked Mia. "The team work they used to take that thing down. That' what's gonna win this for them."

"You're right," said Ray. "So let's hope they can keep it up. But I think there's more to this then that now." That got their attention. "I think Yujo's waiting for something to happen."

"Alright," said Chip, "I'll end my turn with that. Thanks for the pep talk, Yujo."

"Hey, thank you for the awesome move."

"One problem, you two," said Jake as he drew. "You just made things worse for yourselves."

"Huh?"

"You know how they say what doesn't kill you makes you stronger? Well it's true. After all, we haven't lost yet, and we're about to get even stronger. I play the Spell card, **Dark Element**!"

"Alright! Way to go, Jake!" cheered Jack.

"You see, this Spell can only be played when Gate Guardian's in the graveyard. But to use it, we need to pay half our Life Points."

 **Yujo and Chip: 5100**

 **Jake and Jack: 4000**

"But it's worth every point to summon this monster which can't be destroyed in battle. I summon **Dark Guardian** (L12/A,3800)!"

"Has an attack power that high and can't be destroyed in battle?!" Kent said as the knights gasped.

"That's not all," said Jack. "I play my facedown! **Raigeki Break**! Now all I need to do is discard a card and any card on the field is destroyed! And I choose Chikyu!"

Red lightning shot out of the Trap and destroyed Chikyu.

" _Chikyu!_ " called Kaze.

"This is bad," said Chip as he hid behind Cycroid and Steam Gyroid.

"Now, Dark Guardian! Attack Drillroid with Axe Slash Bash!"

Chip and his other monsters ran as Dark Guardian brought his axe down on Drillroid. The others were literally knocked off their feet from the wind from the attack.

 **Yujo and Chip: 2900**

 **Jake and Jack: 4000**

"This is bad," said Shade. "If this keeps up, Yujo and Chip are toast."

"Yujo…" mumbled Mia.

 _Great. Just when I step up my game, they step up theirs even more,_ thought Chip.

"Chin up, pal," said Yujo. "This isn't over yet."

"But, Yujo…"

"But nothing, pal. We've still got some points left, so don't give up. We're still in this to win it. My draw." Yujo saw that he had just drawn Ten'no. _I could end this right now, but the pendent hasn't chosen Chip yet. Sorry, buddy. You're gonna have to win this. But I can at least give you the cover you need. And while I'm at it, do some damage to their Life Points._ "I'm gonna use the effect of United Summons to put Chikyu from my extra deck back into the Pendulum zone."

Chikyu reappeared in a pillar of light with a one beneath him.

"And now, swing forth, pendulum! Carve the arc of victory! Come forth, my partner! **Unimon Ten'no, the Emperor** (L7/A,2500)!"

Everyone cheered as the large dragon made his appearance.

"But I'm not done. Here's something new I've bine meaning to try. Since Ten'no was Pendulum summoned, I can send him off to the graveyard to evolve him!"

" _Bine a while since I've taken this form,_ " said Ten'no.

The winds began to pick up and wrapped Ten'no in a wind cocoon.

"I summon **Unimon Ten'no, the Wind Emperor** (L7/A,2500)!"

The wind cocoon burst apart, revealing Ten'no's new form. He was covered in green wind-themed armor on his torso, arms, legs, and head. His horns were replaced with feathered wings you'd usually see on a valkyrie's helmet. His draconic wings were replaced with feathered angle wings. He had feathers on his forearms and the back of his legs. On the end of his tail was what looked like a green gem in the form of a gust of wind.

"How many forms can this guy take?" asked Kent.

"This is weird," said Ray. "Yujo could've summoned Ten'no in his Earth form just now but he chose to summon him in his Wind form."

"So he's dragging the duel out?" asked Shade.

"Why would he do that?" asked Mia.

"I have a hunch, but I'm not sure."

"Now, Ten'no! Get ready for an attack!"

"Oh, great," said Jack. "What can this one do?"

"So glad you asked. When he's attacking, Ten'no gains 200 ATK times the number of Levels in the Pendulum Scale. I count ten, so that's 2000 ATK (L7/A,4500)! And there's more! Any damage dealt by him when he's like this is double!"

"Say what?!"

"Go, Fist of the Wind King!"

" _Open wide!_ " said Ten'no as he delivered a wind covered punch to Dark Guardian's chest, knocked him off his feet and onto his back. The brothers had to move it so that they wouldn't get crushed.

 **Yujo and Chip: 2900**

 **Jake and Jack: 2600**

"That's all for now. And Ten'no's points return to normal (L7/A,4500-2500).

"Nice move, but we're still in this," said Jack as he drew and Dark Guardian got up. "There's not much for me to do this turn, so I'll end it now."

"Yujo…I'm not sure that…"

"Yujo, look at me." Chip turned and gasped at the strong but kind face Yujo was giving him. "I saw how good you can be when you have confidence in yourself. You could be one of the best duelist in this school, but you need to have more faith."

" _He's right,_ " said Ten'no. " _Just have confidence, believe in yourself, and you will seize victory._ "

" _You can do it,_ " said Ana.

" _Go on, Chip,_ " said Kaze.

" _We all have faith in you, so have some in yourself,_ " said Chikyu.

Chip looked at Yujo and his monsters in disbelief.

 _They have such faith in me. But whenever things get bad, I start to doubt myself. I hear a voice in my head saying that I'm malfunctioning…Wait. Malfunctioning? Is my roid deck saying that it's not the right deck for me?_ Chip recalled what Yujo and his knights told him about decks mirroring the soul and heart of the duelist. _Yujo ounce said that duelists in battle don't think in battle, they just act. Alright then, time for action!_

Yujo smiled at the look on Chip's face and the faint glow in his pocket.

"I draw!" Chip was confused at the card he drew. _What the? I don't remember putting this card in my deck…No! No more thinking!_ Chip shook his head and continued. "I play the Spell, **Card of Sanctity**! Now we all draw till we're holding six cards in our hand." Everyone drew their cards. "Now I play **Pot of Greed**! This lets me draw two more cards. And now the Spell, **Reload**! Now I put my whole hand back in my deck, reshuffle, and draw the same amount."

"What's he looking for?" asked Kent.

"I think I know what's happening here," said Ray in slight surprise.

Before Chip drew his new hand, an orange glow came from his pocket and his deck. When the glow faded, he drew and was shocked at the cards he drew.

"What the? My cards…"

"Hey, Chip," said Yujo with a big smile, "check out what's in your pocket."

Chip was confused at first until he gasped as he pulled out a pendent with an orange circle in the middle. The same pendent Mia and the other knights had.

"What?!"

"No way!" gasped Mia.

"Chip's one of use now?!" gasped Shade.

"That's why Yujo was dragging the duel out," said Ray. "He was waiting for the pendent to respond to Chip."

"Yujo, are you sure? I mean, I'm just…"

" _Chip, the only reason the pendent didn't respond to you until now is because you lacked the confidence,_ " said Chikyu.

" _That's right,_ " said Kaze, " _so, once you finally got that, you were finely able to become one of Yujo's Six Guardian Knights, capiche?_ "

"Go on, Chip," said Yujo, "we've got a duel to win and you've got some new cards to play."

Chip was silent for a bit before nodding and looking at their opponents with determination.

"Alright, I summon **Gem-Knight Alexandrite** (L4/A,1800)!"

Everyone gasped at the appearance of the knight with armor covered in gems.

"What the? What is that?" asked Jake.

" _I am what's known as a Gem-Knight. But I won't be around for long. You see, thanks to my ability, Chip can sacrifice me to summon a Normal Gem-Knight from his deck._ "

"Thanks, Alexandrite."

" _Think nothing of it, Chip. Just continue to duel with all your heart._ "

"Right. I sacrifice Alexandrite so that I can summon **Gem-Knight Crystal** (L7/A,2450)!"

"Wow. Guess Chip's not the only knight in this now," said Kent.

"Now I play the Spell, **Double Summon**. This lets me summon again this turn, so I summon **Gem-Knight Tourmaline** (L4/A,1800)!"

" _Well done, Chip,_ " said Crystal.

" _It's time for these fools to feel the full power of us knights,_ " said Tourmaline.

"Alright. I play the Spell, **Particle Fusion**! Now I can fuse my two knights on the field!"

" _Let's go, Tourmaline!_ " said Crystal as he jumped into the air.

" _Wield my thunder well, Crystal!_ " said Tourmaline who soon followed.

The two jumped into the vortex and Crystal came out in a new form.

"I summon **Gem-Knight Prismaura** (L7/A,2450)!"

"Nice show," said Jake, "but he's not strong enough!"

"Not yet, you mean. Thanks to Particle Fusion, by banishing it from my graveyard, Prismaura now gains ATK equal to one of the Gem-Knights used to summon him. And I choose Crystal!"

A ghost version of Crystal appeared behind Prismaura and sunk into him, giving him extra power (L7/A,2450-4900).

"Big deal!" said Jack. "Dark Guardian can't be destroyed in battle, remember?!"

" _That may be so, but it matters not!_ " said Prismaura.

"Huh?"

"He's right. I activate his special ability! Ounce per turn, I can discard a Gem-Knight to destroy one of your face-up cards! And I choose Dark Guardian!"

" _Prism Flash!_ " Prismaura held his lance up high as it flashed a bright light that destroyed Dark Guardian.

"No way!"

"They took down Dark Guardian?!"

" _Yes!_ " cheered Ten'no. " _Go, Prismaura!_ "

"You heard him, Prismaura! Attack them directly with Prism Thunder Lance!"

" _With heart of thunder and will of stone!_ " Prismaura thrust his lance at the ground between the two, which caused them both to be sent flying.

 **Yujo and Chip: 2900**

 **Jake and Jack: 0**

" _Victory is ours, my comrades!_ " said Prismaura as he held his lance up high as the crowd cheered.

The whole castle began to disappear and the bleachers and arena slowly floated back down into place while the ceiling closed behind them.

"Alright," said Kent. "I'm getting more impressed every day."

"I'm just relieved that Yujo gets to stay," said Mia.

"Yujo, Ray, and Shade you mean," Kent corrected.

"Well, yeah. You guys two, of course. I just said Yujo because, uh…moving on."

"Hold on," Shade said with a smirk, "is that a blush on you I see?"

"SHU-SHUT UP!"

Hawk, of course, wasn't too happy about this and too his leave.

"Well Chip?" asked Yujo. "You cry when you're happy, so where are the tears?"

"No way," said Chip as he tried to hold his tears back. "Not the new, Chip. I'm a knight now, I can't cry."

" _Fret not, young knight,_ " said Crystal as he appeared next to him and put a hand on his shoulder. " _Even the bravest of knights cry time to time. Even tears of joy._ "

"Joy indeed," said Shepperd. "Because it appears Yujo and two of his knights will be staying."

"Awesome!" cheered Yujo. "Oh yeah. Jake! Jack! That duel was awesome! Call me up if you ever wanna a rematch, alright?"

"Sounds good to me," said Jake.

"Looking forward to it," said Jack.

"So anyway, Dark Blade."

"Yes, your highness?"

"This being a Field Duel. What' my dad got to say about this?"

"Oh, yes. Well, it concerns the future of the kingdom after it being revealed to the whole world now."

"Go on."

"The king has decided to make this an opportunity to open up the joys of the kingdom to the rest of the world. He had a talk with the owner of this school and they came to an agreement. The kingdom will be sending two of your father's Six Guardian Knights to be new teachers here to teach the students our style of dueling and our kingdoms history on it."

"No way! Are you for real!"

"Oh, but here's the kicker," said Pitch-Dark Dragon. "They also got the okay to send some copies of the kingdom's cards here to. So when the new teachers get here, they'll be bringing with them some new duel disks for the students and new booster packs for the card shack filled with Synchro, Xyz, Pendulum, and a whole mess of other cards. So what do all you students have to say to that, huh?"

Their answer was cheering to load that some people had to cover their ears.

"So we're gonna be able to pull off some of those awesome summons to?!"

"I feel like I'm waiting for something even better than Christmas!"

"All hail the king!"

"Wow, they are going bananas," said Yujo.

"I don't blame them," said Chip.

"Well, this is gonna be fun," Yujo said with a big smile.


	12. Chapter 12

Turn 12: Wild Samurai Winds

As Kent walked down the halls, he noticed how happy and excited everyone was.

 _Can't really blame them. With the new cards on their way, any student at duel academy would be like a kid waiting for Christmas._ He then noticed that he had reached his destination.

"You wanted to talk with me, sir?" asked Kent as he walked into Shepperd's office.

"Ah, Kent. Yes. There's a serious matter that I'd like to speak with you about.

 **(Later, during the start of Alexis's class)**

Hawk had just gotten to his seat and lounged in it like a king on his thrown. That is, until an Obelisk Blue talked to him.

"Hawk, what are you doing here?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, where do you think you're sitting?"

"My seat."

"Sorry, pal. But that's not your seat anymore. Now move."

"What are you talking about? Of course this is my seat. My name's right-HUH?!" Hawk had just realized that his name was moved from his desk.

"Sorry, Hawk. But you were moved way over there." Hawk looked and saw that he was pointing towards the area with the Ra's and Slifers.

"What?! No way! I don't belong over there with those losers! Ms. Rhodes! Tell them this is some kind of mistake!"

"Hawk, I'm guessing you weren't told?"

"Told what?"

"Hawk, your grades in your classes have bine dropping recently. They have ever since you lost to Yujo. For this reason, the Chancellor has decided that tomorrow you will duel Kent Hariken, and if you lose…well, Shepperd that it would be best for you two to switch dorms so that you can gain more practice."

"Wha…You mean…I'd be…A RA YELLOW?! LIKE THAT PRINCE?!" Hawk wasn't liking the sound of this at all.

"Well, look at the bright side, Hawk. This'll give you the opportunity to make some new friends." Instead, of listening to her, Hawk decided to run right out of the class room in embarrassment, which, or course, caused Alexis to sigh out. "I was afraid of this." _That kid could pass for a new Chazz. Hopefully, he'll learn like Chazz did to._

 **(Later at lunch, at the Ra Yellow Dorm)**

Yujo and Kent were sitting down for lunch. The other Ra's wanted to eat with Yujo to (due to them wanting to sit closer to a prince) but they were too intimidated (also due to Yujo place as a prince).

Ever since Yujo and Chip had won the tag match, everyone started acting like people would when they just found out they were going to school with a prince. The men either admired him or were jealous that all the girls on campus were almost practically drooling over him or his knights.

"I still can't believe how good the Ra Yellow's food is compared to Slifer," said Yujo.

"Oh, come on," said Kent. "I'm sure that it's not that much better than Slifers."

"You kidding? The closest Slifer gets to lobster is burnt fish. By the way, what did Shepperd want to talk to you about? You in trouble or something?"

"No, quite the opposite actually. He wants me to test to be an Obelisk Blue."

"Are you serious?!"

"Yeah. But that means that if I do pass, then we won't be in the same Dorm anymore."

"Oh, relax buddy. It's like between me and Chip, even if we change dorms, we're still friends."

"Thanks…your highness," Kent said with a small laugh.

"Come on, man. I told you that I prefer my friends to skip the formalities."

 **(Same time, at Obelisk Blue boy's dorm)**

Hawk was in his room having a video talk with a certain someone.

" _Do you understand, Hawk?_ "

"Yeah."

" _I can't hear you._ "

"I said yes, I understand."

" _Well, you better. The Nensho family's got big plans coming. I'm trying to make do with my ends of it, so you better be doing the same. We're aiming to crush our rivals, the Princeton family, and seize all that they have. Which, unfortunately, hasn't bine easy ever since that brat, Chazz Princeton, over through his brothers and took over. But I'm not one to give up on things like this, so I expect you to follow. Do you hear me, son?_ "

"Yes, Father."

" _Then I expect you to do better than your best._ " With that, Hawk's father hung up, leaving Hawk in silence. Hawk got up from his seat and looked out the window.

 _Be the best? How am I supposed to do that when lucky punks like Yujo and his knights here? Huh?_ Hawk then saw something at the Ra dorm. _What's this? Kent's going off with Yujo? That means his dorm room will be empty…I'm so sorry. I wish I didn't have to do this._

 **(With Kent and Yujo)**

Twenty-five percent of Kent wasn't surprised that Kent was holding out a pendent in front of him, like the ones Chip and the others had. The other seventy-five percent of him was what had his eyes bulging out of his head.

"And you're…sure about this?!" he asked.

"I've seen you duel, pal. Especially back at the entrance exams when we first met. I heard and felt how sincere you were when you said you hated blowing your monsters up like that. Someone who cares about his monsters that much is the kind of person I want to be one of my knights."

Kent was listening well to this. He slowly reached out his hand but was stopped when they heard voices.

"Prince Yujo! Prince Yujo, it's serious!"

The two turned and saw two Ra's running towards them.

"What's serious? A Duel Demon?"

"No, not that!"

"We were dueling at the docks near the shore. That's when we saw them! Cards tossed everywhere like trash!"

"WHAT?!"

Yujo and Kent went running to the shore when they saw the cards in the water.

"How horrible."

"Hey, wait," said Kent. "That's Slate Warrior. And Ring of Destruction and Ring of Defense. These are all my cards! I must have left my deck in my room."

"But who would do this?"

" _Someone who doesn't want Kent to go to Obelisk Blue,_ " said Ten'no as he appeared. " _The only question is, what now, Kent? Your promotion exam is tomorrow. Hm?_ "

Ten'no and Yujo saw how angry Kent was at his cards being trashed like this.

"Someone…is gonna pay for this! No one does this to cards to carelessly and gets away with it!"

Despite the situation, Yujo and Ten'no couldn't help but smile.

"You really do care about cards, don't you?" Kent looked at Yujo as he held the pendent out to Kent again. "All the more reason why I want you as my fifth knight, Kent. This may also save your cards."

Kent was interested in this. He hesitated before taking the pendent. It glowed green, along with all the cards in the water. They all flew out and intently dried before stacking up in Kent's hand. He looked over them so see that they all changed.

"So…does this mean I get my own new duel disk early now?"

 **(the next morning, at the Obelisk arena)**

"Ah, Kent. You made it," said Alexis as she stood there with Crowler and Hawk. "And I see you've brought the charming prince with you."

"Hope you duel better then the company you brought with you," said Hawk.

"Wait, Hawk's my test opponent?" asked Kent.

"Hawk, don't tell me you're the one who tossed Kent's cards like that," said Yujo.

"Wait, tossed?" asked Alexis.

"I beg your pardon?" asked Crowler.

"What are you talking about? I didn't do anything."

"Oh, really?" came a female voice. They turned to see that Yujo's four knights had come.

"Guys? You came to?" asked Yujo.

"Chip here saw you, Hawk," said Ray.

"Yesterday, by the water," said Chip. "You dumbed all those cards into the water and ran off. My monsters were pretty upset and angry about it."

"I normally don't snitch," said Shade, "but you don't mess with someone's deck without getting on our bad side."

"That's lower then low can get," said Mia.

"Oh, come on. Who's to say I wasn't tossing my own cards?"

"Then that's just as bad," said Yujo, "if not worse!"

"If you're not going to say you did it, fine," said Kent. "Let's just get on with this and duel already."

"Huh? But Kent, your deck," said Mia.

"It's back and better than ever, thanks to Yujo and this." Kent surprised everyone when he pulled out a pendent with a green circle in the center and a green duel disk like Yujo's and theirs.

"No way!" said Hawk. "You mean the prince here gave one to you to?!"

"That's right. And I can't wait to use this new deck of mine on you."

"Gr. Fine! Bring it, knight boy!"

Kent and Hawk got into their positions. They decided not to make this a Field Duel.

"DUEL!"

 **Kent: 4000**

 **Hawk: 4000**

"Hope you're ready, cause here comes the hurt!" said Hawk as he drew his card. "I summon **Chthonian Soldier** (L4/A,1200)! Then I place one card facedown and that'll do it for now."

"We'll see about that," said Kent as he drew his card. "I think I'll start by placing **Yosenju Shinchu L** into the Pendulum zone."

"What?! Pendulum?!"

Everyone gasped at the monster that appeared to Kent's right with a 3 beneath it.

"Yosenju. Ghostly samurai spirits of wind. Now I'll summon **Yosenju Kama 1** in ATK (L4/A,1600)."

"Seriously? That's your new deck? One filled with weasels dressed like ninjas?"

"It's got more instore then you think. Now, Kama 1! Attack Chthonian Soldier with Wind Scythe Slice!"

" _As you wish, Kent-sama!_ " said Kama 1 as he dashed towards the soldier and slashed it in half.

 **Kent: 4000**

 **Hawk: 3600**

"Thanks, you just activated my Soldier's special ability! When he's destroyed, you take the same amount of damage as I do!"

 **Kent: 3600**

 **Hawk: 3600**

"Fine by me. Now, I pay 800 Life Points to play the Continuous Spell, **Yosen Whirlwind**!

 **Kent: 2800**

 **Hawk: 3600**

"With that I end my turn, and Kama 1's ability activates."

" _Since I was Normal summoned this turn, I must now return to Kent-sama's hand. But now the ability of Yosen Whirlwind activates! Ounce per turn, when a Yosenju returns to his hand, one of your cards returns to yours!_ " Kama 1 let loose a strong wind that blew Hawk's facedown back to his hand before he returned to Kent's.

"Big deal," said Hawk as he drew. "I summon **Diskblade Rider** (L4/A,1700)! Now attack him directly!"

The bike riding fiend charged forward and slashed at Kent with its bladed disks.

 **Kent: 1100**

 **Hawk: 3600**

"Oh no!" said Yujo.

"This doesn't look good," said Ray.

"Kent's Life Points have gone down by more than half," said Chip. "He's losing."

"Yeah? Well I have a feeling it won't be like that for long," said Shade.

"If he got that deck after Yujo made him a knight, I'm guessing you're more than right," said Mia.

"I'll end things with a facedown."

"Not bad," said Kent as he drew. "I'll summon a monster facedown in DEF. Next, I'll play two facedowns and end my turn. And since a Yosenju didn't return to my hand this turn, Yosen Whirlwind doesn't activate, so it's destroyed." The Spell then shattered to pieces.

"That's it? What a shame. Go, Diskblade Rider! Attack his facedown!" Diskblade Rider charged and ran Kama 1 over. "That's all for me."

"My turn then. I play my facedown! **Call of the Haunted**! With it, I bring back Yosenju Kama 1 (L4/A,1600)! You ready for this?"

" _I am well prepared, Kent-sama._ "

"Thanks, pal. I sacrifice Kama 1 so that I can summon **Yosenju Misak** (L6/A,2300)!"

As Misak was summoned, he held his left hand out with his palm toward Hawk while he stomped the ground, all while he rested his huge sword on his shoulder.

"Now attack that Rider!"

" _For Kama 1!_ " he bellowed as he cleaved the fiend in half with one swing.

 **Kent: 1100**

 **Hawk: 3000**

"Now I play my other facedown! The Continuous Trap, **Dizzying Winds of Yosen Village**! I can only play this when I've got a Level 6 or higher Yosenju out. Now, as long as I've got a Yosenju in the Pendulum zone, if a monster gets sent from the field back to the hand by an effect, then it's shuffled back into the deck instead. Unless, or course, that monster is a Yosenju. I think that's enough for now."

"Oh really? Well think again. I summon another Chthonian Soldier (L4/A,1200)! Now attack that beast!"

"Huh? Why? Chthonian Soldier's way weaker than Misak," said Chip.

"Why else? For Chthonian Soldier's ability," said Ray. "If this goes through, it's all over."

"I don't think so!" said Kent. "I activate Misak's special ability! Since he's battling a non-WIND attribute monster, that monster can now be destroyed without anyone taking any damage!"

"What?! No way!"

" _I'm afraid so!_ " said Misak before he cleaved the soldier in half. " _You shouldn't be so quick to send your monsters off to certain death. While it is true that no battle is won without some sacrifice, that doesn't mean it's alright to just through away your comrades._ "

Hawk winced before continuing with his move.

"Whatever. You won't be so lucky for long, ninja boy. I play my facedown. You know **Call of the Haunted** , right? Well, I'm using it to bring back Chthonian Soldier (L4/A,1200). And now I'll equip him with **Ace of Despair** to give him a boost (L4/A,1200-2200). Now I play **Tribute to The Doomed**! Now all I have to do is discard a card, and your big fuzzball's toast!"

"Misak!"

" _Fight on, Kent-sama!_ " Misak said before he was destroyed.

"Now, I sacrifice Chthonian Soldier and discard all the cards in my hand in order to summon **Infernal Incinerator** (L6/A,2800)!"

"Infernal Incinerator?!" Kent gaped at the giant fire fiend before him.

"You don't stand a chance against Infernal Incinerator, Kent."

"We'll see," said Kent as he drew. "Alright, I play **Card of Sanctity**! Now we both draw till we're holding six." Kent drew four while Hawk drew six. "Perfect. I place **Yosenju Shinchu R** in the Pendulum zone to set the Pendulum Scale!"

Everyone looked up and saw the pillar of light to Kent's left appear with the monster he summoned with a 5 beneath it.

"Yeah, so what? It's 3 to 5. And from what I've seen of Pendulum summoning, you can only summon Level 4 monsters with that."

"Not for long. I activate Shinchu R's pendulum ability. Since I've got a Yosenju in the other Pendulum zone, I can change his Scale from 5 to 11 till the end of the turn."

The 5 beneath Shinchu R changed from a 5 to an 11.

"Now, I'm allowed to summon monsters from Level's 4 through 10 all at the same time! Swing forth, pendulum! Carve the arc of victory! Strike swiftly, my loyal samurai spirit! I present to you **Mayosenju Daibak** (L10/A,3000)!"

Everyone gasped in amazement at the large beast that appeared to be made of wind.

"Big deal. Thanks to Infernal Incinerator's special ability, he gains 200 ATK for every monster you control (L6/A,2800-3000)."

"Too bad he won't be sticking around."

"Huh?"

"I activate Daibak's ability! Since he was Pendulum summoned, up to two of your cards back to your hand. Aw heck, I'll just go and choose only your Infernal Incinerator. Accept thanks to Dizzying Winds of Yosen Village, it gets sent back to your deck instead!"

Daibak unleashed a whirlwind from his horn that blew Incinerator off the field and shuffled back into Hawk's deck.

"What?! No! that leaves me defenseless!"

"Exactly! Go, Daibak! End this with Samurai Storm Pounce!"

Daibak jumped up from behind Kent and landed in front of Hawk, causing a wind so strong that it blew Hawk right off the field on flat on his butt.

 **Kent: 1100**

 **Hawk: 0**

"Good game, Hawk," said Kent as the cards on the field disappeared. "But not good enough."

"Pure luck. You drew a lucky card and stumbled to a win. That's all."

"Deny it all you want," said Kent. "Just like how you denied throwing my deck into the ocean."

"Prove it."

"Simple. When Yujo gave me the pendent and made me one of his knights, all the cards that were through into the water, believe it or not, flew out, dried, and became the cards I used to beat you. He said the said the same thing happened with his other knights. When they got their pendants, their decks glowed and transformed into their new ones. If they were your cards, then they wouldn't have come to me. Hawk, you stole, lied, cheated, and lost. That deserves nothing but demotion."

Hawk merely looked at the ground in defeat.

"This…can't be…"

"Congratulations, Kent," said Alexis, "and welcome to Obelisk Blue."

"Thanks. Hey, Yujo!"

"Huh?"

"This means that with the exception of Chip, all your knights are in Obelisk while you, the prince we're apparently going to be serving for quite some time, are still in Ra. You better get up here with the rest of us quick."

"He's right, you know," said Ray as they all smiled.

"Yeah. I'll see you all up there."


	13. Chapter 13

Turn 13: Demi-Demons

The sun was high in the sky as Hawk walked out of Duel Academy with a backpack slung over his shoulder. He stopped for a moment to look back before moving again.

 _I don't see why I didn't do this sooner._

 **(Later on)**

Everyone was in their seats when Chip ran in.

"Yujo! It's awful! Hawk's gone!"

"And that's awful how?" asked Kent in his new Obelisk uniform.

"Well, uh…Gee, I don't know. Because he's one of Yujo's big duel rivals?"

"Hey, you know, I saw Hawk packing his stuff late last night," said a random Obelisk.

"Know why?" asked another. "Because he lost to the prince's newest knight who was a Ra at the time. And to the prince when he was a Slifer to."

"Yeah, if you can't beat the ketchup and mustered teams, good riddance," added a third.

"What a bunch of jerks," said Yujo. "Jeez, if those were the only friends I had, I'd probably beat it to."

"Uh, Yujo?" said Chip.

"Hm?"

"Well, I know Hawk's bine a pane in the past, but what if he's in trouble and needs help?"

"Well, you got me there. Alright, Chip and Mia, you're with me. The rest of you, on standby."

"Yes sir," said Kent who gave a small salute.

 **(Later, in the woods)**

The three of them were walking through the forest, hollering Hawk's name.

"Hawk?! You there?!" called Yujo.

"Come on out, man," said Chip.

"We're worried about you, Hawk!"

"Alright, that's it," said Mia. "Hawk, you little chicken! If you're playing some kind of prank on us, you better hope we don't find you! You hear me?!"

"Yeah, threaten him," said Yujo. "That'll bring him running." His attention was then grabbed when he heard some rustling in the bushes. "Hey, you guys here that?"

"Yeah," said Chip.

"Hawk? Is that you?" asked Mia.

"Come on, Hawk," said Yujo. "Game's over. We found you. Come on out, Hawk."

Much to their surprise, what came out wasn't Hawk, but a creature with a humanoid-like body covered in red armor and surrounded by a black aura. This, of course, caused everyone to freak out. Everyone moved out of the way as it brought its fist down on the ground, creating a small creator. It then ran off, without a single word.

"Not Hawk," said Mia.

"Not human either," said Chip. "What was that thing?"

"Big time trouble," said Yujo. He then pressed a button on his duel disk. "Ray, can you hear me?"

" _Yes, I hear you. What is it?_ "

"Big time trouble, buddy. Me and the others just got attacked by a Demi-Demon."

" _What?! A Demi-Demon?! Here?! Do you need our help?!_ "

"Negative. I can handle this one. Stay on standby until further notice."

" _Yes sir._ " With that, Yujo hug up.

"Come on, you two. We've got work to do." Yujo took off with Mia and Chip right behind him.

"Yujo, wait!" called Chip.

"What's a Demi-Demon?!" asked Mia.

The three of them ran off into the jungle until they found the creature that attacked them at the edge of a cliff. It turned to face them before growling. Yujo then pointed the disk side of his duel disk at it.

"Duel disk, scan that Demi-Demon."

A silver light came out of it and seamed and did what appeared to be a quick scan of it. When it was done, it vanished and the image of a card appeared on the screen. On the card was a picture of the creature. A female mechanical voice then came out of the duel disk (the explanation voice from 5Ds).

" _Bujin Yamato. Bujin Yamato is a Level 4 LIGHT attribute Beast-Warrior type monster with 1800 ATK and 200 DEF._ "

"Wait, that thing's a duel monster?" asked Chip.

"Yujo, didn't you call it a Demi-Demon?" asked Mia.

"You guys remember Zhenma, right?"

"How could we forget?"

"Well, he was a real Duel Demon. Created from gathered negative energy. This guy's just a solidified Duel Spirit that got infected by the negative energy Zhenma left behind. Such cases are known to happen. It's nothing new. Duel Spirits that are infected like this are called Demi-Demons. That's exactly what's happening to Yamato here. The negative energy's causing the pore guy to go crazy."

"Oh no," said Mia.

"Yamato?! Can you hear me in there?!" asked Chip, who was responded with only a growl.

"You're not gonna be ringing any bells in him when his like this, Chip," said Yujo. "The only way snap him out of it is to duel him and beat him. And since neither of you know how to do that yet, just stand back and watch the prince in action."

"Alright," said Chip.

"Be careful, Yujo," said Mia.

"Relax, Mia. Not my first Demi-Demon. Come on, Yamato! Game time!" The silver hologram disk appeared.

Yamato responded with a white duel disk appearing with a yellow hologram.

"DUEL!"

 **Yujo: 4000**

 **Yamato: 4000**

"Here goes," said Yujo as he drew. "Alright, I'll start things off with one of my favorite Spells. **Eternal Allies**! Now, ounce per turn, I can add a Unimon from my deck to my hand. And I'll use its effect right now so that I can summon **Unimon Kasai, the Fire** (L4/A,1700)! And with his ability, I can now summon **Unimon Daku, the Dark** by decreasing his Level by 2 (L4-2/A,1700)! All yours, Daku!"

" _Yes sir. Let's go, Kasai!_ "

" _Right behind you!_ "

"I'm using Daku's ability to fuse them without Polymerization. I Fusion Summon **Unimon Shinen, the Abyss** (L6/A,2300)!"

" _It's bine a while since I had Dem-Demon._ "

"Just keep your big mouth to yourself for now, buddy. I'll end things with a facedown. Your go, Yamato."

"My turn," said Yamato as he drew his card. "I shall activate the Continuous Spell, **Fire Formation – Tenki**! When I activate this card, I can add a Level 4 or below Beast-Warrior from my deck to my hand. And also, as long as this card's out, all my Beast-Warrior's gain an extra 100 ATK. Now I shall summon myself in ATK, **Bujin Yamato** (L4/A,1800)!"

Yamato took a step forward as his Spell caught on fire a bit to make his ATK increase (L4/A,1800-1900).

"I'm not usually one to criticize someone else's dueling, but he only raised his power by 100 points," said Chip. "That's not anywhere near enough power to defeat Shinen."

"I know what you mean," said Mia. "I think this guy's got something planned."

"I'll end my turn with one facedown, and that means my ability activates. Ounce per turn, during the end of my turn, I can add one Bujin monster from my deck to my hand and then discard one card. Your move."

"Well that's weird," said Yujo. "He left himself completely open."

" _Do you think that facedown is some kind of trap?_ " asked Shinen.

"Can't say for sure. Oh well, nothing ventured, nothing gained! My draw! Alright, I'll use the effects of Eternal Allies to put another Unimon in my hand. Now I'll summon out **Unimon Mizu, the Water** (L4/D,1700)! One Ritual card, if you'd be so kind?"

" _Well, since you asked so nicely,_ " said Mia as she activated her ability.

"Thank you kindly. Now, I activate the Spell, **Unimon Ritual**! So, I'll discard this guy so that I can Ritual Summon **Unimon Kori, the Ice** (L6/A,2300)!"

" _Freeze, Demi-Demon!_ " shouted Kori as his appearance caused a cold wind that caused Mia and Chip to shiver.

"And while you're freezing, I'll be activating the Spell, **Sacred Serpent's Wake**! This card gains more effects with the more different kinds of monsters I've got out. Since I've got two, in this case a Fusion and a Ritual, I can take the monster I just tossed to summon Kori and put him back in my hand. Now I'll place the Scale 12 **Unimon Kaze, the Wind** into the Pendulum zone."

Kaze appeared in a pillar of light to his left with a 12 beneath her.

"And now for her pendulum ability."

" _Come on up here, Mizu,_ " said Kaze as she blew a wind a Mizu which lifted her up into the pillar of light to Yujo's right with a 2 beneath her.

"With this, I'm now allowed to summon monster from Level's 3 through 11 all at the same time! Swing forth, pendulum! Carve the arc of victory! Come forth, my comrades! Kasai (L4/A,1700), Daku (L4/A,1700), and **Unimon Kessho, the Crystal** (L6/A,2000)!"

" _Summoned twice in one turn,_ " said Kasai.

" _Yujo's really on a role now,_ " said Daku.

"I'm not done yet! I overlay my Level 4 Kasai and Daku! With these two monsters, I build the overlay network! I Xyz Summon **Unimon Bakuhatsu, the Explosion** (R4/A,2200/O2)!"

" _Oh yeah! Now it's really time to party!_ " cheered Bakuhatsu.

"Wow! Look at that line up!" said Chip.

"I'll say," said an impressed Mia. "Fusion, Ritual, Xyz, even Pendulum."

"Now I activate Bakuhatsu's ability! By using one overlay unit, Bakuhatsu can destroy any card on the field now! So, blow Yamato to smithereens!"

" _With pleasure,_ " said Bakuhatsu as one of the orange lights flew into his chest. He then pointed his hand at Yamato. " _You go boom!_ " was what he said before Yamato blew up, flew back and landed on his butt.

"Impressive feat, but you just activated the monster in my hand. Since a Beast-Warrior-type Bujin was just destroyed and sent to the graveyard, I can now summon **Bujin Mikazuchi** (L4/A,1900-2000)!"

"Nice trick, but not nice enough! Shinen, attack him Devouring Void!"

" _Time to eat!_ " cried Shinen as he drove towards Mikazuchi.

"I don't think so! From my graveyard, I activate the effect of **Bujingi Sinyou**!"

"What?! The graveyard?!"

"Yujo fell for it!" cried Chip.

"During the Damage Step, if a Beast-Warrior-type Bujin of mine is attacked, I can banish Sinyou from my graveyard. Now, for only this battle, Mikazuchi gains all of Shinen's ATK (L4/A,2000-4200)!"

Sinyou appeared next to Mikazuchi and the two delivered a strong double attack to Shinen, destroying the giant shark. The shockwave blowing Yujo, his friends, and his monsters back.

 **Yujo: 2000**

 **Yamato: 4000**

"Shinen!" he cried.

" _Dang, the punk served him up like sushi,_ " said Bakuhatsu.

"Then let's get some payback! Kori! Attack with Frozen Fury!"

" _This one's for Shinen!_ " said Kori as he let loose a blizzard from his mouth.

"I don't think so! From my hand, I activate the effect of **Bujingi Crow**! Since you just attacked a Beast-Warrior-type Bujin, I can discard this one so that the attack is negated."

The giant crow appeared in front of Mikazuchi and protected him from the blizzard.

"And there's more. You now lose Life Points equal to half your attacking monster's ATK!"

The crow flew towards Yujo and Kessho got in the way so that Yujo wouldn't be harmed.

 **Yujo: 850**

 **Yamato: 4000**

" _Well, this isn't going good so far,_ " said Bakuhatsu.

"Let's change that. Bakuhatsu! Attack Mikazuchi with Psychic Explosion!"

" _One explosion coming up!_ " said Bakuhatsu as he held his hand out towards Mikazuchi. This time, he was destroyed.

 **Yujo: 850**

 **Yamato: 3800**

"Now your turn, Kessho! Attack Yamato directly with Crystal Crusher!"

" _Finally, my turn!_ " said Kessho as he delivered a powerfully hard punch straight at Yamato, sending him flying onto his back.

 **Yujo: 850**

 **Yamato: 1800**

"That's all for now."

"My turn. And I'll banish Bujingi Crow so that I can summon **Bujin Hirume** (L4/A,2000-2100)! Now I'll summon **Bujingi Quilon** (L4/A,1600-1700)! Now I overlay my Level Hirume and Quilon!"

The two monsters turned into yellow energy and flew into the air.

"With these two monsters, I build the overlay network!"

A black hole like portal appeared and the two energies flew in.

"I Xyz Summon myself in an even more powerful form! **Bujintei Susanowo** (R4/A,2400-2500/O2)!"

Yamato then disappeared and in his place was the new monster with two yellow lights flying around it.

"Now I play my facedown! The Trap, **Bujin Regalia – The Sword**! Now I can activate one of two abilities. I choose to send one of my banished Bujin monsters back to my graveyard. Now I activate my new special ability. By using one overlay unit, I can take a Bujin monster in my deck and either add it to my hand or send it to my graveyard. I choose the latter. Now feel the power of my other ability! I can attack all your monsters ounce each!"

"Say what?!"

"Not good!" said Chip. "If this makes it through, it's all over!"

"Yujo!" cried Mia.

"Don't think so, pal! I play my Trap, **Negate Attack**!" A barrier appeared and blocked Susanowo.

"Fine then. I'll just activate the effect of Bujingi Quilin in my graveyard. Now, by banishing this beast, I can destroy one of your cards. And I choose Bakuhatsu!"

" _Not cool!_ " said Bakuhatsu before the beast appeared behind him and stuck its sword horn into his back, destroying him before vanishing.

"It's your turn. And I'll be your last."

"According to the card I just drew, it's all I'll need."

"Huh?"

"I'll use the effect of Eternal Allies to add a Unimon from my deck to my hand. Now I'll place the Scale 1 Kasai, the Fire into the Pendulum zone!"

Kasai appeared in his right pillar of light with a 1 beneath him.

"With this, I'm now allowed to summon monsters from Level's 2 through 11 all at the same time! Swing forth, pendulum! Carve the arc of victory! Come forth, my partner! **Unimon Ten'no, the Emperor** (L7/A,2500)!"

Mia and Chip cheered for Ten'no's arrival.

"Now I'll play Kaze's pendulum ability to move Kasai to a monster zone (L4/A,1700)."

" _I know this combo,_ " said Kasai.

" _This'll be fun,_ " said Ten'no.

"I activate one of Ten'no's abilities! By decreasing his Level by 1 (L7-6/A,2500) I can change the Level of a FIRE monster, like Kasai, to 1 (L4-1/A,1700)!"

"This is a new one," said Mia.

"Here we go," said an excited Chip.

"I tune my Level 1 Kasai with a Level 6 Ten'no!"

Kasai roared passionately before his body began to glow and turn into one orb of light that then burst into a green ring. The ring surrounded Ten'no in a straight line. As they descended upon him, Ten'no's body became translucent with an orange glowing outline, with 6 orbs glowing in his body.

"Now, with the help of his fiery comrade, the dragon king which rules over all will unleash the fires of his heart!"

The orbs realigned themselves in a perfect straight line as a pillar of flowing light passed through the ring and covered the entire area with its shine.

"I Synchro Summon **Unimon Ten'no, the Fire Emperor** (L7/A,2500)!"

The light faded to reveal Ten'no in his new form. He was covered in red fire-themed armor on his upper torso, arms, legs, and head. His six black horns were replaced with four long red horns and one shorter one in the middle. His wings were now make of pure fire. His wrists and ankles were on fire. On his tail was a red gem in the shape of a flame.

" _Alright!_ " said Kori.

" _Now we're talking!_ " said Kessho.

"Now, Ten'no! Attack with Fist of the Fire King!"

"Not so fast! Have you already forgotten Bujingi Sinyou?!"

"Of course not. That's why I summoned Ten'no in his Fire form. I activate his special ability! Now the activation of your monster's effect is negated and Ten'no gains its ATK!"

Ten'no roared as he gained power (L7/A,2500-4000).

"What?! Alright then! From my graveyard, I activate the ability of **Bujingi Boar**! Now your dragon is forced into DEF and its DEF becomes zero!"

"That's what you think! I, once again, activate his ability!"

"What?!"

"That's right, pal! In his Fire form, he can activate his ability more than ounce a turn!"

Ten'no roared as he gained more power and his right fist caught fire (L7/A,4000-5100).

" _Yamato. You have indeed bin a worthy opponent. I salute your skills and comrades! But now is the time to set you free!_ "

Ten'no drove his fist at Susanowo, reverting him back into Yamato and wiping out his Life Points.

 **Yujo: 850**

 **Yamato: 0**

Chip and Mia cheered for Yujo's win.

"That's that," he said.

As Yamato began to get up, the dark aura surrounding him disappeared,

"What the? What happened?

"Yamato?" asked Yujo. Yamato looked up and was surprised by who he saw.

"Prince Yujo?!" Yamato quickly got on one knee and bowed. "Your highness, what happened?"

"Well, you're not gonna like this, but you were a Demi-Demon just a few moments ago."

"WHAT?! A DEMI-DEMON?! ME?!"

"Yeah, it freaked me out to. Do you remember anything?"

"No. I'm sorry, but not a thing. The last thing I remember was training with my clan back in the kingdom. After that, nothing. Where are we?"

"We're on Duel Academy Island. I'll call Dark Blade and Pitch-Dark Dragon to come pick you up and take you to the infirmary."

"Thank you, your highness. It appears I am in your debt."

After a while, the two monsters came and carried them all back to the academy.

"We'll have to tell your parents about this, sire," said Dark Blade as they watch some school guards carry off Yamato on a stretcher.

"Yeah, I know."

"By the way," said Pitch-Dark, "we also have bine meaning to tell you that Hawk is alright."

"Well, that's a relief," said Chip.

"Where is he?" asked Mia.

"Well, that's the bad news."

"Huh?"

"I found him, but he was already leaving on his family yacht."

"So, he's gone?" asked Chip.

"Not for long," said Yujo with a smile. "I'm sure we'll see him again someday."

Everyone smiled and nodded with him.

 **Sorry this is so late, guys. But hey, this stuff happens, right?**

 **And happy New Year 2017!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry this is so late guys. I've bin having some trouble getting into it.**

Turn 14: A Real Guardian Knight

On the sea, heading for Duel Academy was a whole fleet of ships and sea serpent Duel Spirits, along with flying Duel Spirits.

" _Attention all cardlings, I know it's bine a long journey. Fighting off intruders, taking on attack subs, even a few Duel Demons and Demi-Demons here and there. It seems the whole world is trying to take us down. But, it's about to all pay off. We're about to reach our final destination. Let's see if the new cardlings at Duel Academy have what it takes to use these new cards."_

 **(Later, after Alexis's class)**

"That will be all for today class," said Alexis. "Now, I know you're all very excited, but please walk, not run, to the Card Shack to receive the new card packs from the kingdom."

"WAIT, THERE HERE?!"

"Oh dear."

At that, every student in the academy started running like a stampede to the Card Shack.

"You'd think someone just told them Yugi Muto was visiting," said Mia.

"No, but it's the next best thing," said Chip.

"Hey, now that I think about it," said Kent. "Yujo, wasn't two of your dad's Six Guardian Knights supposed to be here to?"

"Oh, yeah! Come on! I want you guys to meet them and I wanna see who they are!"

"Easy, they're not going anywhere," said Ray as they went to the Card Shack.

As the students got to the Card Shack they began slamming their fists on the metal doors that didn't lift yet. They then heard the marching of feet and turned to see a bunch of humans and Warrior-type Duel Spirits dressed in armor they began to push them all back and got in line that created a clear path to the Shack.

"Oh children," called a woman's voice.

They all turned to see a woman with long black hair and purple eyes. She wore a white shirt, brown pants, and purple armor on her torso, gauntlets and boots. Flowing behind her was purple cape. In her hand was a briefcase.

"Hello there, everyone. I am Lady Yolly, one of the king's Six Guardian Knights. I'll be one of the two new teachers here at Duel Academy, teaching you about the history of the Kingdom of United Souls and our history on dueling. I look forward to getting to know each and every one of you."

"Yolly!" She turned to see Yujo and his knights.

"Yujo!" She greeted him with a hug. "It's bine far too long. How have things bine here at Duel Academy?"

"It's pretty exciting, I'll tell you that. I'm enjoying the change. Still miss home though from time to time."

"Yes, I'm sure. And Ray and Shade. It's good to see you two again."

"Likewise, Lady Yolly," the two said in union as they gave a slight bow.

"Guys, this is Yolly. She and the rest of my dad's knights have bine like aunts and uncles to me. Yolly, this is Mia, Chip and Kent. My new knights I've met here."

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, new knights."

"The pleasure is ours, milady," said Kent with a slight bow.

"New knights, huh? Well then, they're probably going to receive the worst of it from Kairo."

"Kairo's here?" asked Yujo in slight surprise.

"Well, these kids are to be taught how we duel back in the kingdom, right? Which reminds me, you all aren't to hear all this right now, aren't you?" Six more humans in armor caring briefcases came behind her. Yolly then held up hers. "You're all looking for the new cards in these seven little briefcases here, right?" She was answered with loud cheers and applause from all of them. "I'll take that as a yes. Settle down now, children. There's plenty of cards for everybody. But you better move fast. In two hours, you're all to head to the gym to begin your first lesson in Field Duels with Kairo. So you all better put these new cards into your decks, and fast."

Ounce all the packs were set up and ready to be sold, the armored humans and Warrior Duel Spirits made them go in single file and one at a time.

"Kairo, huh?" asked Ray.

"Great. I'm gonna get sore from this, I can feel it in my old wounds from him," said Shade.

"Ah, relax you big babies," said Yujo. "Kairo's one of the best trainers in the kingdom. His teaching methods are just really painful at times. That's all."

"Uh, Yujo?" asked Chip. "Exactly what king of training are we in for?"

Yujo smiled at him, which for some reason didn't sit well with the new knights.

"Boot camp, tough guy. Get ready for a lot of yelling from Kairo."

 **(Two hours later, in the gym)**

"THAT'S GENERAL KAIRO TO YOU, CARDLINGS!" yelled Kairo.

Kairo was a tall bough man. He had orange hair designed like a flame and red eyes. He wore a white shirt and brown pants. Red armor on his torso and gauntlets and boots. He took off his red flowing cape.

Everyone had already gotten dressed for gym with new decks they made with their old cards and new ones. On their arms were duel disks designed in the shape of round white ovals with the hologram disks being the same color as there dorm. They were all now standing and sorted like they were in boot camp now, which they were. In front of them were Yujo and his knights.

"YOU ALL KNOW WHAT A CARDLING IS, DON'T YA, CARDLINGS?!"

"No sir," said Kent, "but-"

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU!"

"NO SIR! BUT MY BEST GUESS RIGHT NOW IS WHATEVER WE ARE, SIR!"

"YOU'RE _DARN_ RIGHT YOU ARE! CARDLINGS ARE WHAT I CALL NEW, INEXPERIENCED, KNOW-NOTHING ROOKIES, LIKE THE LOT OF YOU!"

"That seems a little harsh," mumbled Chip.

"DID YOU JUST SAY SOMETHING, CARDLING?!"

"U-Uh, no sir. Sorry sir."

"RIGHT NOW, YOU LOT ARE WHATEVER I SAY YOU ARE! UNDERSTOOD?!"

"Y-Yes sir."

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU!"

"YES SIR!"

"DON'T THINK I DON'T KNOW WHO YOU THREE UP HERE WITH THE PRINCESS AND HIS KNIGHTS ARE!" Yujo cringed in embarrassment at Kairo's nickname for him. "YOU THINK YOU THREE GOT WHAT IT TAKES TO BE A SIX GUARDIAN KNIGHT?!"

"YES SIR!" answered Mia.

"OH, YOU THINK YOU DO, HUH LITTLE LADY?!"

"YES SIR!"

"IS IT BECAUSE YOU'RE AN OBELISK?! DO YOU THINK THAT JUST BECAUSE YOU ALL ARE WEARING THOSE BLUE RAGS MAKES YOU AND YOUR DORM BETTER THAN THE REST OF CARDLINGS HERE?!"

"No sir! I've always hated that about Obelisk Blue, sir!"

"AND WHAT MAKES YOU THINK IT'S ALRIGHT TO HATE YOUR OWN BARRECKS, CARDLING?!"

"Well, sir…Um…"

"WHAT IS THIS I'VE BINE HEARING ABOUT YOUR FIRST DUEL WITH THAT DECK BEING AGAINST YOUR MOTHER?! YOU CRYING HOME TO MOMMY, ASKING HER TO COME PICK YOU UP AND TAKE YOU HOME?!"

"No sir! The duel was so that I could stay here at Duel Academy, sir! My mother and I have-" She was cut off as Kairo held what looked like a sword to her neck.

His duel disk looked like a red shield with a red sword as the disk hologram (the disks from the Fusion Dimension in Arc-V). It was this hologram that he held to her neck for a brief moment before it disappeared.

"DID I ASK YOU FOR A BACKSTORY?! AS OF THIS MOMENT, EACH AND EVERY ONE OF YOU CARDLINGS HERE ONLY HAVE ONE FAMILY EACH, CARDLING! AND THEY'RE ALL IN THE FORMS OF CARDS YOU PUT INTO YOUR DUEL DISKS! Now then," his voice began to quiet down, "there's something that I usually like to hear from all the cardlings that train under me at the start of every day we train, but since none of you all know what it is, I'll leave it up for the princess and his two more _experienced_ knights do it first. WHO'S POWER, CARDLINGS?!

"OUR POWER, GENERAL KAIRO!" the three said in union.

"WHO'S DECKS, CARDLINGS?!"

"OUR DECKS, GENERAL KAIRO!"

"That's what I wanna hear. Not let's see if the rest of you cardlings can _try_ to keep up. WHO'S POWER, CARDLINGS?!"

"OUR POWER, GENRAL KAIRO!" This time, everyone said it.

"WHO'S DECKS, CARDLINGS?!"

"OUR DECKS, GENERAL KAIRO!"

"YOU'RE DARN RIGHT!"

He then pulled out a card and slipped it into the Field zone of his duel disk. There was flash of light. When it cleared, the students found themselves in volcanic wasteland filled with erupting volcanos and lava.

"Welcome to your worst nightmare, boys and girls. These Field Spell cards I got with me are what I use to weed out those who belong in the guard force back home, and those who should stick to doing it just for the fun of it. Now normally, I only use these when I'm either training the princess and his knights or when I'm training cardlings to become to notch guards to defend the kingdom, which is exactly where I wanna be right now and what I wanna be doing. I wanna be back at the Kingdom of United Souls training a bunch of stupid dumb cardlings into decent dueling guards. But instead, the king though it would be a good idea to send me off here to train a bunch of stupider even dumber cardlings into pro duelists. But then again," he gave a scary grin at all of them, "breaking them down to build them back up is half the fun for me." The all shivered in fear at this. "Now then, first thing's first, I want each of you to pick out one Level 4 or below monster from your decks and summon it out here. You're not allowed to play any other cards around here. AND I DON'T WANNA SEE ANYTHING WITH WINGS!"

"Uh sir, what if our deck is made up of monsters with wings, like Winged-Beasts?"

"WELL THEN, THEY BETTER BE ALL TUCKED UP AND ON THE GROUND, CARDLING!"

"Yes sir!"

They all did what they were told. Yujo chose Kasai, Ray chose Vylon Hept, Shade chose Steelswarm Sting, Mia chose Gishki Natalia, Chip chose Gem-Knight Alexandrite, and Kent chose Yosenju Kama 1.

"Um, sir," said Kent. "If I may, what's the reason for all this?"

"What do think it's for, weasel brain? You're all training for Field Dueling, remember? I wanna see how well you all are in tuned with the monsters of your decks. I wanna see just how much the two of you trust each other."

"Well then, shut _me_ up."

"I think I'm starting to see a bit of a soldier in you, cardling. Now let's see if we can't bring him out. I want ten laps around this lava filled hoop, cardlings! SO, GET RUNNING!"

All the students started running the mile-long lap. They stumbled and fell at times, but their monsters helped them get back up and they did the same for them when they needed it. Ounce they completed the ten laps, Kairo but them to work. The rest of the class was pushups, sit-ups, obstacles and tons of other things with their monsters. When it was over, Kairo called them in.

"Alright, cardlings. I've seen better, but that'll do it for today." He took the Field Spell out and they found themselves back in the school gym. "At ease. Dismissed." As soon as he said that, they duel monsters disappeared and the students fell to the ground in exhaustion.

"Boy, I haven't had a work out like that in a while," laughed Yujo. "Felt great."

Kairo walked up to Kent, Mia, and Chip who were all panting.

"You three, I wanna talk right now. The rest of you, hit the showers. You all smell like a pack of boars that just ran through a swamp."

The students picked themselves up and walked towards the showers while the three knights stood with Kairo.

"What is it, sir?" asked Kent.

"Do you three even realized what you signed up for?"

"Sir?" asked Chip.

"Do you realize what it means to where one of these?" He revealed a pendent around his neck like theirs. It was a silver hexagon with a red dot in the center.

"Are you saying you don't think we have what it takes sir?" asked Mia. "That we aren't worthy or something?"

"If you weren't worthy the necklaces would never have chosen you. I'm asking if you three really wanna dedicate your entire lives to it."

"Huh?"

"Being a dueling guard in the kingdom means they protect the kingdom from Duel Demons and save the ones who have become Demi-Demons through dueling. That don't mean we always win though. You lose in a duel against a Duel Demon or a Demi-Demon, that ticker in your chest stops ticking." The three gulped at this.

"You think that's bad? That what the dueling guards do for their living. Patrol the kingdom and make sure everyone stays safe, happy and free. But it's a whole other story for a Six Guardian Knight. Wanna know why I train cardlings like you, because it's what I do to help rule the kingdom. Being a Six Guardian Knight isn't just about protecting the crowned royal. When they give you the pendent, they're asking you to become one of the six people that they trust more than anyone else, save for their deck. Yujo's asking you kids to help him rule the kingdom when his time to take the thrown comes."

The three looked at each other with mouths gaping and eyes wide in total shock.

"Yujo's father is one of the greatest men I've ever known in my whole life. So, when he first asked me to be one of his Six Guardian Knights, I found myself being given the greatest honor I could imagine. If you're still alive and card playing a few years down the road and _lucky_ enough to watch the kingdom you call home grow into something great and that you can be proud of as you honor the oath you made to protect the crowned royal with your very life, then you'll understand. But getting old in the guard force alone is a privilege. In the guard force, we die so innocents don't, it's that simple. But when you're a Six Guardian Knight, you need to make sure you and your comrades all make it home. That's what it means to be a Six Guardian Knight. You help the royal you serve and protect bare this burden by baring it with them. Once you put on the pendent, the life you live stops being yours alone. That's what Yujo's asking of you when he says he wants you to be part of his Six Guardian Knights. He's saying that he trusts you so much, that he wants you to help him rule the kingdom he loves, treasures, and cares for so much."

Before anyone could say anything else, Kairo got a call on his duel disk.

" _Kairo, it's Yolly. Can you hear me?_ "

"Loud and clear, doll."

" _We have a repot sighting on another Demi-Demon. Since you've got the three rookies with you, I'd figure with would be the perfect opportunity to watch a matured Six Guardian Knight in action._ "

"I hear ya. Leave it to me." With that he hung up. "Looks like you three are getting a show today."

 **(Later, in front of the school)**

Kairo and the three new knights ran up to the crowd that gathered and saw what was a small little red creature with horns. Like with Yamato, there was a dark aura surrounding it.

"That thing?" asked Kent.

"Even I can take that thing down," said Chip.

"Stand down, cardlings!" yelled Kairo. They flinched back as Kairo walked up. "Alright, I want all you cardlings to leave the area, NOW!" As he shouted, all the other students ran off, leaving only them and the Demi-Demon. "Hey, duel disk. Scan that little thing." The duel disk scanned the Demi-Demon and gave Kairo its info.

" _Red Duston. Red Duston is a Level 1 FIRE attribute Fiend type monster with 0 ATK and 1000 DEF._ "

"Alright, cardling! You and me!" Kairo activated his duel disk while a deck appeared floating next to Red while a red disk hologram floated in front of him. His hand of cards floating between him and the disk.

"DUEL!"

 **Kairo: 4000**

 **Red Duston: 4000**

Red drew first.

"I'll start by summoning my brother **Yellow Duston** in DEF (L1/D,1000). Next, I'll play two facedowns. That's all."

"My move then," said Kairo. "And I think I'll start it with **Igknight Reload**! Now I take any number of Pendulum monsters in my hand, shuffle them back into my deck, then draw the same about plus one extra. Course, now I can't draw any more cards by effects this turn. But it's well worth it, because I'm playing the Spell, **Unexpected Dai**! Now since I don't control any monsters, I can summon a Level 4 or lower Normal monster from my deck. I summon **Igknight Templar** (L4/A,1700)!"

"That summon better be worth it, because I now activate the Continuous Trap, **Rivalry of Warlords**! As long as this cards out, we both can only control one monster type per turn. Like Fiends in my case."

"Fine by me. I now use Scale 2 **Igknight Crusader** and Scale 7 **Igknight Veteran** to set the Pendulum Scale!"

Crusader appeared to his right with a 2 beneath him while Veteran was at his left with a 7 beneath him.

"With this, I'm now allowed to summon monsters that are Level 3 through 6 all at the same time! Swing forth, pendulum! Carve the arc of victory! Fight with me, my fellow knight of fire! Igknight Templar (L4/A,1700)!"

" _Why settle for one of me…_ "

" _…_ _when you can have two._ "

"Now, my first Templar! Attack his Yellow Duston with Blue Flame Saber Slash!"

" _Right away!_ " said one of the Templars. His sword caught blue fire as he sliced the fiend in two.

"Now, my second Templar!"

" _Right away!_ " The second one sliced right through Red.

 **Kairo: 4000**

 **Red Duston: 2300**

"I'll end my turn with a facedown.

"My move." _Great. Igknight monsters are about Pendulum Summoning. That means my Duston Roller Trap card isn't going to be much help. But this card might help._ "I summon **House Duston** in DEF (L1/A,1000). That's all."

"You think I don't see it. I'm well aware of that houses effect. I know it's bate for your plan. Even so, I'll bite. I'll start by summoning **Igknight Paladin** (L4/A,1400). You ready, boys?!"

" _Yes sir!_ " the three said in union.

"Then I'm sacrificing these three guys in order to summon the beast of my deck! Say hello to **Igknight Champion** (L8/A,2800)!"

Mia, Kent, and Chip all stared up in amazement at the giant green and black colored knight.

"You ready, metal butt?!"

" _As ready as you are, flame for brain!_ "

Kairo laughed as he continued with his move.

"Now, swing forth, pendulum! Carve the arc of victory! Come forth, my fellow knight of fire! Igknight Paladin (L4/A,1400)! Course, he's not here for long. Thanks to Champion's ability, I can send this guy back to my hand to send one of your monsters to the bottom of your deck!"

"Say what?!"

Champion pointed his giant cannon at the house and blasted away. The explosion sent the house to the bottom of Red's deck.

"Give me a break!" shouted Red. "It's over already?!"

"You tell me, cardling! Champion, end this with Fire Spear Splatter!"

" _Open wide!_ " yelled Champion as he thrusted his spear towards Red, which resulted in a fiery explosion.

 **Kairo: 4000**

 **Red Dustin: 0**

The knights stood in silence and amazement at Kairo and his dueling.

"Holly…" was all Kent could say.

"So, that's a grown Six Guardian Knight," said Mia.

"He's…so powerful," said Chip.

"That was nothing," said Kairo as he walked towards them. "I didn't even get a chance to warm up. I'll get some of the boys to load this guy and Yamato onto the ships so that we can take them back to the kingdom. This one was easy, but you kids need to know that this can be a dangerous job. You won't always be this lucky. You need to realize if this is truly something you're willing to dedicate your lives to. Not just for your own sakes, but for Yujo's."

As he left them in silence, the three could only watch his back as he left. They had a lot to think about.

 **Those scenes with Kairo were inspired by Green Lantern: Emerald Knight. That's a good one.**


End file.
